The Legend of Serena: Mask of Ghetsis
by KHLegacy
Summary: Ash the Hero of time has returned this time he's in all new land and an all new adventure facing the Skull Kid who has come into contact with the Infamous Mask of Ghetsis and threatens all of Termina. Will Ash and his trusty Pikachu be able to save Termina or will it meet with a Terrible fate?
1. Down the Rabbit hole!

_**Okay this was a FREAKING long time coming like this should've been out three or even four years ago! X_X I never should've tried to rewrite Best Wishes because that's what threw me off. To my fellow writers out there Best Wishes is a lost cause so just don't….life also helped but uhhh**_

 _I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

 _The Legend of Serena: Mask of Ghetsis_

Capulitus Viginti: _**Down the Rabbit hole**_

 _ **In the Land of Hyrule there echoes a legend, a legend held dearly by the Royal Family that tells of a boy and his trusted partner. These two after battling evil and saving Hyrule, crept away from the land that made them a legend. Done with the battles they once waged across time the boy and his partner embarked on a journey a secret and personal journey; A Journey in search of a beloved and invaluable friend; a friend with whom they parted ways when the boy finally fulfilled their heroic destiny and took their place among the legends.**_

Ash and Pikachu were on top of Epona the shiny Ponyta as they headed through parts unknown. "Hilda didn't have to leave, and no one in Kokiri forest has seen her since. That's so odd…." Ash sighed.

"Piiiikaaaaa," Pikachu sighed beside him on his shoulder.

"Hey sis, look!" said a voice whispering. A Small green fairy said to the slightly bigger red one.

"I see them Max be quiet!" she hissed looking down on the small group.

"Now where are we?" Ash asked as he looked around. "I can't even see the stars the trees are so tall, it'd be nice if we could get a direction." He looked at the trees covered in mushroom caps that glew but were so tall the tops could barely be seen.

"Chu…." Pikachu added. The two fairies suddenly rushed out and spun around Epona making her neigh in fright as she lunged back she threw Ash and Pikachu off her back and onto the ground. The two laid there with swirls in their eyes as she instantly calmed down but looked wary and irritated.

With only a mask appearing in the fog with one demonic looking eye on the right a normal looking one on the left. Most of the face which had a fanged demonic mouth was surrounded by pale lime green hair that made a star shape. It was a skull kid who laughed. He was wearing a straw hat in the shape of a news boy cap with the normal skull kid attire straw like tunic and shorts with pale bony legs and arms. With long unkempt hair.

He laughed at Ash's misfortune. "Hee hee you fairies did great! I wonder if he has any stuff on him." He said as he sneakily approached the two. He saw Ash's face. "Oh him….Well this shouldn't be a problem." he muttered remembering Ash from somewhere and pushed him over with his foot. After searching him he pulled out a beautiful looking flute that was a metallic green with white holes around the mouth peace and pink and gold pin stripes. Skull Kid began to play it and it made a small but pretty sound he laughed and played it the cycle repeated for a while.

"Oooh what a pretty flute! Hey Skull kid can I try it can I? Please let me see!" Max asked earnestly.

"No Max!" his sister snapped pushing him away. "You'll just drop it and break it!"

"I will not!" Max argued.

"Will too!" May snapped. The two argued as Skull Kid continued to play. Ash groaned as he sat up rubbing his head Pikachu shook out his fur as they gasped. The two fairies noticed this and let out a ring of alarm. Skull kid stopped and slowly turned.

He silently yelped and hid the Time Flute behind his back. "Uhhhh hi…."

"Give that back!" Ash shouted diving for him but he merely jumped away and landed on Epona.

"Giddy up!" he shouted as Epona took off Ash managed to grab onto his leg and hold on Pikachu clinging to his shoulder and the two fairies flying at top speed with the Ponyta as they raced through the area eventually Ash was shaken off. He groaned as the group rushed into a large hole cut into a log.

"You're not getting away from me that easily come on Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

"Pika!" he added as they rushed into the hole. He came across a bunch of stumps.

"They must have jumped across!" Ash growled to himself as he rolled flipped and jumped towards a hole with many strange plants around it that he had never seen with big fan like leaves. As he rushed inside Pikachu on his shoulder he suddenly lost balance as he saw nothing but a drop. "No, no, no no! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Ash screamed as he fell. As he did he saw many strange visions and shapes he even heard a distorted flute. Eventually he landed on a flower with Pikachu falling on his head.

"Owww…." Ash groaned but a light lit up making the two shield their eyes there floating in the air legs cross in a sitting position with the two fairies beside him was skull kid.

"What's with that stupid Ponyta of yours it doesn't listen to a word that's said to it!" Skull Kid spat then a tone of sadism crawled into his voice. "There's no way to ride a stubborn thing like that! I did you two a favor and got rid of that stupid thing!"

"WHAT?!" Ash growled glaring angrily. "Where is Epona? Tell us now!" he snapped.

"PIKA!" Pikachu added his cheeks sparking now.

"Aww what's with the angry faces?" Skull Kid sneered. "I just wanted to have a little fun with you as all."

"You're gonna pay!" Ash growled pulling out the sword on his back and getting into a fighting position.

"Do you think you can beat me as I am now? Fool?" Skull Kid asked darkly as a wave of Dark Energy made Ash drop the sword and hold his head in pain.

 **LOS LOS LOS**

"What's?" he asked but soon found himself in a strange land. He heard constant shaking familiar constant shaking he gasped seeing himself surrounded by Bellsprout like creatures with long leafy manes known as Deku the shaking was unbearable.

" _Got to get away, got to get away!"_ He groaned in his mind as he rushed away as much as he could but could not escape the endless shaking like maracas. Eventually he saw a large one suck in a huge breath and pull him inside. "NOOOOOOO!" he screamed as he was absorbed by it.

 **LOS LOS LOS**

When Ash came too he felt strange. Abnormal: cold slimly and sick from just being in the cave. He panicked and looked around then looked into the water. He now had a Bellsprout like face but larger with large black eyes green leaves in the shape of his hair and a pair of shorts and his hat he had twig like hands and legs and screamed in horror. Pikachu on the other hand had been changed into a small mushroom like Pokemon with roots for feet and an extra cap growing from his neck he screamed as well as Skull Kid laughed cruelly.

"Ha ha ha! Now that's a good look for the two of you!" he sneered. "You'll both stay here looking like that forever!" he shouted laughing cruelly as he and the fairies floated towards the door. Ash and Pikahu or Morelull as the Pokemon he became called gave chase the red one bopped them on the head to distract them. But as they floated through Max realized his sister wasn't with them.

"SIS!" he shouted but the door shut behind them.

"HEY!" The red fairy shouted as she rushed to the door and tried to force her way through. "Skull Kid wait for me! I'm still here! Max you two can't leave me!" she shouted ramming into the door to no avail the door remained shut.

"YOU!" she shouted turning to Ash and Morelull. "This is your fault! If I wasn't dealing with you two I never would've gotten separated from my brother!"

"How is this our fault!?" Ash spat. "You guys mugged us and then changed us into THIS!" Ash snapped.

"More Morelull!" he shouted from Ash's head.

"Well, if you hadn't been so pushy-" The Fairy began.

"Oh right, too pushy what sane human being wouldn't react the way I did to being FREAKING ROBBED!" Ash spat as he glared at the fairy the Fairy rang angrily but eventually they sighed. "This isn't going to help us."

"You're right, don't just sit there Deku boy do something!" May shouted. Ash didn't move he just glared. "Why are you looking at me like that."

"Take a guess…" Ash growled.

"Please come on a helpless little girl is asking you. And if you don't help me you guys can't change back." She said desperately.

"Fine…" Ash growled as he walked to the door and opened it. Inside the wooden tunnel was covered in strange paintings. "Where are we now?" Ash muttered as they walked forward. He was getting more comfortable with his Deku body but Morellul stayed happily on Ash's head going at his own pace.

Eventually it brought him to a chasm with many small ledges sticking up what Ash noticed. Is that there large pink flowers around and Ash had no idea how to get across. May rushed up and got in his face.

"Hey hold on don't leave me before…so um that stuff before uhh sorry okay? And uh my name is May." she asked Ash sighed.

"We'll see…" Ash replied simply as he looked at the chasm.

"Take me with you?" she asked. "You want to know about that skull kid right?" Well I have an idea of where he might be going so take me with you and I'll help you out please?"

"I Guess…" Ash replied thinking he didn't have much of a choice.

"Thank you thank you!" she rang happily. She turned to the chasm. "You're probably not used to your Deku body yet. You can dive into those flowers and use them to fly across."

"Really?" Ash replied as he got close to one he turned to her. "If you're lying-"

"I'm not I swear!" she said quickly Ash dove into the flower and naturally found himself in it's Center when he burst out he was holding onto whirling flowers he used it to get to the next nearest one.

"Alright!" Ash cheered.

"Told ya!" May, said excitedly.

"Alright, let's keep going!" Ash said as he bounced his way from flower to flower. Until he reached the end but there he saw a strange looking tree that looked a lot like how he was now. It looked so sad and depressed. Ash felt like crying just looking at it. He eventually pulled himself away and went through the tunnel.

After a few minutes of a twisting hallway and strange feelings he heard the sound of gears turning and ticking. He entered what looked like a tower with a large gear turning in front of him over a moat and climbed the stairs, then headed to the door.

"Oh you've met with a terrible fate haven't you?" said a voice making them all yelp and turn. There was a young man holding a large sack on his back making him bend over a little. He had long dark green hair and a pair of glasses. Brown eyes wearing a yellow vest that hung down to his knees and a green outfit and shoes underneath with silver cuffs and collar.

"Who are you?!" Ash yelped as May hid behind his hat and, peeked her head out.

"My name is Conway I own the happy mask shop! I travel far and wide in search of masks. During my travels a very important mask was stolen from my by an Imp in the woods. So here I am at a loss but now I have found you."

"Horaaay?" Ash asked nervously.

"Do not think me rude but I've been following you." Conway replied.

" _That's more or less creepy but-"_ Ash thought to himself.

"But I know a way to return you to your former selves." Conway offered.

"You do!?" Ash said excitedly.

"Yes, but you must recover the precious item that was stolen from you." Conway replied. "If you do that I'll return you to normal.

"The Time Flute…" Ash muttered to himself.

"In exchange all I ask is that you get back that precious mask that, that Imp stole from me." Conway replied.

"Okay…I can try." Ash replied remembering what Skull Kid had said.

"Oh is it not a simple task?" Conway asked. "Surely for you it should by no means be difficult."

"You know a lot about me…" Ash said warily.

"I pay special attentions to legends my boy, but that's not something you should concern yourself with. For you see Time is of the essence and I am a busy fellow and I will leave here in three days. So I'd be eternally grateful if you return my Mask to me before my time here is up."

"Okay…" Ash said a little unwarily.

"It should be easy for someone like you. I sense you are full of tremendous strength and courage." Conway said patting him on the head. "I'm counting on you." he said happily as Ash left the tower.

 **Dawn of  
** **THE FIRST DAY  
-Only 72 Hours remain-**

"That guy wasn't creepy at all…" Ash muttered.

"Morrreeeee." Morelull sighed.

"Yeah he was…" May muttered, "And Demanding, three days? Even if we never sleep that still only gives us Seventy two hours."

"I'm sure we can figure something out." Ash replied as he looked around gasping at some of the people he saw. He rushed down to one and tried a conversation with him. But to no avail.

"Ash you don't know any of these people and their very busy preparing for the Carnival!" May scolded.

"Sorry it's just that they look like people I know back from Hyrule." Ash replied.

"Hyrule?" May asked.

"My home I was looking for a friend of mine when _someone and her friends_ mugged me in the forest." Ash replied hotly.

"Uh heh heh yeah…..my bad our bad….anyway this is Termina never heard of a land named Hyrule." May replied.

Ash took a breath, "so where do we start?" Ash asked.

"Let's head to the Great Fairy Shrine!" May said ringing. "If anyone can help us it's her and I want to add Skull Kid is no match for her."

"Sound promising!" Ash said happily. "Where is the Fairy Shrine?" Ash asked.

"That I don't know…" May, replied sheepishly. "Let's ask some of the kids around town and try not to weird them out with recognizing them in case Hyrule is full of duplicates from Termina."

"I'd say Termina's the one with the Duplicates." Ash muttered under his breath as they made their way around town. As he headed down he heard growling.

"A Lillipup!" Ash said in alarm. "Hey there little guy I'm just passing-" It suddenly used Giga Impact and knocked him clear across the plaza and right into the wall. It laughed at him and went off on it's way. "Why is something so cute so evil?!"

"That is an excellent question…" May asked staring in awe at what just happened.

 _Later…_

He headed up the stairs to East Clock town and found two men he remembered from Hyrule juggling. "There are some strange happenings going on in Termina, did you hear about the kidnapping?" One asked.

"No way what happened?" The other asked.

"The Kid woke up, get it? Kid napping?" he asked as they both laughed.

"That was not a good pun…" Ash muttered as he walked and suddenly bumped into someone. It was a boy with blonde hair about his age with sharp crystal colored eyes and green hair. He gasped. "Tri-" he instantly covered the orface he had for a mouth.

"Ehh no my name is Shooti." The boy replied standing up and dusting himself off. "And you are?"

"Uhh I'm Ash, I was looking for someone to talk to."

"Alright shoot." Shooti cooly replied.

"I'm looking for the Fairy Shrine do you know where it is?" Ash asked.

"Oh yeah it's in North Clock down. The easiest way to get there is behind the Clock tower in South Clock town." Shooti replied.

"Awesome thank you so much!" Ash happily replied as he May and Morelull took off. They raced back to the clock tower past the evil Lilipup that nipped at Ash as he ran and was somehow immune to Spore and made it to the door Clemont described.

The area they entered was a large grassy area with a playground Ash witnessed a shady guy hiding there. As well as a boy with purple hair trying to shoot down a large blue bubble.

"Then there was something that made Conway look like the most Normal person in the world.

"HEELLLOOOO!" said a fat man with very pale skin wearing a green body suit that encompassed all but his hands and face. A tiny flame shape tuft of red hair poked out from the top of his head. "Green Clothes young and a fairy, by chance are you a fairy boy?"

"Uhhh yes?" Ash asked nervously afraid to say no.

"I am one too though I am thirty five years of age a fairy hasn't come to me yet." Xerosic said a little forlornly.

"Gee I wonder why…" May muttered under her breath.

"My father says I should act my age but…anyway here's a map of clock down on the house! XerosssssZA! Magic words made my yours truly don't steal them!"

"Uhhh right…"Ash replied sweat dropping. He quickly hurried off to the cave behind Xerosic and found himself inside. "Hey we found it!" Ash said happily and rushed inside but he yelped in horror when he saw a bunch of small Chansey like fairies floating around.

"AHHHH! Great Fairy what's happened to you?!" May shouted as she buzzed around the small Chansey like fairies.

" _Help me young ones!"_ Said the Clefairy in,unison. " _I was shattered by the Skull Kid in the mask. Please find the one stray fairy somewhere in town and you'll be able to restore me to my original form."_

"You got it we'll be back!" Ash declared as they ran out. Making sure to avoid Xerosic and started searching around town eventually coming across the Mayor's office and hearing yelling inside.

They looked inside to see many of the construction workers and the Guards arguing while a man with black hair looked nervously between the groups.

"Most of the townsfolk most of the ones left are public servants and committee members!" said a soldier. "Mr. Mayor and Carnival members please order those who are left to evacuate!"

"Ahhhh hmmmm well…." Said the man before he could speak he was cut off by the head of the construction workers. Looking much like the man who asked Ash to search for his missing men…forward ago?

"You cowards do you actually believe the moon will fall?! The Confused townsfolk simply caused a panic by believing this ridiculous groundless theory!" he snapped. "The Soldiers couldn't prevent the panic but outside the town walls is where the danger is! You want Answers the Answer is that the Carnival should not be canceled! Isn't that right Mr. Mayor?"

"Ahhhh hmmmm well…." Said the man who was once again cut off again.

"Are you serious Manfore?!" the solider snapped. "It seems the giant chunk of rock above us hasn't caught your eye! At this time, of year we are over run by tourists so why is the town empty!?" he growled. "Clearly it is your job to ensure the Carnival's operation but that's only if people are here for it! Don't drag the Merchants and soldiers into this!"

"Mmm hmmmm…" the mayor muttered as Manfore jumped back in.

"If Soldiers wish to run then they can run Tetsuya we councilmen will stick to tradition!" he snapped. "This Carnival will be a success I've never heard of a defense unit abandoning its town. Madam Diantha would surely say same thing wouldn't she Mayor?"

"Let's not bring my Wife into this." The mayor finally spoke.

"All must take refuge!" Shouted Tetsuya.

"On with the Carnival!" Manfore shouted.

Ash quietly left and continued his search coming across the three brothers he remembered from his adventures they called themselves Dent, Pod and Corn.

"So I'm in a bit of a hurry any chance you've seen a stray fairy around here maybe like my friend?" he asked pointing to May who showed herself off.

"I did see something kind of like here in the Laundry pool in South Clock Town. The entrance there is near the eastern entrance." The Red head who Ash remembered as Chili but referred to himself as Pod said.

"Alright thanks!" Ash replied racing off as he rushed to the area Pod mentioned and dove for it when it floated over the water. He bounced towards it and grabbed it. "Alright lets head back!"

"Right!" May replied as they buzzed out the sun had completely set.

 **Night of the First Day  
-60 Hours Remain-**

Above the clock tower Skull kid looked at the town menacingly he smirked. "Soon….sooonnnn….sooon…" he said Darkness creeping into him.

 **LOS LOS LOS  
**

Ash quickly made his way back to the fairy shrine and let the small fairy join the others she turned into a beautiful lady with bright hair in a loop behind her. "Thank you young ones, I apologize I thought the masked one was helping me and I grew careless. As thanks I will grant you a Magic power and your partner a new move for your current forms."

"Oh thank you! But I'd rather you just change me back." Ash replied sweat dropping.

"I'm sorry young one, but you need much stronger magic to undo such a powerful curse." She replied sadly.

"Alright I'll take that power then." Ash replied he felt the magic tingle around him and surge up his body he let out a sound as it finished. As did Morelull who Ash noticed glowed in the dark. "I have granted you the power of Bullet seed young one you can use this attack as a Projectile in that form. And your partner has gained the attacks of Moon Blast, Strength sap, Giga Drain in addition to it's spore attack."

"That'll be helpful going forward thank you!" Ash said happily.

"The old man in the observatory outside of town will know where Skull Kid is." The Great Fairy said.

"All the ways out are blocked off." Ash noted remembering seeing Soldiers around the gates.

"The Bomber kids have a secret passage way that leads there. There is one outside you can talk to he's the leader. Be careful young ones!" The Great Fairy warned.

"Don't worry and thanks!" said Ash. He rushed out to see the same kid standing there, Still trying to shoot the balloon. "Excuse me."

"Beat it you're breaking my concentration if you can't pop the balloon than scram!" he snapped. Ash glared as May rang in annoyance.

"Why don't you pop it with your new Bullet Seed attack that'll show him!" May suggested Ash nodded and fired the seeds that popped the Balloon he yelped and looked over to see Ash smugly grinning as much as a Deku could anyway.

"Not bad….Names Shinji." He replied.

"Ash,"

"I could give you the code to check out our hide out. But I can't make you an official member. Little wary of letting unknowns in since the last time we did that. Man did we regret it." Shinji replied.

"Let me guess A Skull Kid with a scary looking mask?" Ash asked.

"How'd you know?" Shinji replied with an arched eyebrow.

"Call it a Hunch…." Ash muttered flatly thinking about himself and Epona.

"Anyway you've still got one more test before I give you the code." He replied letting out a shrill whistle and instantly Shooti, Corn, Pod and Dent showed up and stood attention. "Okay, catch us all by Sun rise and I'll give you the code deal?" he asked.

"Also no Deku nuts they're blinding and hurt." Dent added.

"Fair enough," Ash replied as he got ready. He covered his eyes and heard a shrill whistle Ash began to search around. "They might have spread out all over town." He muttered but saw something over by the slide. He rushed over and found Shooti hiding.

"Found you!" he shouted making the greenette jump.

"Darn it! I didn't think you'd come here!" he sighed hanging his head in defeat.

"AHHHH HELP THEIF!" they heard a cry and the two rushed out and found only an old lady on her knees Shooti quickly helped her up.

"Are you alright Ma'am?" he asked.

"I'm alright, but I thought we'd be able to finally stock bomb bags in our store." She said sadly.

"Let me help you home." Citron replied walking her home.

"Thank you young man…" she said as Citron helped her home.

"That poor old lady…" Ash muttered only for May to bop her on the head.

"I don't mean to be heartless, but we've only got eight hours and twenty seven minutes to find the other kids." May warned.

"Yeah, I know…" Ash muttered as he took off into East Clock Town. He looked around and sighed. Morelull saw something moving around on top of a building with a straw roof above one of the door.

"More! Morelull!" he shouted jumping up and down glowing brightly pointing to the roof. Ash quickly found a flower and dove in and flew to the top happily landing on the blue haired boy named Corn but he remembered him as Cress. "Oh wow you found me! There's only three of us left. you're doing well."

"Don't praise me just yet." Ash replied jumping off the building and rushing into west Clock town where after seeing some Dancing he spotted Dent or Cilan as he remembered by the gate.

"Nice work, you're moving with quite the spice in your step." He said.

"Well a stitch in time saves nine you know." Ash replied as he swept through South Clock town finding Pod in a box he groaned but congratulated Ash.

"Shinji's a pretty smart hider good luck." He replied as he ran off. Ash sighed he swept the town again and avoid the evil Lillipup and sat to think for a minute. He then noticed the Laundry pool and rushed there finding Shinji in a box much to his shock.

"I under estimated you…" Shinji said in a slight growl. He clearly didn't like to lose. "A deal is a deal. But I'm only going to show you once so pay attention. You guys ready?"

"Ready!" they shouted as they lined up and turned to show numbers on their back reading '53124"

"Five Three one two four. Did you get that?" Shinji asked.

"Got it!" Ash replied confidently.

"The hideout is in East Clock town our friend Sophocles ." Shooti said.

"Okay got it! Thank you!" Ash called as they rushed forward towards East clock town. Ash found a small Alley way with a Chubby boy with some village clothes on

"Hi you're a new face, I can't let you in here unless you have a special code. If you try to break in we'll kick you out!" he warned a small ball shaped Silver Hedgehog. With brown and yellow spikes on it's back and body which spiked out.

"Toge Toge!" she growled.

"Uhhh don't worry we have it, we have it! Five, three, one, two, four!" Ash said quickly.

"That's right!" Sophocles said moving aside. "Welcome!" she said happily.

"Togemaru!" she added happily as Ash jumped down. He Saw an Turtwig, Elekid, Pansage, Panpour, Pansear and Snivy watching them warily he waved nervously as he passed he got to another part of the sewer.

"It might be faster to swim…" Ash muttered as he jumped in.

"Ash, wait!" May called but it was too late Ash sunk like a rock. Morelull began to freak out. May was able to lift Ash out with her magic as he laid there spewing water up.

"Deku can't swim…" May muttered flatly.

"Cough…"Ash muttered standing up. He spun and hopped from the edge to the platform with the torch to the other side, skillfully. "Okay let's get moving." He said but sensed something familiar and jumped away. It was a Skulltula May shrieked in fear and flew away a little. It Something similar to an Ariados but had a skull in it's abdomine and was much bigger. Ash waited for it to Spin and hit it with a bullet seed killing it instantly.

"That was…what was….I see you've fought those before," May muttered.

"Lots of times," Ash happily replied as they continued forward. They made their way to a room. As Ash made it to the ladder, there was a ringing Ash gasped as he listened to it ring six times…

 **Dawn of  
THE SECOND DAY  
-Only 48 hours remain-**

Ash gasped and made his way up the ladder. "This might be a little easier if I had my regular body."

"Oh you had to bring that up…" May sighed as they entered a strange tower with a blue light. Ash however was attracted to a scare crow dancing. "Hello little man care to dance? Dance the morning away till the Night comes to stay yah yeah?"

"Yeah yeah!" they all said and began to dance happily.

 **Night of the Second Day  
-36 Hours remain-**

"AAHHHHHHHH!" the scare crow cried as May, Morelull and Ash beat the crap out of him. Grumpy from the wasted twelve hours They came up to find an older man with long hair in a blue robe. "Oh hello are you friends of the bomber kids?" They come here sometimes. Dent and his brothers are excellent cooks.

"They are that sounds good. Sorry to intrude sir but we wanted to ask you a couple of questions?" Ash asked politely.

"Of course, you seem much more behaved then their other friend the Skull Kid he threatened to break all my instruments." The Man replied.

"How awful!" May gasped.

"He'd also said he'd steal my moon's tear and there was no way of stopping him." he replied gesturing to a beautiful looking tear shapped crystal with waves of a pale pink color in it. Even now look at him in the telescope he's probably causing trouble around the Clock Tower." He grumbled.

"Clock tower?!" Ash muttered looking into the telescope they could see Skull Kid on top of the tower laughing he looked up at the large moon which seemed enormous in the Telescope. Ash could see a monsterous face in it. The face let out a tear and it crashed right outside the observatory making Ash fall back he looked back in it to see Skull kid taunting them. Shaking his butt at them. Ash growled.

"What was that tremor…" the old man muttered.

"I'll go see!" Ash stated Morelull running behind him. He rushed outside and found another Moon tear outside and showed it to the old man.

"Well magnificent, I already have one you keep it." the man replied.

"Thanks!" Ash replied happily.

"Uhhh, how do we get to the top of the Clock Tower?" May asked.

"The only way up there is through the door that only opens at Midnight at the Eve of the Carnival tomorrow." The Man replied.

"Well at least we know where to find him." Ash replied.

"Also I heard a strange tell about a mysterious song about time. They say that if you play it backwards you can slow the flow of time. But playing each note twice you can move a half day forward in time." The man replied.

"That's interesting," Ash replied. "Okay gotta go see ya!" he replied racing off making his way back through the underground tunnel and back into town.

"So we just have to find the door right?" May asked.

"Yeah," Ash replied as he approached the tower and found the ramp leading up to where the door should be but he had no way to make it up the platform. "I could reach that if I was human but I'm too short now."

"Morrreeee." Morelull moaned.

"You need a yellow flower that should give us the boost we need." May replied as she looked around and rang. "Oh there down there!" she said leading them too it.

"Just a second!" Shouted a voice it was a Deku carrying bags with a large trio of leaves propelling him around. "That's my private property don't even think about using it without my permission!"

"I need it for just a second sir please! Just once!" Ash begged. The Deku who was tall with a leaf like mustache hummed.

"Well things are looking a bit iffy this year so I was thinking of moving out. But I'd like a souvenir for my wife. Something unique that shines with many night colors…I believe it's called a Moon's tear."

"Gasp I have one of those!" Ash stated giving it to him.

"Alright I'll give you the deed for this flower!" he happily said giving a rolled up piece of paper too him. he grabbed hi belongings and left. Ash instantly dove in and flew towards the platform. Exhausted he sat.

"And now…we wait…"

 **Dawn of  
THE FINAL DAY  
-Only 24 Hours remain-**

Ash laid there staring at the door. "I'm bored…" he muttered then watched the world go around below him. Several of the construction workers were bowing out with Manfore calling them cowards. Many people had gotten up and were leaving. There were panicked people searching everywhere for friends and family. Including the Mayor and his wife; Ash watched sadly. He yelped when tremors started shaking the world around him breaking some buildings making people scream in fear as they ran and cried.

"This is horrible…."Ash muttered.

"This isn't just some prank…what's going on with him…" May muttered. Soon Midnight struck as did the fire works that exploded in intense sound and color around He heard the doors slide down around it and the tower change above him once it finished he raced inside. And made his way to the top where he saw Skull kid sit in the same pose he had when he first cursed Ash tossing his flute up and down. He watched as it spun in the air and was caught in his hand.

"Sis!" Max shouted flying out from behind him.

"Ah Max! We've been looking for you two!" May called out. "Hey Skull Kid what if you gave that Mask back like now!" She called Ash was staring up at the moon seeing it right above them covering all of their upper view he gulped. May rang at the Skull Kid but nothing. "Hey come on are you listening?"

Max rushed out. "Swamp, Mountain, Ocean, Canyon! Hurry the four that are there bring them here!" he called desperately only to get whacked hard by Skull Kid.

"Don't speak out of line stupid fairy!" he spat.

"NO MAX!" May cried out ringing in horror. "What are you doing Skull Kid do you think you're still our friend after that?!"

"Well, whatever…" Skull Kid sneered. "Even if they were to come now they wouldn't be able to handle me heh hehh. Just look above you if it's something that can be stopped then just try to stop it."

May looked up at the moon and gasped horrified. He then let out a shriek dark magic pulsing from his body and surged into the moon. It's eyes turned a deep glowing red and rushed towards the ground. He kept screaming as Ash used Bullet seed to make him drop the time flute. He dove for it and grabbed it. Then his memories of Serena came flooding back.

 _It was the day he left for his journey. She came to say goodbye. "You're already leaving this land of Hyrule aren't you?"_

" _I have to find Hilda, she should enjoy this too." Ash replied simply._

" _Well, I guess I can't stop you…" Serena replied, she turned and handed Ash something only he and Pikachu recognized. "Even though it was only a short time I feel like I've known you forever. I'll never forget the days we spent in Hyrule. And I know we'll meet again someday. I want you to take this flute."_

" _Are you sure I should take something this precious?" Ash asked._

" _Yes, I am praying that your journey be a safe one. If something happens remember this song…" she replied as she began to play the song of time. It's notes echoing inside his mind with strong nostalgia. "It reminds me of us."_

" _Aww…" Ash replied smiling._

" _Pikachu!" he said happily they waved jumping onto Epona and began to ride off._

" _The Goddess of time is protecting you. If you play this song she will aid you…"_ Serena's voice called out to him.

Ash suddenly felt May bob his head desperately and ringing obnoxiously. "Hey don't just stand there we need to do something forget about that dusty old instrument. Someone help us Goddess of time anyone we need more time!"

"More time….More….time..THAT'S IT!" Ash shouted as he began to play the flute which transformed into Deku Horns that made a trumpet like sound as he played out the song of time. And instantly the three fell through a tunnel of white with many gears and memories spinning around them.

 **Dawn of  
THE FIRST DAY  
-Only 72 hours remain-**

Then they found themselves outside of the clock tower. "What the…" May, muttered in shock. "Everything has started over…" she and Ash rushed up and looked up sure enough there was the moon over the tower. It wasn't as close as it was on the third and second days before but it was getting closer. Close enough to cause alarm.

"The Time flute Alright! Thank you Serena!" Ash cheered jumping up and down.

"Who?" May asked.

"A Good friend of mine." Ash replied.

"Okay now what the heck are you?!" May yelped.

"Just a Legend…"Ash replied innocently. "I'm just glad I got the Time Flute back."

"Wait so the instrument was that precious item Conway was talking about?" She asked.

"Yeah, Oh wait he said he could change me back if I got the Time Flute back!" Ash said jumping.

"Oh yeah lets go see him!" May added as they rushed back into the tower. And there waiting was the Conway the Happy Mask Salesmen.

"Did you get back the item that was stolen from you?" Conway asked adjusting his glasses.

"Yup!" Ash replied showing off the Deku horns. Conway happily started shaking him,

"Oh, Oh You got it you got it!" he happily said as Ash made sounds of discomfort.

"Alright now," Conway said going over to a huge Piano. "Follow along." He said as he began to play an incredibly soothing and calming beautiful song. Once he played it a couple of times Ash followed along on his Deku Horns and instantly he saw a vision of him waving goodbye to the Deku Scrub who was calmed. A mask cluttered at Ash's feet he and Pikachu looked themselves over and sighed in relief they even hugged each other in sheer joy.

"That was the Song of Healing, it's a melody that heals evil magic and trouble spirits and turns them into masks. I'm sure it'll be of assistance to you in the future." Conway assured. "I'll give you that mask as a commemoration of this day." He said as Ash picked it up. "Fear not the magic is sealed inside you can return to your Deku form by wearing it and return to normal by taking it off."

"Neat!" Ash said as he placed it on his belt.

"Now I have fulfilled my promise to you." he said holding out his hand Ash suddenly remembered something and stared at it. "Now please give me that which you promised."

"Uhhhhhhh…" Ash muttered a nervous smile on his face.

"Don't tell me, my mask you did get it back didn't you?" Conway asked.

"Not exactly….no…" Ash admitted when Conway grabbed him and violently shook him and even swung him around.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?! IF YOU LEAVE MY MASK OUT THERE SOEMTHING TERRIBLE WILL HAPPEN!" he shrieked as Ash was launched into the wall behind him.

"Killing me doesn't solve anything ya know…" Ash deadpanned as he slid down the wall.

"What's so special about that mask, anyway?" May snarked.

"What's so special? I'll tell you!" Conway snapped; the imagery focusing on the evil Mask. "The Mask that Imp stole is called the Mask of Ghetsis. It is an Accursed item from a legend that says it was used by an Ancient tribe in their Hexing rituals. It is said that an Evil and wicked power is bestowed upon those who wear it. According to legend the troubles caused by this mask were so great is was sealed away by the ancients ones in shadow to prevent it's misuse. But now the tribe from the Legend has vanished so no one knows it's true nature. I went through great lengths to get that mask. " Conway explained.

"So the Moon crashing into Termina is your fault." Ash deadpanned.

"Humans are both curious and flawed. When I finally found it I felt a tremendous amount of Dark Power coming from that mask. An feeling of an Omen that made your hair stand on end. And now that Imp has it you must get it back quickly before something terrible happens."

"I'll do it we did have a deal anyway and I kind of want to stop the moon from crashing into the tower." Ash replied.

"What?!" May said shocked.

"Oh really thank you thank you! I had a feeling you'd say that." He said turning away his glasses glaring but he turned back to them. "Just trust in your strengths and believe you can do it! Believe!"

* * *

 _ **And that's the end of Chapter one which took me seven hours special thanks to Chuggaconroy's lets play for helping me out**_

 _ **READ AND REVIEW!**_


	2. Deja Vu Times two!

_**I'm quite happy to see the response to this! ^_^ thanks for the Support! Also for an upcoming part think Gible biting Ash on the head. Also I had made a mistake in the last chapter thanks to DreamGuardianAllen for pointing out but I had made another mistake I have other roles in mind for Clemont and Bonnie or Citron and Eureka so they've swapped out with Sophocles and Trip**_

* * *

 _I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

Vigintiunus: _ **Déjà vu times two**_

Ash, Pikachu and May walked outside the door. Not before Conway gave them a Bomber's Notebook that had been dropped calling them brats, Ash didn't think they were that bad. Either way he thought it could come in handy. May wasn't happy about what had been going on with her former friend."Skull Kid is using that mask to do terrible things! Well, whatever it takes we've got to do something about it!" she growled.

"Swamp, Ocean, Mountain, Canyon….the four that are there bring them here…." Ash muttered humming hand on his chin. "I wonder what that means?" he asked.

"I bet Max was referring to the areas just outside of town. There's one in each compass direction." May replied.

"Okay that's a start but who are we supposed to be looking for? He said something about the four who are there." Ash sighed.

"I have no idea, as smart as he is; he leaves out important stuff when he's all flustered." May replied. "We'll just have to go and find out."

"I'm sure we'll know them when we see them." Ash replied confidently. "So where too first?"

"If we go out of the gate in front of us, we'll be heading in the direction of the swamp." May replied.

"Okay let's go!" Ash replied as he walked down the steps and spotted the same Lillipup from before. "Hey maybe now that I'm human it won't attack me." Ash said as the Lillipup noticed him. "Hey there little guy-"The Lillipup jumped up and chomped down on his head hard like he was going for the throat. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he said ridging up as Pikachu and May going rigid in horror gasped.

Ash had to struggle to get it off and hid in the Laundry Pool. He sighed. "Why?! What did I do to it!?"

"I'd just stay away from it from now on if I were you." May, said timidly.

"Yeah…." Ash sighed then remembered something. "Hey remember what the guy at the Observatory said. There are different ways to play the Song of Time!"

"Yeah, either each note twice to go forward half a day or backwards to slow it down." May replied.

"I think the second one is gonna help us a lot!" Ash said grinning as he pulled out the Time Flute and played it backwards he felt a surge of light fill the area made them all glow for a minute then died down.

"It worked the flow of time has slowed considerably! Alright let's get as much done as we can!" May replied. Ash and Pikachu confidently nodded and they rushed out the Laundry Pool than out towards the gate.

 **[Termina Field]**

"Whoa…." Ash muttered as he set foot outside. The large field had an expansion of trees just beyond the horizon he looked around he was on the southern end so there wasn't much to see and carried on through the large hollowed out log.

"Ash behind you!" May suddenly shouted with an alarm ring Ash turned to see a jelly like see through Ditto like creature with a pair of eye stocks with Grimer eyes Ash jumped away when it tried to eat him and slashed it. The Monster instantly turned into a harmless puddle.

"What was that?!" Ash yelped.

"A Chuchu, I'm guessing they don't have those in Hyrule?" May asked.

"Not that I've seen…" Ash admitted tapping his foot in the puddle.

"Don't do that that! It makes them mad. It won't be dead for long. Anyway we're burning daylight." May warned.

"Yeah let's go." Ash said continuing on until they passed a tree that Ash stopped at and looked closely at. "There's a drawing here…." May hovered above his shoulder and gasped.

"Oh! I remember this! Max and I drew this with the Skull kid when we first met him." she exclaimed. "He told us he had been fighting with his friends and that they had left him all alone."

 _It was storming in Termina May and her brother braved the wind and rain hoping not to be struck by lightning._

" _Ahhh! We've gotta take shelter somewhere!" May groaned._

" _May over there!" Max called she gasped and saw the hollowed out Log they quickly flew into it. As May relaxed and let her magic keep her above ground to rest her wings she heard a strange warbling ring she looked over and saw that Max was shivering violently. She leaned into him to warm him up. Max stopped shivering._

" _Th-thank you sis." Max said quietly in a grateful tone. They suddenly heard someone else shivering violently. A long cluster of straw like hair covered the face of what looked like a bony boy. It was actually a Skull Kid. Watching him for a moment they went over to him. And soon the three were snuggling together for warmth from the vicious storm, which finally ended the next morning._

 _Soon the three were playing Skull kid was cartwheeling around. They listened as he played a song some children taught him. He was hiding in grass with Max looking for him._

" _Found you!" Max said as Skull Kid popped up and laughed. After a full day of playing Skull kid and them drew a picture of him May and Max on the tree._

" _ **I'm sure it was because he was always playing tricks that no one wanted to play with him. But to do what he did just because of that…."**_

 _It was a few days before they had knocked out Conway. Skull Kid was searching through his bag when he pulled out the cursed mask. "Oooh…." Skull kid said looking at it with interest. "I'd look really scary in this!"_

" _ **And Once he got his power…."**_

Ash and Pikachu looked at May who shook of the memory and flew towards a marked gateway with some tribal patterns on it.

"Is this the right way?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, " May replied as they continued on Ash suddenly saw Xerosic and Shot him down with the Deku mask then taking it off and approaching him. "HEELLLOOOO! I am Xerosic! Wait Green Clothes young and a fairy, by chance are you a fairy boy?"

"Yes I am." Ash replied. entered, after a few moments it was like they had stepped into a whole other world.

"I am one too though I am thirty five years of age a fairy hasn't come to me yet." Xerosic said a little forlornly.

"Uh huh…" May replied flatly.

"So I sell maps to help my father. My father says I should act my age but…anyway would you like to buy a Map of the Southern Swamp?" Xerosic asked.

"Actually yeah that would be helpful." Ash replied paying twenty five for it. It was actually twenty but he felt bad that he had gotten the last one for free and that Xerosic didn't remember him for timey wimey reasons.

"Excellent, XerosssssZA! Magic words made by yours truly don't steal them!" Xerosic said.

"You've got it!" Ash replied as he May and Pikachu followed the path and within a few moments it was like they were in a whole new world.

 **[Southern Swamp]**

Ash felt an air of death as he entered the swamp. He looked around nervously noticing the water was a murky color. "What's up with the water…."

"It looks like it's been poisoned." May muttered. "Better stay out of it for now."

Ash nodded heading in a little deeper before spying a strange looking statue. It looked like the one he passed by that opened it's wings when he brushed against it back in Clock town.

Suddenly, "Oh ho ho ho! This is a rare sight you are a Fairy Boy correct?"

"Westwood?!" Ash and Pikachu gasped then they sighed. "It's not really him it's just the Termina Counterpart."

"Whether or not that's true is up to you. But what business do you have in this poisoned swamp?" The Owl asked.

"Just looking for someone," Ash replied.

"I see, well, I wish you all the luck you'll get. I will not judge since you're willing to Venture further; though you should not go on this journey until you are ready."

"I think I'm set." Ash replied confidently.

"What's happened to this Swamp?!" May asked.

"This Swamp has lost it's Guardian Deity but it was destined to fade anyway." The Owl said a little cynically. "Hoo, Hoot and that destiny is not solely limited to this swamp. If you have the courage and determination to proceed forth than I shall teach you something useful. The stone statue here that bares a close resemblance to me I placed those throughout the land to aid the one with the power to change destiny. Whereever he may appear. If you have spoken forth or touched one of these stone Statues and thus spread their wings. Then the stone carved at my feet will certainly be of some assistance." The Owl finished.

"Song?" Ash asked and knelt down seeing The notes carved at the foot of the statue and instantly pulled out the Time Flute.

"Remember it and play it well." The owl stated. Ash nodded and began following the notes. Within Minutes the Song of Soaring a beautiful and simple soaring tune, was memorized in his mind. "Whenever you play this song we shall be reminded of our eternal friendship that transcends time and space." The owl replied and flew off but those words rung a bell in Ash's mind.

"Hey wait!" Ash called but he was gone. Ash sighed but perked up quickly. "Anyway we've got another very helpful song. Let's keep going!" he said as he pocketed the Time Flute and entered a above ground hut of sorts. He followed the ladder When he entered there was a Tanned muscular man with tan skin and blue hair yawning.

"Excuse me," Ash said as he walked up with Pikachu on his shoulder and May hovering beside him. "What is this place for?"

"Oh, a customer, well it is a swamp cruise than Tourists but our guide has been gone for a while and no one really likes to come with the poisoned water." The man sighed.

"Oh that's too bad, hey if I find the guide think I'll be able to ride the boat at my own volition? I'll pay full price!" Ash bargained.

"It's your money." The man replied, "the woman who usually runs the cruise lives with her sister behind this place at the potion shop at the edge of the Swamp. Look for a large door way with a potion overhead."

"Thanks I'm Ash, this is May and Pikachu."

"Adam." He replied Ash nodded and ran off. He saw the potion sign and only noticed a path of lily pads standing between him and the poison water.

"Your Deku Mask will help you cross." May said. "They hop on lily pads all the time."

"Thanks!" Ash replied as he put on his Deku mask and skipped over the Lily pads to the large area Adam had mentioned and entered. The Shop was in a tree connected to the ground by a ladder yellow water was flowing from a poisoned waterfall and around it. Ash found he was okay ankle deep waiding through the water but didn't stay long he quickly got on the platform and climbed up. When he entered a much more potent smell of Mushrooms and herbs filled his nose then that of the Potion Store in Hyrule.

"EEEK Brutella!" Ash yelped as the Familiar face of one of Giovanni's most powerful minions looked at him.

"Are you gonna buy something chat or just stand there because there's a loitering fee." she stated. "And how'd you know my name anyway?!" she asked.

"uhhh Lucky guess you look like a Brutella." Ash said a little timidly.

"Why because I'm an old Lady, yeah we're everywhere get used to it. What do ya want?" Brutella asked.

"Uhh I was looking for Nastina your sister." Ash said quickly correcting himself.

"Heh didn't know we were that famous. And I'll have you know the two of us are gorgeous for our age!" Brutella snapped.

"Uhhh right, sorry kind of new here, Ash admitted.

"It's kind of a long barely believable story with him anyway is she here?" May asked.

"No, she went to pick Mushrooms and hasn't come back. We're not as young as we used to be so it takes time to walk in the Woods of Mystery but she's taking much longer than usual." Brutella stated.

"I'll find her, where is this Forest of Mystery?" Ash asked.

"Literally out the back, go behind the shop and you can't miss it." Brutella stated.

"Ok thanks!" Ash bowed and left. When he got back to shore and circled around to the entrance to the forest he turned to May. "It did happen, and how'd you know it had something to do with that."

"Because everytime you act weird in front of someone it's because you've seen them somewhere before in this Hyrule place." May replied.

"Could you not say it like that?" Ash deadpanned.

"Sorry," May replied,

"Any way those two I've seen before. Back in Hyrule ehhh four years later I guess…they were powerful Minions of an Evil King named Giovanni. And I had to fight me….they swore to return and haunt me…" Ash muttered with slightly wide eyes as they entered the forest. At the edge of the forest there was a Mankey who seemed to be waiting for someone.

"Follow me!" it said and rushed off.

"Whoa it talked!" Ash stated.

"Quick follow it!" May shouted. Ash nodded and ran after it Pikachu and May hot on his heels going through log tunnels that reminded him of the Lost Woods. Going left and right as he made his way through he had to dodge a strange looking Tirtouga monster that spun at him Ash was hit one and Pikachu zapped it into Submission.

The Mankey waited until Ash shook out the cobwebs in his head and continued on Pikachu zapping any Snappers he saw as they finally made it to a clearing where a bunch of other Mankey and Pansage were watching over a figure Ash recognized.

"Nastina! Are you okay?!" Ash asked.

"Errrg no! I was minding my own business picking mushrooms when that blasted Skull kid got me from behind. I can't move, I didn't think the brat was that strong!" Fukana stated.

"Uhhhhg!" Ash groaned in frustration. "I wish I had something!"

"Bah some help you are," Nastina growled.

"Ash wait! Lets run back to Brutella and tell her what happened!" May said.

"You're right, they run a potion shop!" Ash said before turning back to Nastina. "We'll be back don't worry!" he said with the same Mankey leading them out of the forest Ash quickly rushed back and entered the potion store.

"Your…sister needs….help!" Ash said catching his breath.

"What why?" Brutella said looking at him surprised.

"She was attacked by Skull Kid it was very powerful and now she can't move!" Ash shouted. Brutella let out a small shriek.

"Kiyaaa! Hold on!" she said diving under the counter and throwing a few things about, one of them being a fairy in a jar. "AHA!" she shouted pulling out a bottle with Red liquid. "Give her this it'll get her back on her feet in no time!"

"Got it!" Ash replied as he took the bottle and rushed off back through the forest lead by the Mankey and Snappers having their insides fried by Pikachu's Thunderbolt. When they got there…

" _Sniff, sniff…_ That smell that's Brutella's!" Nastina stated as she snatched the bottle and downed it then placed it back in Ash's hands as she roared her beads and jewels glowing as her hair became fiery pigtails. "OOOOOHHH my strength has returned!" she roared jumping on her broom the flame out. But full of energy she began to fly off. "I run the river cruise come by if you're in the neighborhood!" she said with a happy cackle and took off. Ash smiled and relayed the news to Kyokuna.

"That's good to hear I knew that red potion would do the trick."Brutella stated. "I would've gone with her but my nose ain't what it used to be I heard there's a mask that has quite the sniffer though stuff like that is probably just a dumb fairy tale." She sighed as Ash went on his way but not before writing down that in his Bomber's note book.

Ash quickly made his way back towards the Swamp Cruise hut and made his way towards where Nastina was. "Oh it's you!"

"Hey you made it I wanted a ticket I know it's of my own volition but I'm willing to pay full price." Ash said quickly.

"Tempting but I should give it to you for free. I don't want to but you helped me so fair is fair. Why you want to go deeper where the poison is worse anyway?" Nastina asked.

"I'm looking for someone I don't know who but they're in the swamp." Ash replied.

"Welp it's your funeral hope aboard kid." Nastina said without a second thought.

"Thanks." Ash replied as he sat on the boat. And it made its way down the river a little.

" **Welcome to Southern Swamp tour. On your left is a bunch of swamp plants that are dying because this land has been cursed by some twerp in a mask that stares into your soul; With the intent to eat said soul,** " said Nastina as she flew above the boat with a Mega Phone, " **On your right is more of that plus in front of you is an Octorok in the way."**

"What!?" Ash yelped as he looked and gasped seeing the large monster from his childhood. However the boat pierced it in the eyes killing it instantly.

" **Don't worry we avoid law suits by putting a nice sharp spear at the end of our boats. EH HA HA HA!"**

"That laugh I remember…." Ash sighed as they continued through the tunnel.

" _ **When you get back at the left of the swamp near it's edge is Brutella and Nastina's potion stop buy one get one half off….after buying five at full price."**_

"Wow…" May muttered.

"She must have been really greatful considering I got this ride for free." Ash stated in a little shock.

"Pikachu…" he muttered sweat dropping.

"Why do you keep talking like that you know Pokemon talk here too right?" May asked, Pikachu let out a sound of surpise.

"Pikachu wasn't born in Termina neither of us are…" Ash told her.

"Huh, suddenly that story is suddenly more believable, no offense hold on." May said sprinkling Pikachu with some magic.

"How's that?" May asked.

"Uhhh good I think," Said Pikachu, "Whoa! I talked like a human!" he gasped.

"Yup welcome to the Terminian clique!" May happily said.

"Wow thanks!" Pikachu said as they suddenly saw a large walled wooden castle like structure coming up to them on the right.

" _ **On your right is the Deku Palace anyone who wants to disembark here, get off when the boat stops or forever hold your peace!"**_ Nastina said as Ash prepared to dock.

He got off on the boat and it continued without him. Ash stared up at the castle taking it in. It was a tall sturdy structure with red white and green tribal patterns on it. "I never thought that Deku could build something like this…" Ash muttered.

"Don't the Deku have a Kingdom where you're from?" May asked.

"Not that I've heard of." Ash replied as he looked around a little bit. Then he saw a couple of Deku Guards with tiny little Morelull on their heads.

"Why do they have Morelull here?" Ash asked.

"Morelull can suck away life energy and they glow and they're grass and fairy type. So they make great body guards and lanterns." May replied. "Not all of them have Morelull though usually grass types."

Ash nodded and knew what to do however…. "Excuse me…" Ash looked down and saw a Pansage looking up at him.

"Oh hey what's up? Are you Cilan's Pansage?" Ash asked.

"No, I'm wild and I've been watching you from the forest, saw all you did." The Pansage replied.

"Oh cool!" Ash replied.

"Please help me!" The Pansage said suddenly.

"Huh what's wrong?" Ash asked.

"The Swamp is poisoned and Woodfall temple is acting strange. I can't find the entrance. Only my brother and Princess Bianca, made it in side. It didn't go well, the Princess disappeared and upon returning to get help my brother was captured by the Deku King who's convinced that he kidnapped her!" The Pansage stated crying. "Now both him and the Swamp are in danger!"

"Don't worry I'll help!" Ash replied.

"Oh you will thank you!" the Pansage sniffled as Ash put on the Deku Mask and went forward.

"Excuse me?" Ash said to the guards.

"Oh hello young one what are you doing here? This is the palace of the Deku Kingdom." The Deku asked.

"I wanted to go into the Palace…" Ash replied Morelull on his head and May hovering beside him.

"Ohh I see, well usually we don't let people with official business. But just this once I can let you in to see the Humiliation of the evil Pansage!" the guard stated.

The other nodded. "Go straight down this hall through the door and you will see it!" The other Guard said as they shrunk down into their flower. Ash went in Hilda keeping on his tail.

As they entered, they saw a large throne room. In the middle was a pile of logs that were being carefully piled with the dirt ground being dug out. Ash quickly passed them and went up to a quartet of guards that were crying.

"Oh boohoo it's terrible, the princess and the Pansage entered the Temple but only the Pansage came out!" said one.

"Bianca recently learned to play the Deku pipes our King was so proud and now this! SOB" said a second one.

"Only Royal family members can enter the Temple that evil Pansage was using her! Now he will pay for angering our King!" said the third.

"I heard a rumor he ate the Princess!" said the fourth making them all bawl excessively as Ash stared.

"You there young one!" Boomed a voice, Ash quickly looked up and saw the King he had a deku face that was turned into a frown he was a bit of a plump man in a robe made of flowers and leaves, with a large hat similar to a Vileplume's flower with an Ivysaur bulb on top, and flowing Green Scarf. "I haven't seen your face before, are you visiting?"

"Ye..yes sir!" Ash said standing attention.

"Normally I don't allow the likes of you to just waltz into my Chamber!" he said waving his staff which had a small Gloom like head on it. "But today is different. We are punishing the Evil Pansage who kidnapped my Princess! He has insulted the Royal Family I'll show him what happens when you do that gaze into the cage at the fools face!" he said pointing at a cage behind him Ash turned and saw a shiny Pansage trying to break free of the ropes that were binding him to a pole.

"I will make him suffer until he can suffer no more he will burn BURN I SAY!" he shouted laughing manically as Ash moved slowly away from him. And Crept to the butler at his side.

"What's with him?" Ash asked a little worried.

"Excuse him young master." Said a voice Ash turned to see a tall Deku in a tall upside down tear drop shape with a small bush for a mustache and leaves curved down for hair. "With the Princess missing he is unable to keep his cool and think rationally. We haven't gone to find her because he convinced that the Monkey knows. I fear he's telling the truth and that she's in danger but he won't listen." Ash sadly nodded and left seeing the Pansage from before.

"Is brother alright?" He asked.

"For now, but they're going to punish him…" Ash sighed, "I'm not sure what to do."

"You must speak to him!" The Pansage said.

"I did see an Entrance at the back of it." Ash replied thoughtfully.

"It's a tall place no one can reach! You need to find the bean seller who lives under this palace." Pansage said.

"Okay so we just gotta find a way underground." Ash replied.

"There's a hole to him in the right door! Once you get the seed plant it in soft soil outside the outer Garden!" The Pansage said before running off.

"Okay you heard him let's go!" Ash said as they made their way to the third door. The room was filled with some herbs and boulders, and plenty of Deku Guards. Ash had to watch the path of each and go in the opposite direction or even walk quietly beside them then quickly duck out of sight as they turned. Eventually he got to a hole in the ground.

"made it!" Ash sighed.

"You hear something?" One of the Deku's asked. Ash yelped and quickly dove in May following. He made it inside and saw a familiar face.

"Uh hey, do you have any beans?" he asked.

"Yup not much bussiness down here I'll give it to you for free. It grows as soon as you place water on it." He lazily said handing Ash the bean. As Ash took off the Mask he looked around. It was a small cave with some moss growing on it with the light from the setting sun slowly dying out.

 **Night of  
THE FIRST DAY  
-60 Hours remain-**

"Water! Fresh precious water!" Ash said so happily as he dove down and placed it in the bottle.

"That bottle has old lady slime on it." May said turning a little green.

"The Plant is not going to care!" Ash replied as he corked the bottle and looked around he saw a portal to take him up. He Pikachu and May stood on top of it. And then they suddenly found themselves back outside the Deku palace right where they needed to be. "Excellent!" Ash said as he planted the seed and placed the water on it. Instantly it sprouted and turned into a large leafy plant. Ash placed on his Deku mask and rode it up.

"It's only just become Night time I think we're making great time." Ash replied.

"I'm not so sure." May replied.

"Don't worry I got this." Ash replied as he shot a wild Deku that was aiming for him with his own bullet seed and got it caught by the Deku soldiers who started beating it up. While they were distracted Ash quickly flew from flower to flower entering the next room. He did the same thing again and made it to the castle entrance.

"What I tell you?" Ash replied.

"Your Ego is gonna get us killed I swear." May huffed as they entered the room.

"Hey Monkey," Ash said to the Pansage who upon closer inspection was a lighter green color with pale green yellow skin and lime green ears.

"ACK! I didn't kidnap the Princess they don't believe me no matter how many times I say it won't bring her back! If they're not careful the Princess will fall victim to a monster! Forget it I'm done with you Deku's do what you will!" he growled sighing and hanging his head.

Ash took off the Deku mask surprising him. "Oh hey what are you!?" he gasped.

"Shhhh," Ash replied before quietly explaining what he was and what was going on and changed back. "Wow amazing what are you oh never mind that do you have a loud instrument that could carry a song?"

"I"ve got Deku Pipes." Ash replied.

"That's perfect!" Pansage said happily. "Me and Princess Bianca were trying to find out about what was happening so we went to Woodfall temple. And found it had become a Monster's Lair. The Princess was captured. She told me to come back here for help. But when I did the King went flying off the Handle and captured me. I have to save her!" he groaned struggling.

"I'll go." Ash said.

"What you will why?! You don't even know us." Pansage said.

"That's what heroes do." Ash replied kindly. "Don't always need a reason to help someone." Pansage teared up a little and nodded.

"Okay I will teach you the Melody that opens the Temple. The Princess taught it to me, I'll sing the song quietly so they won't hear!" Pansage said. He began to chant out a small jumpy tune. It seemed to invigorate those that heard it. Ash repeated it on the Deku Pipes.

 _Ash has learnt the Sontana of Awakening; this uplifting song awakens those who are in a deep sleep. But uhhhhhhhhhh…..You've just condemned Pansage….oops_

"The Pansage knows the sacred song! The Melody that only the Royal Family knows! That proves he deceived the Princess so he could enter the Temple! EVERYONE LET THE EVIL BEINGS TORTURE COMMENCE!" the King shouted.

"What? no!" Ash said as he was yanked out of the cage and dragged out.

Pansage shouted as loudly as he could. "You better take the pathway the Deku use to reach the Temple. But you must hurry! If you don't I'll be tortured by the Deku King!"

Ash yelped as he was thrown out. "AND STAY OUT!" the Deku guards shouted as Ash got to his feet.

"Pathway, Pathway!" Ash muttered to himself and looked around spotting a Cave that was a bit up and a pathway of lilypads then using the flower. He rushed inside and found himself on top of the Southern temple. On top of large mushroom cap,

"Ash look out!" May shouted Ash dodged a duo of Yamega like creatures charging up electricity with Beedrill Stingers Ash quickly shot them down and watched as they hit the water.

"That was close…"Ash sighed, "good thing I was in my Deku form."

"Yeah those things are nasty and can only be shot down." May noted.

"Is this the path to Woodfall?" Asked Morelull.

"It should be," Hilda replied. "At least that's what I've heard."

"Looks like we were closer to Woodfall than we thought," Ash muttered as he used the flowers in the caps to cross. Even landing on top of the large stone wall at some point; He noticed a strange structure and wrote it down in the Bomber's note book. Eventually he could see the Deku Palace from where he was.

He eventually made it to a feather statue; Westwood must have placed these here as well. He entered, "I hope I'm going the right way…." Ash muttered.

 **[Woodfall]**

The area he entered was secluded and quiet. He could smell the rotting corpse stench of the poisoned water which looked like a murky purple slime. He saw a path of small bridges that was leadning him to a small hut on supports above the water along with greyish plants and reeds sticking up above the water. And Above him in the sky leering at him was the moon threatening to crush them all.

"Wow, this place is pretty at night…" Ash muttered.

"Ash come on, no time for sight-seeing!" Morelull shouted.

"Right!" Ash replied as he ran up the bridges yelping as he was knocked back by a Heracross like creature on four legs that was charging at him. Morelull quickly killed it with Moon Blast causing it to explode and fall into the water in fire balls.

"That was an over the top way to go…" Ash muttered as he followed the planks felling a few more of the bugs and seeing a strange cave. Having stopped on a stump with a flower on it, after felling a wild Deku, he entered finding it to be a great Fairy fountain with Green Chansey like fairies and even less.

"Not here too!" May cried; as Ash gasped.

" _I'm afraid so young ones, Skull Kid has shattered all the Great Fairies throughout Termina. Please restore us by finding those who are trapped in each of the temples. Pieces of my form are scattered in Woodfall Temple. Use this mask to guide them too you."_

Suddenly out of the water flying into Ash's hands was a Mask that resembled a Great Fairy.

"We'll do what we can!" Ash stated as he ran out and continued his trek felling more foes as he made his way, to the hut, Landing on it.

"Look at this…" Morelull muttered as they approached a small platform with a symbol on it.

"That's the Deku Scrub Mark I wonder if they worship here…" May muttered.

"I think this might be where we have to awaken the Temple. Ash replied as he activated an Owl statue then hopped up onto the platform and played the Sontana of Awakening.

Suddenly risings from the water with a bit of a tremor was the temple bringing up lots of water that almost hit Ash's feet as it rose. It was a tall Aztec like building with vines and pictures of ancient Deku Scrubs covering it. Growing into it was a large but dead tree.

"Wow…" Ash muttered staring at the temple before him.

* * *

 _ **I Forgot that you could get the Great Fairy Mask from restoring the Great Fairy in Clock Town after turning back time once. So that's why it's here, Heaven help me this story might be going for 100% game completion. But once again very happy with the response this got!**_

 _ **READ AND REVIEW!**_


	3. The Secret of Woodfall Temple!

_**So onto the Woodfall Temple sorry this took a while I'm moving soon so I'm getting busy definitely midsummer anyway, Also apparently the two witches are the same ones but do not recognize Link probably because they won't meet for a few more years Huh….Thanks Shadic4566**_

 _I own nothing except the stuff I made up!_

Viginitiduo: _ **Secret of Woodfall Temple!**_

 **[Woodfall Temple]**

Using the Deku Flower Ash made his way inside, Morelul hanging onto his head and May following. He made it too the door and entered inside. When he did it reminded him a little of the Forest Temple. It was a large empty stone room with large trunks and stumps he saw a stray fairy and quickly put on the mask. It flew to him and he grabbed it.

"That's one." Ash said as he looked around the ground floor. "Wow it's pretty dark in here…why do I feel like I'm being watched?" he asked.

"Uhhh Ash…" May muttered ringing slightly in alarm. Ash found himself surrounded by Ditto like creatures with Sableye mouths and eyes. Ash let out a scream as the camera panned to the entrance showing dust fly as howls of pain rang out. Ash back in his human form climbed out and sighed in relief.

"That was close…" Ash muttered. As he turned back into a Deku and made it to the first, there was a wasp's nest he quickly shot down and moved onto the next stump in a chest sitting there, was another stray fairy his second one. After that he continued on his way, Seeing Skulltula as he flew.

"Don't hit me, don't hit me, don't hit me!" he whimpered to himself as he angled his trajectory to avoid them he managed to do so. "I miss my Fairy Bow…" He mumbled taking off the Deku Mask.

"You've shot an arrow before?" May, asked incredulously.

"Yes and I can tell you right now it's better than my Deku Bullet seed!" Ash declared as he entered the door.

"He's not wrong." Pikachu replied from his shoulder.

"Eewwww that stench!" she groaned as Ash and Pikachu held their noses. They saw a large glowing purple pool of water. "That waters like the poison swamp outside."

"I think I'm gonna throw up…it smells like a rotting corpse covered in poop and vinegar and left out in the sun!" Pikachu groaned.

"There are some weird flowers in there too…they kind of look fleshy…" Ash muttered looking down.

"Those are Corpse Lilies only Deku's can stand on them. Everything else will be eaten and die." May explained quickly.

"So never step on them without wearing the Deku Mask, got it!" Ash replied.

"Or Morelull in my case." Pikachu muttered as they made their way across.

"There's a Locked door on the other side but it looks like there's a Door down below us." Ash said turning a Deku flower lunged at him. He quickly spun and killed it revealing a fourth stray fairy that he collected. "We're collecting these easy!" Ash said grinning. He then noticed some pots he looked at the Great Fairy mask whose hair was sparkling.

"I wonder….." Ash muttered using his Deku Mask to skip across the water and break the pots revealing the fourth stray fair. "Aha! That makes four!" he said rushing back and entering the door he had been next too.

Inside were four large Corpse flowers, as he made his way around he had found a small key and made his way forward. Entering the next room he found it empty but then the door shut behind him. However Pikachu was left outside.

"Hey! Ash!" he called from the other side.

"Pikachu!" Ash called from the door.

"Warrrk!" said a voice Ash turned around he and May yelped at the sight of the Snappers rushing at him Ash ran as fast as they could.

"May HEELLLLLPPPP!" he shouted as he ran May buzzing above his head flying beside him.

"Uh okay, okay, use your Deku Mask and get the flowers if you can strike them from underneath it'll kill them instantly.

"Okay!" Ash said quickly pulling the mask on he quickly dove into the flower losing one that just went over him. It stopped and looked around. Going back over the flower and Ash shot up the force him the push gutted him and made the turtle flip over and die. He landed on another flower as a snapper looked over.

He played on the Deku Pipes a little and jumped in. It rushed over and he jumped up killing it instantly. The other two chased him and he ran to the nearest flower killing both of them at once he sighed in relief as the door opened Pikachu now as a Morelull rushed in and happily jumped on his head.

"Good to see you buddy." He said patting it.

"You too Ash I was worried when I heard you scream!" Morelull replied nuzzling him.

A chest appeared and he opened it. "A Dungeon Map!" he said pulling it out.

"That'll help us get through the temple." May rang out happily as they left. They returned to the locked door in the last room and entered it. Inside was more poison water several branches and a walkway leading up starting with a Dock like Walk way in front of them. Ash back in his Human form saw the block as did May.

"Bet you could push that. "She said."

"Way ahead of you," Ash replied as he began to do so it was light he was thankful that he didn't need the Silver or Gold Gauntlets for this as he moved it away. He saw a stray fairy floating below the water and used the mask to pick it up. While walking around a bit he saw an unlit torch. May got close to it.

"It's still warm…" she muttered. Ash sighed.

"I miss my bow and arrow," Ash sighed.

"Why didn't you, bring something like that with you!?" May snapped.

"Because….I left it in the future…" he sighed, waterfall tears running down his cheeks then it hit him. "A Deku stick!" he said pulling it out proudly. "This'll help!" he said running down the Dock towards the lit torch in the corner of the room. He gasped as a Skulltula came down he swapped out the stick for his sword. And slashed it hard when it turned around killing it, out came his fifth stray fairy. The mask's hair lit up again and Ash shot down both of the nearby bees nest with bullet seed. Out came the sixth stray fairy.

"Gotcha!" Ash said collecting both as he set the Deku stick on fire. He then carried it to the torch which unlocked a nearby room. He rushed inside and looked around the door slamed shut behind him again this time he had Pikachu, which came in handy when a couple of the Yanmega monsters swooped down on them.

"Use your thunderbolt Pikachu!" Ash called. Pikachu leapt from his shoulders and fired the attack.

"Right, _**Thunderboooooollltttt**_!" he shouted unleashing the attack frying them instantly. "Score one for Pikachu!" he said happily giving the victory sign. They fell to the floor dead and another chest appeared, and inside a compass.

Despite that however…."Uhhh," Ash muttered as he sighed and looked at May and Pikachu apologetically. "Don't get mad but I'm a little lost…"

"WHAT!?" they both shouted.

 **Dawn of  
THE SECOND DAY  
-48 Hours remain-**

Ash finally figured out his direction and headed back to the Dock Room and climbed up. He was hoping Pikachu and May would let him live this down, they weren't impressed. He lit a torch on the second floor and it opened a door which he traveled inside.

"Ash be careful I sense a lot of evil here." May warned.

"That is never good…." Pikachu sighed his ears drooping.

"Got it, Hilda- I mean May!" Ash said.

"Who's Hilda?" May asked.

"My friend the one I'm looking for." Ash replied as he made his way down the hall.

"Is she a fairy too?" May asked.

"Yes, actually, and we don't know why she left one day she was gone…." Pikachu replied sadly. Before he could continue he was attacked by Black Boes Ash and Pikachu began to cut their way through destroying them all in a burst of slashes and lightning. He managed to cut the last one down. Then he took the sole torch burning in the room and lit up all the torches.

"There we go, that should do something…" Ash said as a chest appeared granting him access to his Seventh stray fairy.

"I think we're making good time," Ash replied.

"It's only morning of the second day so I guess…" May replied not sounding so sure.

"Don't worry May we've got plenty of time especially with the Time Flute." Pikachu assured.

"Yeah but that kind of undoes everything you do." May noted.

"Oh…" The two muttered.

"Well…I'm sure we'll figure how to cross that bridge when we get there." Ash assured.

They entered the newly unlocked door and made his way inside this room has a bunch of plants and Deku flowers around as well as a couple of Dragonflies. He tested things out with his Great Fairy mask. "Another one is in here." Ash said.

"Are you gonna put that on in every room." May asked.

"Considering it's been very helpful yes, why?" Ash asked looking at her with it on. It's cute placid eyes staring back at her.

"It's just so….so…creeeepppyyy…" she muttered shivering turning a pale white. Pikachu looked at it.

"It's smile is kind of creepy…" Pikachu agreed.

"I'm more concerned with the eyes!" May replied.

Ash made his way down the stairs killing the Black Boes there and rescuing the Stray Fairy in the bubble. He went back up the stairs and began using the Deku flowers to fly around shooting down the Dragon Flies when he landed.

"Now I really miss my bow and arrows those things are hard to hit with just Bullet seed if they're not close enough…" Ash sighed.

"You said you didn't need them remember? Also they wouldn't have been any good to you since we regressed ages going back!" Pikachu replied. "I only evolved just before Hilda disappeared still…would've been nice to know that someone was going to drop the freaking moon on a poor defensless town somewhere." He added ears drooping.

"Whine about your mistakes later we've gotta keep going!" May said as she flew closer to the door. Ash followed and they found themselves back in the room with the large wooden flower.

"Hey you can see that shrine better." May said as they looked over and saw a small box on it.

"I bet that needs fire to run…" Ash hummed, "I'm hoping…." He said as he made a short cut by pressing on the switch. "Okay that makes things easier." He said as he continued on. He went into the door in front of it. Checking the great fairy mask again the hair lit up and Ash instantly switched to the Deku mask and got his ninth Stray fairy.

"I swear that Mask stares into my soul!" May whined as he continued on following the path. Pikachu looked at the eyes as well.

"Okay…now I'm starting to see it." At it's end was another stone door. He entered and instantly it shut. Coming down was a familiar Charmeleon-like monster wielding a sword and covered in spikes.

"A Dinolfo!" Ash yelped as he dodged and landed a slash, the monster roared in pain and lunged at him but Ash ducked away. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.

" _ **Thunderbolt**_!" he shouted unleashing the attack shocking the Dinolfos making it groan and shake out it's head.

Ash and Pikachu stood confidently ahead of it. It roared coming at them fast swinging it's tail and knocking them into the wall. Ash stabbed it as it was about to stab him.

"Iron Tail!" Ash commanded.

" _ **Irooonn TAIL**_!" he shouted his tail getting stiff with a broad blue light and slamming it hard into the Dinoflo's head. It groaned falling back it went to lunge again but Ash landed a deadly slash on it's chest making it fall back and burn away. With it gone a Chest was revealed. Ash rushed towards it and opened it up grinning madly.

"A Bow and Arrow!" Ash grinned happily, "Awesome!"

"Finally! Something really usefull!" Pikachu cheered.

"You think that's gonna help us at this point?" May asked.

"Definitely and I'll show you but first…" He said putting on the Great Fairy Mask nothing he took it off.

"You can't have my soul!" May and Pikachu whined hesitant to follow Ash as he left.

"May, Pikachu it's just a mask." Ash replied as he pulled out his new Hero's Bow.

"It's a creepy mask!" May whined before composing herself. "Now what were you going to show me?"

"Do you see that eye thing there?" Ash asked, she looked forward and saw it.

"I do now…" she replied.

"Well that is a switch and we're going to hit it with this arrow!" he said letting it go, the arrow struck the eye switch making it close there were some gears turning and the platform rose up and down. "Tada!" Ash sang.

"Awesome now we can get over to that door!" May called as Ash changed into the Deku mask and flew to the platform. He waited for it to rise and used it to cross into the next door. Once again he was locked inside.

"Now what?" May groaned.

"Something else that's gonna try to kill me, wonder what it is?" Ash asked as he turned around appearing was a large Toxicroak like monster with jagged teeth and claws and that rushed at him. Pikachu instantly zapped it with Thunderbolt and making it flinch in place as Ash slashed at it several times then rammed his shield into its gut. It fell back and groaned shaking out the cobwebs in its head before jumping back.

A Snapper suddenly appeared, and he jumped on top, acting like a cowboy the Gekko roared and rushed at him. Ash yelped and changed into a Deku jumping into a Deku flower once the Snapper was over him he jumped out knocking it back. The Snapper groaned and hid in its shell. Ash saw the Gekko climb over the walls heading for the other side. "May lock on now!" Ash shouted.

"Uhhh okay!" May said shaking a little but quickly locking onto Gekko Ash pulled out his bow and arrows and shot one in its back. It fell and jumped over him hoping onto the snapper Ash switched to his Deku Mask.

"Got the pattern down?" Ash asked as he ducked into a Deku flower.

"Yeah, I know the signal!" May replied. Ash rammed the Snapper from below and made it crawl into it's shell. Ash then shot the Gekko with another arrow making it fall it rammed into him Ash groaned as the Snapper rushed at him.

" _ **Charge, Go, Go, Go VOLT TACKLE**_!" Pikachu shouted ramming them with Volt tackle and knocking them into the wall. Ash jumped into a Deku flower May picking up Pikachu as a Morelull to keep him from getting crushed.

"Okay one more time!" Ash shouted as he hit the underside of the Snapper launching him into the air the Geko rushed to the wall Hilda dropped Pikachu onto his head and locked on he shot the final arrow and Gekko screamed contorting until he changed back into a Politoed that clapped it's hands happily. The Snapper died.

"It was cursed…" Ash muttered as the doors became unlocked even the one that was on the other side of the room containing a Familiar adorned chest. "I think this is…" he said opening it up and diving inside and pulling out the boss key. "The Boss Key! Now let's see if we can't mess with that shrine a little!" he said back tracking to where he had a good view of the shrine.

He saw the torch that was in front of it from where he was he used it to hit the box in the center. Instantly it rose up and began spinning purifying the water, "Alright!" Ash cheered.

"YAAAAAHHHHHH!" Pikachu cheered with him. He rushed over to where he could get onto the flower and picked up his tenth fairy. He saw another torch that wasn't lit near a switch.

"Those probably have to be messed with before we can move on…" Ash muttered as he focused pulling out his arrow and firing a few shots one finally hitting the other unlit torch. He jumped back over and used the Deku mask and flower, to make it to the switch and pressed it down a chest appearing before the final door. He made it back over and opened it, finding the eleventh stray fairy.

"Alright now to double check for stray fairies!" Ash stated proudly.

 **Night of  
THE SECOND DAY  
-36 Hours Remain-**

Ash's eye twitched as he saw four more stray fairies all in the final door before the boss. "I'm not happy about this…" he growled as he used the Deku Flower to collect the ones in the Alcoves left and right then used the Great Fairy mask to lure the final one to him. "That makes fifteen."

"I think that's all of them." May said as Pikachu zapped down the last Dragonfly. He made his way to the Boss door using an arrow crystal to make fire go down and go across one of the tallest platforms.

The he made it too the door. The chains tumbled off as he unlocked it and entered inside. There were a bunch of Deku Flowers and a large purple and green adorned room. Instantly he heard shaking like a bell jumping down with the shield and sword parts of an Aegislash was a Gallade with an eye on the back of his head as he landed on the ground and rose up. His skin was a rotting green and covered in yellow and red body paint and his face looked wooden and more pronounced as it glared at Ash and let out a chant.

 **{Masked Jungle Warrior Odolwa}**

Ash was thankful he hadn't taken off his Deku Mask yet he rushed to the nearest flowers. It was time for those Deku seeds he collected to pay off. Diving inside a gold flower he shot out of the air and floated over him. "Take this!" Ash shouted dropping a Deku seed and causing Odolwa to drop. It groaned hitting the ground. "I knew that eye had to be the Target." Ash said rushing to it. He and Pikachu hacked away at it with Iron Tail and it groaned knocking them back.

"That wasn't long enough Pikachu can you stun it as Morelull?" Ash asked.

"Leave it to me!" he nodded as Ash and him changed back. They rushed to the Deku Flower.

"Wholly crap you guys are super focused!" May said as Ash hit it with another Deku Seed.

"Yeah no time to talk or be impressed!" Morelull replied getting into position.

It groaned hitting the ground Morelull used Spore making Odolwa drowsy. "Ash he's too powerful to be put to sleep with a powerful attack!" May called.

"I just need him to stay down a little longer!" Ash grunted between Slashes. As Odolwa was getting up Pikachu struck it with a Thunderbolt. It Got up Ash attempted it again but Odowla was catching on putting up its shield.

"Darn it!" Ash groaned. Odolwa slashed at him and knocked Ash out of the air. He rolled out of the way of the attack Ash was pinned down holding his tiny sword against Odowla's huge one. However the masked warrior shrieked in pain falling to his side.

"Up here!" Pikachu called May holding on to him.

"Pikachu!" Ash called happily the two landed near him as Odowla let out a massive chanted yelling into the air. Dropping down were several large blue Ledyba bugs that rushed at Ash as he was in his Deku form.

"MORRREELLULLLL!" he shouted unleashing Moon blast that sent them all away instantly. Ash quickly ducked into the Deku flower and floated up.

"You've gotta counter him somehow! He's defending against your attacks." May shouted.

"I know, I know…" Ash muttered.

"More!" he shouted pointing at root to an adjacent branch Ash flew towards it and landed changing back into his Human form and pulled out his Bow and Arrows. "Okay wait for it…" Ash muttered as the Eye opened on the back of Odolwa's head Ash instantly shot it making it yell and fall. Pikachu jumped down and hit it with a Quick attack knocking it to where Ash was jumping down from. He landed a slash on the back of the eye it back handed him however causing him to roll across the ground. Ash groaned pulling himself up and glaring. The Monster was slumped over panting slowly changing.

"You're running out of steam…."Ash said changing into his Deku form. And flying over him and hitting him with a Deku nut. Then he landed as Pikachu hit it with Volt Tackle making it lurch back towards him. "But I'm NOT!" Ash declared stabbing the eye with his sword. It let out a shriek of agony as it laid on the ground fading away. Amidst the blue flames there was what looked like Odolwa's face as a mask. He picked it up.

 _Ash seized Odolwa's remains. In doing so he released the innocent Spirit imprisoned in this Dark masks…masks are a theme here…_

Ash and the others suddenly found themselves in a strange plain of existence of Clouds, bubbles water flowing upwards

"It's beautiful here…" Pikachu muttered looking around.

"What's that?" May asked looking ahead of them was a large green gazelle like Pokemon, with pink rimmed boots and feather on its neck. With two large horns jutting out from the side and a hard stump of a horn that lit up a green light creating a sword of light that shone brightly as it let out a melody like cry.

"I have no idea, it sings well though," Ash noted with a smile.

"Shh wait it seems to be saying something…" May hissed as they listened. The Creature repeated the cry. "Could that be its way of teaching us a melody?" May asked.

"Maybe…." Ash muttered.

"Well, don't just stand there, get out your Flute!" May snapped.

"Oh right!" Ash stated as he did so.

"Could this be the song?" May muttered, as she repeated it getting the notes down after a couple of tries giving Ash the que to do so. He played it back it was a deep loud but beautiful sound on his Ocarina, he played along with the creature who sang it back. After that it let out another set out sounds.

"Call, us…that's what it's saying…." May muttered.

There was a flash of light and instantly the water around the swamp purified brightly becoming clear and safe again.

 **LOS LOS LOS**

Ash and the others slowly descended into a room in the temple that they hadn't been able to access till now, May floated off a bit in thought. "The Four people Max talked about….Do you think one of them was the spirit sealed inside that mask?"

"It's possible it told us to call them and gave us a song for it." Ash said Pikachu nodding from his shoulder.

"Oh!" May said, returning to her senses. "You were pretty good out there have you done this before?"

"Eleven times as a matter of fact." Ash replied.

"I see…." May said floating up in thought again. "Now if we could just keep up the pace and rescue the other three…." She rang coming back to her thoughts. "Hey um…listen all that stuff I said to you before…your horse I apologize…There a sincere apology so don't hold it against me got it! Let's find that Princess Pansage mentioned after that our next stop is the Mountains!" May snapped.

"That was quite the mood swing," Said a new voice making Ash turn. He saw a Deku inside the trunk of the tree behind him he quickly cut down the barrier keeping her in and entered inside.

"Oh who are you?" the Deku Princess they were looking for asked. She was stout about Ash's height she had a large yellow rose for hair with a small wooden crown on top wearing a green dress with pink trims.

"I'm Ash I'm here to rescue you!"

"Pikachu and May us too!" Pikachu said.

"Oh yay!" she cheered. "I'm Bianca it's nice to meet you, were you by chance asked by Pansage to come save me?" She asked. She sniffed him, "Ah ha! Your body smells a bit like Pansage! I'm so glad he made it back alright."

"Uhhh yeah," Ash said following her as she skipped out happily.

"I was worried that when I didn't come home that father would think that Pansage kidnapped me and go into a rage, and punish him." She giggled.

"That's an odd sense of telepathy…" Pikachu muttered eyes wide. Ash was the only one who spoke up after that.

"Uhhhh about that..." Ash muttered eyes as wide as saucers. She halted and turned looking furious but not with Ash.

"Don't tell….me is he…" Bianca asked.

"Uh huh…" Ash replied nodding slowly.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! Yet another hasty decision by my father!" she groaned before panicking We've gotta hurry Mr. Ash you have to take me back to the castle right away. We need a container for me!" she shouted.

"All I have is an empty bottle." Ash said showing it.

"That's perfect!" she said snatching it away.

"But Princess you'll never fit in there!" Ash cried. Bianca merely looked at him for a second and scooped herself up in the bottle like it was nothing it fell to the ground. "She fit…" Ash muttered in awe. He then picked it up and rushed out the Temple the door he exited now had a path that took him back to the cliff that over looked the Deku Palace with a Deku Flower in Deku form he rushed back to the castle.

The Guards were gone there was chanting and evil laughter from the throne room. Ash rushed inside and one lifting rope out of a pot of steaming water. The Deku guards danced around the pot chanting.

" _Pun-ish-ment, pun-ish-ment, dunk the Pansage, dunk the Pansage, Pun-ish-ment, pun-ish-ment"_ They chanted over and over doing a tribal dance.

"What are you waiting for Mr. Ash let me out!" She shouted Ash nodded rushing past them to the throne.

"Ouch hot, hot, ouch stop it!" Pansage cried. "They said I kidnapped her but no matter how many times I say what they want to hear it won't bring her back!" he cried.

"MUH AHAHAHAHAHAAHA! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT! HOT ISN'T IT?!" He yelled sadistically. "THE PANSAGE SHALL SUFFER AND SUFFER UNTIL HE CAN SUFFER NO MORE!" the Deku King laughed looking Maniacal with rage and catharsis. "YOU SHALL KNOW THE WRATH OF A FATHER WHO HAS LOST HIS BELOVED DAUGHTER! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHA HAHHAAAAHAHAHAHAH!" he laughed.

"Yeah…we'd better get up there…" Morelull muttered as they stared. Ash nodded and rushed to the throne and dumped out the bottle's contents. There was a gasp as everyone's eyes turned to Bianca.

"BIANCA MY DARLING PRINCESS BIANCA!" the King cried rushing over to examine her. "Are you alright did they brainwash you? Are you hurt?"

Bianca just glared at him before shouting…."FOOLISH FATHER!" she shouted tackling him as hard as he could sending him through the roof and out into the river in front of the castle. The Deku guards trembled as she turned to them. "What are you doing?! Let that Pansage go this instant!" she shouted.

" _We're sorry! We're sorry! Free the Pansage, Free the Pansage! We're sorry! We're sorry!"_ The Guards shouted taking everything down.

"Usually it takes a whole day to set this up unless they go really fast." Bianca said as Pansage rushed over to them. "I'm so sorry I'm sorry, I'm sorry Pansage!" she said bowing over and over. "Father kind of goes insane and makes rash decisions when he's worried about me?"

"It's alright Princess forget about it." Pansage said waving her off. "Has the temple been returned to normal?"

"Why yes thanks to Mr. Ash here. I'm very grateful." Bianca replied.

"Thanks Ash we're in your debt." Pansage said bowing as Ash and Morelull nodded.

After relaxing a little bit, Bianca talked to Ash. "Our Butler has a present for you in the Deku Shrine outside to the right of the Palace follow the lily pads."

"Wow really thanks Bianca!" Ash said following her instructions she found a small cave just outside the Deku Castle and entered it.

Ash climbed a small hill and found him at the top. "Ahh, Ash I am truly grateful for what you've done for the Princess, we Deku have prepared something that we think may help you on your journey. Please follow me." He said unfolding an Umbrella and floating away. Ash followed him rushing after him. He got faster.

"This is following him!?" Morelull asked struggling to stay attached to Ash's head. He rushed after him going through various tunnels Deku appeared watching them go. He passed a few colored flames and some stairs with water surrounding them. When Ash got to the logs he hoped across barely making it each time.

"Geeze I should be human the next time for that!" he groaned as he put on his Deku mask again and rushed off. He crossed a river skipping along it. And found the Butler floating watching Ash changed into his Human form and shot the arrow crystal and jumped across before changing back as he floated ahead.

" _It is as the princess said he has the power to change forms…incredible!"_ The butler thought to himself as they reached the end.

"Well done Ash," he said. "Now," he said handing Ash a mask with a Slurpuff, face on it with a large sniffing nose. "This is the mask of scents it will allow the User, to increase their sense of smell."

"Neat…hey didn't Brutella…" Ash muttered before writing something down in her note book. "Making a Note of that for later…" he muttered.

"Actually," the Butler said making him look up. "You remind me much of my son who left home long ago, and I somehow felt as though I was racing him once again."

"That's niiiiicceee uh nice! Wonderful! I'm sure he'll be home before you know it!" he shouted grabbing Pikachu and May and rushing into the blue portal making the butler blink in confusion.

"Okay next stop Fairy Shrine!" Ash declared using the Song of Soaring to get back to Woodfall and using his Deku Mask form made his way to the Fairy Shrine and let all the Stray Fairies free to reunite with the other Green Fairies creating a Green haired Joy who looked at him gratefully.

"Thank you young ones, the other fairies have sadly been shattered as well, please restore them, I will keep a special magic spell on this place to prevent time from effecting it. As you leave the Guardian Virizion will leave a special platform for you at the edge of Woodfall, play the Temple's song on it and your work in this time shall be restored.

"That's good to know!" Pikachu said happily.

"Now as thanks for restoring me…" she said casting a spell on Ash and Pikachu they felt stronger somehow Ash's magic bracelet had a stronger glow now. "I have increased Pikachu's Stamina and your Magic power."

"Awesome thank you!" Ash replied as he waved and left. Using the Song of Soaring to return to Clock Town.

"Ash what was that about back at the shrine?" May asked.

"Remember that Tree, we saw on the way here?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" May asked.

"Uh oh!" Pikachu shouted, "it looked like Ash's Deku form."

"It does?" May asked Ash changed into his Deku form and made the same face May turned a horrified dingy grey.

"Oh crap…" she muttered.

 _ **I did have plans to include Ash stopping the Robbery here but that's in the next chapter since the next might have some side quests, and I almost forgot Pikachu has learnt to talk sorry you guys I had to go back and add lines for him and change his lines, hopefully I'll remember better next time and that exchange been waiting four years to write that! I just haven't found a good opportunity to write this! Also the chanting an Pikachu's quote shout out to Chuggaconroy's Majora's mask lets play!**_

 _ **READ AND REVIEW!**_


	4. Spiders and Shooters

_**Okay Like I said this might be a bit of a filler chapter, but It does have importance.**_

 _I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

Viginittres: _ **Spiders and Shooters**_

 **Night of  
The First Day  
-60 Hours remain-**

"So, what are we doing here?" May asked.

"We're going to the mountains right?" Ash asked as he hid behind a tree in the playground Paul had gone home for the day the Balloon still taunting those on the ground.

"Yeah?" May asked.

"So we need a bomb bag," Ash replied.

"Remember what that lady said when we were first here?" Pikachu asked.

"She said she was selling bomb bags!" May rang in getting it.

"Right, so we have to stop the robbery and make it so that we are able to get the bomb bags." Ash said grinning. "What time is it?"

"Almost midnight," May told him.

"I see him!" Pikachu shouted and Ash watched carefully. The man came out and tackled the old lady and grabbed the bag she was carrying.

"Oh no! Stop thief!" she cried out instantly Ash ran out chasing him down and tackled him over pinning him down.

"Let's go," the soldier said picking him up and arresting him. Ash took the bag and handed back to the old lady.

"Here you go ma'am." Ash replied handing her back the bag.

"Oh thank you young man." She said standing up. I was on my way to stock bomb bags in our shop. Thanks to you I'll be able too."

"No trouble at all." Ash replied happily.

"Let me give you a couple of rewards, one of the large bomb bags for free, and this the Blast Mask." She said handing a large leather bag, "You can use the mask to make your own fireworks display."

"Uhh thanks!" Ash replied.

"You're welcome," she replied going on her way.

"I don't know why I'd want to blow my head off but okay…." Ash muttered as he left, heading back to the clock tower. He hummed figuring out how to spend the rest of the time. He then remembered something Brutella said about mushrooms. And a strange building he had seen in the swamp.

"What do you think that place you saw is?" May asked.

"We won't know until we get there, but let's start with the mushrooms." Ash replied.

"Sounds good," May replied as they got to the gate of the swamp however something caught Ash's eye he followed a path he had missed his first time here and saw two buildings one was a fishing hole which he kept note of as for the other it looked like a shooting ring but it wouldn't open till six am the next day.

"Now what?" May asked.

"Guess we wait," Ash replied as they looked out towards the forest Wolfos Mightyena like creatures and Keese Zubat like creatures, very active and looking to tear apart young flesh.

Ash and Pikachu gulped, "Maybe if we're very quiet…." Pikachu muttered only for the monsters to rush at Ash with vicious vigor making the boy scream.

 **Dawn of  
THE SECOND DAY  
-48 Hours Remain-**

There were sparks of electricity and swords scratching against something hard. Eventually the sun came up and Ash and Pikachu were tattered and torn as they crawled up to the door Ash pulled himself up and opened it. He crawled in, and looked over.

"Hey," he said to the large muscular man who looked down at him.

"Welcome to the shooting range, you wanting to play?" he asked.

"Yeah, Ash replied placing some Rupees on the table as he straightened himself up walking forward despite feeling sore and low on Magic he stood tall, and pulled out the bows and arrows. It was a magic range meaning the targets he was hitting weren't real; it also looked like a small manikin version of the Southern Swamp. He began to shoot, bird like creatures he assumed were native to, Termina, which were worth sixty points, Deku scrubs were worth thirty and Wolfos were worth one hundred. He got over twelve thousand, but that wasn't the high score.

"Better luck next time kid." The clerk said.

"Thank you sir," Ash said bowing as he left. He limped a little; as he entered the swamp. Changing into the Deku Mask, he skipped across the lily pads, when he got to the potion store he saw Brutella leave the potion and head to the back he gasped as it hit him.

"Crap, Nastina's still beat up in the forest!" Ash said as he rushed into the forest following the Mankey and rushing to Nastina getting nicked by a few Snappers.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked finally getting to her.

"Ack, I was picking Mushrooms, and I got hit from behind, it was that Skull kid so I wasn't expecting trouble." She sighed.

"Okay I'll go get help." Ash replied rushing off he had just come across, Brutella, as he started searching.

"ACK! Nastina's in trouble no wonder she never came back!" she said. "Do you have an empty bottle?"

"Way ahead of you!" Ash replied handing it to her. Brutella gave her a red potion Ash rushed off to Nastina. He gave the bottle to Nastina who quickly drank it and was reinvigorated. Ash smiled watching the two go.

"Great but you know that Virizion left us a pad to redo all the stuff we did here right?" May asked.

"Gah…" Ash squeaked his eye twitching after using the pad, he went back to Brutella and showed off the Mask of Scents.

"Oooh you found that Legendary Mask, if you find me some Mushrooms, I'll be able to make a new Potion and here's a couple you look like a mess." she said.

"Thanks!" Ash said drinking, them.

"That'll be twenty rupees." Brutella said making Ash choke a little. He used the Mask and started sniffing around. He smelt something sweet and rushed after it. He found himself near the entrance and dug at a soft moist part at the ground and found several mushrooms which he bottled and brought back.

"Oooh nice work, I'll be able to make something with this, come back tomorrow." She said.

"Right!" both Ash and Pikachu said as they left.

"Alright next stop that building by the Deku Palace!" Ash said as he began hoping across, with his Deku, form. Eventually he saw the large Octorok. He made it, to a large, corpse flower. He jumped on it and nervously took off his mask. Nothing happened when he returned, to Human form.

He pulled out his bow and arrow and shot it in the head. It instantly sank. Ash continued forward, he found himself making his way down the river, it was a little bit strenuous and with the day passing by he was a little worried about, how long it would take him to get there. However he soon saw the entrance to the Deku Palace. He looked around and recognized, the strange pineapple like Building.

"There!" Ash said as he made his way forward. And eventually he found the door. He entered and found a Lillpup wandering around, and forward was a door. As Ash walked forward, as he did Pikachu saw something slink down.

"SKULLLTULAAAA!" Pikachu shouted unleashing a thunderbolt shocking everyone screaming in pain as a light shone from the hole in the small pineapple building.

They all layed there twitching on the ground, Ash looked over and noticed something strange about the Skulltula It had a human like face almost merged with the skull and one of the legs was a fleshed human arm. He was also wearing a red and white mask with a large eye."Gulp uhhhhhh…." Ash said eyes wide pulling out his sword.

"NO STOP! I'm only cursed!" the spider cried making Ash, put his sword away.

"Cursed…oh Trip mentioned that. Sorry I thought you had eaten a human or something! So what happened?" Ash asked.

"I tried to find treasure in this place. But when I did I was cursed and have been trapped here ever since." He said.

"Anything I can do?" Ash asked.

"If you can kill all the Gold Skulltula in this house the curse should break." The cursed man replied.

"Okay!" Ash replied.

He entered the house and looked around. He suddenly heard a chattering like noise. "Man it's so loud and annoying." Ash muttered.

"It's driving me crazy…" Pikachu muttered holding his ears down.

"Once we kill those stupid spiders it'll quiet down." May told them.

"Okay let's get started!" Ash said as he rushed down he found his first one on the ground then turning into another room he broke a box having two inside.

"How many do you think I'll have to kill?" Ash asked.

"There's a lot of Gold Skulltula's once we've cleared an area the chattering will start and judging from you're guys' complaining, like about thirty.

"Okay," Ash replied listening carefully and hitting a box that was adjacent with the one that had two. He instantly killed the Gold Skulltula which looked similar to a Galvantula. Electricity was sparking off of one on the wall.

"I can't get that without a Hook Shot…" Ash muttered.

"Hey Ash," Pikachu said showing him a soft patch of dirt in the ground.

"Oh," Ash muttered he quickly rushed back out.

"Where are you going?!" the Skulltula who had pulled himself back up cried.

"Don't worry I'll be back!" Ash called. As he left, the Lilipup growled at him.

"I said I was sorry!" he moaned.

 **Night of  
The Second Day  
-36 Hours remain-**

Ash quickly returned to the Deku Palace and they let him enter the Royal Garden and enter the hole where he got the beans and some water before rushing back to the Spider house he grabbed a couple and entered back into the Spider house. Ash planted the seed and poured the water on it and instantly he got the large plant and after killing the Skulltula with an arrow and using the plant to collect it.

"I Grabbed two just to be safe." Ash replied as he continued on climbing up to the room. The Fifth one was on top of a statue.

"Let me try a Thunderbolt." Pikachu said.

"Okay, go for it!" Ash said raising his arm dramatically and pointing at their target.

" _ **Thunderbolt!"**_ Pikachu shouted unleashing the attack however, it was clear that the Gold Skulltula's weren't effected by electricity the one they were looking at merely skittered back and forth like nothing happened.

"I guess, that won't work," Ash said, "try Iron tail!"

"Right!" Pikachu said jumping to the side and slamming it with its stiff tail as hard as it could. It slammed into the wall across from him and Ash ran to the Skulltula token that had been left behind. Then he found one in a crevice between the wall and a torch that he killed.

"I don't hear anything I don't think…I think we got them all!" Ash said.

"Once we leave this room we'll start hearing them again," May said.

"But we're making good progress no time to rest!" Ash replied as he rushed out and instantly heard chattering. He found his seventh on a pillar and looked up.

"There's one on that Skulltula, statue with Blue eyes…" Ash said.

"There was a way to get up in one of the other rooms." May said.

"Can you show me?" Ash asked.

"Follow me!" May said Ash and Pikachu rushed forward and they made it up there. Ash found a couple of Deku Flowers.

He shot the one with an arrow causing some blue rupees to drop he then used the Deku Mask, then a Deku flower to fly forward and grab it dropping back to the ground. He explored the next room on the ground and found a bunch of pots with a sleeping Deku. There was also a cave with vines used to trap Bianca, he cut them down and found a Gold Skulltula, which he killed and took the token too.

He could hear chattering and placed his ear against one of the pots. "In there,"

"How are we gonna get them out?" Pikachu asked.

"Hmmmm…" Ash hummed pacing back and forth a bit. He stepped back a bit and then rushed forward and slammed into one of the pot knocking one out. He did it to the others getting one more. He then cut them down and collected the tokens.

"Alright," Ash cheered.

"There's one on the wall!" Pikachu shouted pointing up. Ash and May looked up and saw it Ash shot it leaving the token floating.

"How about waking that Deku?" May asked.

"Got it," Ash replied as he changed into a Deku himself and played the Sontana of Awakening getting, the Deku to spring him awake. He ran off and Ash used the Deku flower to grab the token on the wall. And as he flew he noticed a couple of Bee Nests he landed on a ledge leading out to the upper floor.

"I wonder…." Ash muttered getting out his bow and arrow and shooting them all. A Couple had gold Skulltula's but the others had bees. Fortunately Pikachu's thunderbolt quickly dispatched them. Ash jumped down to take out two more. When he left out of the ledge door he saw one on the pillar and killed it.

"Alright!" Ash cheered.

"Uhhh Ash, I can sense the sun rising and it's the third day…" May muttered worriedly.

"WHAT?!" Ash yelped in fear.

 **Dawn of  
THE FINAL DAY  
-24 Hours remain-**

"Crap!" Ash groaned.

"You're already half way, lets hurry!" May said as they ran. They found the eighteenth Skulltula on the wall. And another on a pillar in the new room he found more nests finding another Skulltula and bringing the total to twenty. He found another bean hole planting and using water he remembered to bring. With that plant he used it to get to another Skulltula, his twenty first and entered the next room. He found one in yet another Bee nest and then rammed into a tree knocking down bringing his total to twenty six.

"That's twenty six." Ash said.

"I saw three holes some Skulltula made there are bugs everywhere grab one and let them loose." May said before yelping in fear. Ash would have to make three trips and he did so as fast as he could falling to his knees in the water when he did so.

"Ash are you okay?" Pikachu asked.

"Yeah….." he muttered out of breath drinking from his canteen. They heard a small chattering that managed to go above the tremors.

Ash rushed over to the pots and found the last Skulltula within. He killed it and rushed back outside to find the man, free of his curse.

"Thank you so much for your help I wish there was something I could give…oh wait maybe this will be of assistance." He said handing Ash the mask.

"What is this?" Ash asked.

"The Mask of truth, you can use it to hear the inner thoughts of Pokemon and people." The man explained. "I'm done with treasure hunting, I'm going home." He rushed out the Lilipup followed but Ash tried on the mask.

" _Foolish owner getting us trapped in this place, I miss the ranch…"_

"A Ranch….I wonder if Epona is there….I haven't, seen her since…" Ash said hanging his head.

"Ash…I…" May muttered feeling guilty but suddenly they felt a more powerful tremor. Ash used the Song of Soaring to return the potion shop quickly and grabbed the blue potion that Brutella had made and he used it to restore his strength and with the Song of Soaring returned to Clock Town. As he did he saw people running in fear crying and weeping as the moon was right over them. Ash quickly rushed to behind the tower. He saw someone sitting.

"You're not going anywhere?" Ash asked.

"No point when that moon hits the ground it'll send out a shock wave that it'll nuke everything…you should try to escape as much as you can though."

"Actually…." Ash muttered trying not to cry at everyone's distress and despair. "I'd like to make a deposit."

"Okay…." The man said looking at him strangely never the less he stamped Ash's hand and took all his rupees and wrote down the number and gave it to Ash.

"Thanks!" Ash said as he rushed off.

"If we're still alive, tomorrow show me that stamp and I'll let you withdraw!" the man called.

"Okay!" Ash called.

He stood there and began playing the song of time, and reset time…..

 **Dawn of  
THE FIRST DAY  
-72 hours remain-**

"So tonight around midnight a man will rob an old woman?" Paul asked.

"Yeah," Ash replied holding the Bomber's notebook in his hand. "Just trust me on this."

"Okay, I'll keep a look out but this better not be a joke." Shinji growled.

"It's not I promise." Ash said nervously.

"Whatever, I'm only doing this because I joined that club." Paul replied leaving. Ash sighed, it was still early and he used the Song of reverse time to slow time town. Some shopping was in order than off to the Mountains.

 _ **I think I might have a pattern for this, it hasn't been as hard as I thought writing notes and balancing playing the game at the same time but I've managed to do it.**_

 _ **READ AND REVIEW!**_


	5. Too Cold to Function!

_**And here we come to cursed land number 2!**_

* * *

 _I own nothing except the stuff I made up!_

* * *

 _Capitulus Viginti quattuor_ : _**Too Cold to function!**_

"I think we're set Ash replied as he began to head towards the Northern gate. He had already set up the song of Reverse Time and gathered his supplies. When he made his way out he saw there was a chasm and gulped.

"How do I get across?!" Ash yelped. May zipped around a bit and came back.

"You can move down and climb up the other side." May replied as she returned.

"That's good to know." Pikachu replied as Ash made his way down. "It's kind of Snowy down here…" He suddenly heard breathing. Heavy familiar breathing that smelt like Sulfur. He turned to see a Dodongo Ash had a very difficult time with it but went down. He was injured and sat down.

"Ash are you okay?" May asked.

"I think…so…" Ash muttered as May circled around him. He felt his strength come back and continued on. He climbed up to the other side and found the path was covered with ice.

"And that's why we have bombs!" Ash stated rushing up and placing one down. He backed up and watched it explode but nothing happened. "What?!"

"That should've worked, is it possible the snow is too thick on the bottom?" Pikachu asked.

"Maybe…." Ash hummed.

"Hey Ash up there, there's a Large Icicle I bet if you shoot it down, It'll open the way." May said.

"Okay…." Ash said mentally telling himself not to question the logic as he shot a couple of arrows at it. The ice fell shattering the blockade Ash grinned as he made his way forward. AS he made his way up he fought off a couple of Tekktites and a few blockades he made his way forward.

 **[Mountain Village]  
**

Ash felt the bitter cold air bite at his skin he shivered as he rubbed his arms and went forward. He saw a large cabin covered in snow with a chimney that was filled with Ice. He also saw a Frozen Goron as he made his way forward. He saw Xerosic flying around. He shot him down and went through the whole spheal of introductions before finally getting the Snow Point map.

Ash eventually found the Owl Statue he needed to find and activated it. It was behind the Cabin he had noticed earlier. "A Black Smith shop?" Pikachu asked noticing the sign.

"Quick it'll be warmer in there!" Ash said rushing in forgetting about the Frozen Chimney for a second only to find that reminder staring him in the face with a frozen Fireplace. "And Suddenly it's colder in here…" he said in a flat tone.

"Oh a Customer?" Said a man, laying on the couch nearby.

"Kind of hoping for some warmth actually," Ash replied.

The man laughed, "In this Cold snap! Ha! It's almost like Winter never left." he chuckled. Ash gave him a look. "I'm only Joshing ya," he said his hands up when he noticed his sword. "Ohhh hey you're a swordsmen are ya?"

"That's right," Ash replied.

"Names Gabora, that lug over there," He said pointing to a man with a large iron Mask , "is Zubora. Ya know if our equipment wasn't frozen out, we could upgrade your sword for you."

"EEROOOOGUGUUUEEEEEHHOOOOOHH!" Zubora suddenly yelled out only for Gabora to yell at him.

"Ahh Shuddup! Don't listen to those stupid rumors." He growled.

"Rumors?" Ash asked.

"There's supposed to be a Hot Springs around here somewhere." He replied.

"Well anyway thanks for your time." Ash replied bowing as he left. He marked down the two things into his note book and made his way forward.

Ash made his way through felling any enemies such as Tektites or White Wolfos that got in his way. He spotted another Frozen Goron that looked very, VERY old on a set of bridges.

"It's almost lifeless, here," Ash said as he shivered Pikachu huddling close to him on his shoulder.

"I wonder if the Gorons are okay." Pikachu muttered.

"We're about to find out, in that cave is their Sanctuary." May replied as they crossed the final bridge.

When they got there, they found the village was carved into a mountain. With cave paintings and domed architect throughout. As he went forward he found a Goron who was shivering that reminded him of Brock.

"Uhh Hello…" he said approaching remembering that this was a different 'Brock.'

"Uhhh hhhey…..y…you…are?" the Goron asked.

"Ash, who are you?" Ash asked.

"Taka…..Take…shi…" he shivered out. "Are you wanting to go into the Goron Sancturary?" he said quickly.

"Sure." Ash replied.

"Well to get in you need to use Slam attack." Takeshi replied as he curled up and slammed as hard as he could Ash saw a door open below him instantly out came a long loud annoying cry.

" _ **WAHHHHHHHHH, WAAAAAHHHHHHH, WAAAAAAAHHHHH, WAAAAAAAHHH!"**_ Everyone covered their ears.

"SHUT IT, SHUT IT!" Ash cried out. Takeshi did so, they sighed in relief.

"She's been at it for twelve hours….." Takeshi said gripping Ash's shoulder and getting right in his face. "HELP US!"

"Uhh I am here…to help…" Ash said as he wriggled free. He saw an Owl land nearby and gasped.

"Westwood!" Ash shouted rushing after him. He found himself near a cliff with a floating cave on the other side. "Whoa…." Ash muttered.

"Ash, I'm impressed you got here. Perhaps you have the power to change this Snow bound land. Without it this land will be doomed to become a land where nothing can survive." He said grimly.

"I won't let that happen!" Ash declared. "I will save Termina! These people need help and that's what I'm gonna do!"

"Yeah!" Pikachu added.

Westwood smiled at this. "Your courage burns bright, I think I know of something that can help you on your quest. Follow me and trust your feelings." The Noctowl said flying off towards the floating rock. He left a few feathers in his wake that seemed to float in midair. Ash blinked staring at them and thought to himself.

"I wonder…" he muttered taking a leap of faith he slipped a little but gained his ground Pikachu and May following. "Where the feathers land is where we need to go!" The two nod and followed him as they made their way across meeting Westwood who was hovering above him.

"Well done, I can tell you'll keep your promise to save this land. Inside is an Eye of Faith, it should be of Great use to you." he said flying off. Ash gazed in awe as he flew into the distance. Ash then went inside finding a purple cave with eerie lighting reminding him of the Shadow Temple with a lone chest in the middle. Ash opened it and grinned. "A Truth lens!" Ash cheered pulling it out.

"Alright!" Pikachu cheered.

"What's it do?" May asked observing the pink magnifying glass with a black tinted lens and a slit Pink pupil and purple spikes.

"It'll allow us to see things that are invisible." Pikachu explained.

"Sounds useful," May muttered as Pikachu, jumps up onto Ash's shoulder and holding the Glass, over Ash's eye. As they exited Ash suddenly saw a powerful Goron with two toned silver hair with his silver Princess with a Marrowak that wasn't like those he had seen before.

"Whoa…." Ash muttered as he made his way towards the Ghosts and looked right at them.

"Hey you can see us?" He asked.

"Yeah, I've never seen a Marrowak like that before…" Ash muttered.

"It's another variant of Marrowak." The Ghost replied. "You really can see us!"

"Amazing!" Marrowak shouted.

"Follow us!" He declared and the two took off. Ash gasped and rushed after them Pikachu keeping the glass over his eye as he followed leading him out of the village and back through the mountain path.

"Is he heading to the Mountain Village?" May asked.

"It looks like it." Pikachu stated as they found their way back there. The two Ghosts had made their way to a frigid river with Ice flow and flew up. Ash looked up and saw a mysterious set of ladders.

"Huh…" Ash muttered as he started climbing making his way right than left. Eventually making his way to the cliff, he quickly followed the two Ghosts into a Cave.

Ash got inside to find it warmly lit. And finding a large Beautifully carved grave stones in their image, with Red crystals surrounding it that lit up like fire, with the two ghosts in front of it.

Ash stood in front of them, as the Goron began to speak. "The Soaring one said the one who could see me would arrive soon, looks like that was true. I am Kiawe, the blood of proud Goron Heroes runs through me." He said proudly then paused, "This is strange for me to say but when I was alive I and my Marrowak were renowned veterans and warriors." He said Marrowak nodding. "BUT NOW WE'RE DEAD!" he screamed as Marrowak let out a moan.

"What happened?" Ash asked.

"It's supposed to be spring but winter has not yet left the mountain." Marrowak stated.

"That's right," Kiawe replied. "It's because a Monster has taken over Snow Point Temple. When I was alive… we marched up to Snow Point determined we thought we could Drive off the Demon. That had been wreaking havoc. But then…a terrible Blizzard blew us into the Valley." He said remembering as they tried to fight it only for the wind to sweep them up and tossing them high into the air only for them to fall. "Now we're here…" he muttered.

"I feel nothing but rage, regrets pain and anger now…As we are we can only watch as Goron village slowly dies incased in ice." Kiawe said bursting into tears. "If only someone could soothe my soul!" He said sobbing. Marrowak bursting into tears with him.

Ash watched him sadly. But then he spoke up. "The Soaring one said you could use Magic…Please bring us back to life." Marrowak begged.

"I really would if I could but I don't any song that could, the magic is in my Flute, and its activated by me playing the song." Ash replied.

"And you're assuming that it can even bring them back." May added.

Well, if nothing else please put our souls to rest!" Kiawe asked. Ash slowly nodded and pulled out the time flute and began playing the Song of Healing.

The two listened and began to drift off, hearing the cheers and praises of their fellow Pokemon and Gorons. _"What a soothing melody my sorrows are melting into the song…"_ Kiawe thought as he looked at his partner. " _Marrowak's too."_

In their place was a Goron mask. That fell to the floor with a clatter. _"We leave our undying feelings to the two of you, our deeds are carved onto our graves you should read them."_

Ash nodded and picked up the Mask and placed it on. Instantly He and Pikachu became the spitting images of Kiawe minor difference being the shape of Ash's hair and his hat.

" _For the Goron Village I've asked for your assistance!"_ Kiawe's voice rang out once more. They looked over the graves Ash found this body had the moves Meteor Mash, Rollout which could turn into Gyro Ball, and Slam. Pikachu found his new body could use Flare Blitz Shadow Bone, Iron head and Bonemerang.

"Alright! We've got what we need now let's figure out how to get into Snow point!" May said but noticed Ash staring on the ground. "Uhh Hello, We're on a time limit!"

"I think we might need a song to get into Snow point kind of like how the Sontana of Awakening opens Woodfall…Also there are some deep skid marks here." Ash said staring up at the statue remembering that Goron's had incredible strength….Byron did kill him once before after all. He pulled on the statue in the opposite direction and out was boiling water that Marrowak jumped out from.

"Whoa, Ash you found it!" he cheered.

"Good thing I have a bottle!" Ash said "Let's see if this works!" Ash replied as he collected some and went to the nearest batch of Ice outside that turned out to have a Goron in it.

The one moaned and looked at Ash in surprise as he waved. "AAHHHH KIAWE!"

"Who?" The Goron that was shivering beside him asked. Then looked and yelped. "It's not possible you've come back to life."

"Uhh well…" Ash began but he felt a prompting not too.

"Marrowak too!" They said in awe. "We came here to bury the two of you but the way back has been blocked.

Ash nodded and looked at the pile of snow. "Stand back!" he said they moved and Ash immediately tackled it with a Gyro ball. And instantly breaking the path, the two cheered and followed after him. Ash found himself back at the Goron Village he turned around and grabbed some more Spring water and headed out to where he found the old Goron. He was wearing a pair of sun glasses.

Ash poured the water on him. "Ehhh who's there?!" he asked looking around and gasped seeing Ash. "Kiawe!? Are you real or a Figment of my imagination?" he asked.

"Uhhh, yes?" Ash asked confused.

"What? Bah I don't have time for this! I have to go to Snow Point and Vanquish the Demon to save my son and my people!" He said trying to move on the Ice Ash realizing that his boots which he still had were helping him get better traction on the ice. Blane the Goron tripped and a powerful wind swept through instantly refreezing him.

"Well that wasn't any good," Marrowak sighed.

"Maybe we'll find something back at the village." May said.

"Hey yeah let's talk to his son!" Ash replied as they climbed back up on the bridges to get back to the hot springs. When he got up there a Wolfos attack and tried to bite him but finding that Ash's skin was rock hard breaking its teeth it wailed in pain Ash then slammed into it's back with Slam attack it had a comic face of wide eyes and splayed tongue before disappearing into smoke.

Ash made his way back into the village and got to the Sanctuary door. He used slam attack opening the door. Instantly the loud wailing made its way out again. He followed the crying hoping to stop it so he could speak to one of the Gorons however when he got to the room he saw a small little Goron that was sobbing.

"Daadddyyy Daaaddyyy! WAHHHH COME BACK! I'm cold I want Daddy!" he sobbed over and over again as Ash and Marrowak covered their ears. "Where'd you go Daddy!" he sobbed.

"I think we found him," May muttered as she cringed hiding under Ash's hat.

"MAKE HIM STOP MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!" shouted one Goron. Another Goron rammed his head into the wall and sighed in relief as it muffled the sound. Ash just stared in horror. As Ash left he saw other Goron doing the same thing some even buried themselves.

"We've gotta get him back here…" Ash muttered as he rushed out getting more Spring water and returning to where he found the Goron Elder.

He splashed water on him again. "I don't have time for this! I've Got important business to attend too!" Blane shouted as he walked off.

"But your son he misses you!" Ash called.

"He misses me?" He asked taking a good look at Ash. "Kiawe….hmmm well whether you're a figment of my imagination or not I don't care, if you care for my son. Play this for him." He said getting out a Drum prompting Ash to grab the time flute which became a set of Goron drums. He blinked in awe but May bopped him on the head silently telling him to focus.

Blane played the first three notes, but he paused, "hmmm no…let me try again…" he said muttering about his brain being slow. He tried again playing the first three notes. "GAAH! It's no use I can't remember the rest of the song…I'll just teach you the beginning." He sighed playing the three notes again Ash nodded and played them back. Blane rushed away before he could say anything Ash sighed.

Ash made himself turn from Blaine being hit by giant winds of death as he made his way back to the village. Opening the sanctuary door, Ash rushed inside, and heard more Gorgons screaming and crying digging deeper. Screaming about how they hadn't slept in three days on Goron was trying run out to the nearest cliff being held back by others.

Ash quickly ran up to where the baby was and enduring the painful crying played the notes he was taught making the little one stop and hiccup. "I…sniff I know that song…daddy used to sing it to me…Kiwi? Is that you?"

"Yes…." Ash said with a forced smile, feeling bad about deceiving them.

"I'll play the rest." He whimpered.

"Okay," Ash replied softly as he played the first three notes the little Goron then stood up and sang a soothing melody much softer. Ash played the entire thing and out came a deep and powerful yet soft and soothing melody. The little boy sang along everyone heard it and began to doze off. When Ash finished, he looked around the little baby was asleep, as were the Goron around him. The one who stuck his head in the wall was sleeping soundly. He looked out and saw everyone sleeping soundly, there was a big pile of Gorons all sleeping together. Ash smiled lit up the torches and fire place for warmth got Takeshi inside and left.

 **Night of  
The First Day  
-60 Hours Remain-**

"Okay we have a new song can we go to Snowpoint now?" May asked impatiently.

"Hey I'm just following the pattern I've noticed throughout my travels." Ash replied simply as he used the Song of Soaring to return to the mountain village remembering a path he didn't take. He then let out a yell.

"ACK! I FORGOT!" he shouted.

"Forgot what?" Pikachu asked.

"I could've used the Song of Soaring to go back and forth between the Hot Springs?" he said sweat dropping. They sighed and finally Ash made his way to the temple. With his Goron mask back on he made his way to the Entrance to the Temple. He could see a might wind blow him back then suddenly stop. Ash looked out directly at it, the freezing wind sniping at his eyes and lips.

"This Wind isn't normal it stops and goes…like it's breathing…" Ash muttered pulling out the Lens of Truth and looking through it. "Now I see, It's a Giant Goron who's guarding the entrance! "

May and Pikachu peeked in as well, "I've never seen one that big!" May gasped in awe.

"I have, kind of looks like Chuck," Ash muttered.

"He must be under a spell if he's keeping people away from that Demon!" Pikachu noted.

Ash pulled out the drums and started playing the Goron Lullaby the Goron stopped blowing and let out a powerful yawn. He curled up into a ball and rolled over of the thin path which Ash could see he would need Rollout and Gyro ball for. He and Pikachu stared in shock at the fact it just fell off the chasm.

"Maybe…he's fine?" Pikachu asked sheepishly.

* * *

 _ **A busy week is coming up**_

 _ **READ AND REVIEW!**_


	6. The Boy, The Pillar and The Temple

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

 _Capitulus Viginti quinque:_ _ **The Boy, the Pillar and the Frozen Bull**_

Ash immediately began spinning holding to Marrowak as he rolled May following behind. He spun towards the base of the mountain and came across, Pink etching around a door. "You don't think…" Ash asked May who flew inside quickly. Ash followed and found another Shattered Fairy.

"You too! How did this happen three times in a row?!" Ash groaned.

The Fairies nervously looked at each other. Refusing to say it was all four of Termina's great fairies. " _Please find the Fairies that are lost in the temple_!" they begged.

"Yeah, don't worry." Ash replied quickly as he ran out. He then began rolling with Gyro ball, following another path up to the entrance of the Temple. Ash used Rollout to make his way to enter the temple. Having to jump up and down on Snow Bota's nearly falling off a couple of times;

When he got inside he was immediately surrounded by doors and a Wolfos that lunged at him. Ash grabbed him and slammed him down hard. The Wolfos screamed and ran out.

"Well that was easy." He said looking around. "One needs a key the others covered in ice," Ash sighed going for the left.

"We'll probably find something to help us melt the ice." Pikachu noted.

"Yeah, Fire Arrows would be really useful right now." Ash sighed.

Once inside Ash took off the Goron Mask and used the Great Fairy Mask to find that there were two stray fairies inside. Using his arrows he shot the bubbles they were trapped in and lured them too him.

"Alright two fairies already, keeping going like this and we'll break the curse in no time," Ash said confidently.

Ash then tried to roll over the one path but was instantly frozen by one of the Ice statue monsters and sent plummeting into the hole below where he landed in lava. May floated down as he sat up in the Magma. "You were saying."

"Shut up." Ash grumbled and found a ladder leading him back up to the higher level. When crossing he made sure to time things this time and made it to the other side. When faced with two doors, he went straight he found a deadend with a frozen arrow shot and a third stray fairy in the corner. Along with a Bombchu a Pikachu looking like creature that looked mangy with the face of a Ratatta and instead of a Lightning bolt shaped tail it was a long string with a bomb on the end. Ash had Pikachu zap it with Thunderbolt setting it off from a safe Distance.

With it defeated a chest appeared. "Alright, lets see what we go!" Ash said as he looked inside and pulled out the map to the Dungeon. "Yes the Map that should make things easier hopefully."

"We'll see, this Temple strikes me as being a headache." May sighed.

"Don't worry, it's just a matter of process and taking it easy. Doesn't help we're on a time limit speaking of which lets hurry Ash!" Pikachu said.

"Right!" Ash said as he made his way out. "We need Fire Arrows if we're lucky they're in the Dungeon…."

"Yeah, I'm really starting not like you giving all your stuff from Hyrule away." Pikachu sighed.

"I didn't know this would happen okay!?" Ash groaned as they jumped to an adjacent door. He tried breaking the ice with Meteor Mash but it didn't work much to his Chagrin. Going through the only door available to him he found a bunch of blocks.

"So what now experts?" May asked.

"We move them around," Ash replied simply putting on the Goron Mask turning himself and Pikachu into Kiawe and Marrowak. He pushed the blocks around revealing a chest with a small key inside moving them around revealed a Chest Ash couldn't reach. He then found a stray Fairy in a box he hit with a bomb.

"Look Stairs!" Marrowak shouted rushing down them Ash and May followed after him.

There was nothing but a bottom floor with a strange Switch Ash noticed and made note of. "There's nothing here…" Marrowak sighed.

"Don't worry, we've got a Key lets head back to the entrance and use it." Ash said.

"Okay," Marrowak replied as they returned to their normal forms. Racing back they entered the locked door. Inside the cave like room, were more ice blocks. Ash found the Compass in a chest nearby. There were several Icicles he had to shoot down to cross.

"Nice!" Ash said as he tried on the creepy, creepy Great Fairy Mask and found it active. Using the eye of truth he found a stray in an alcove and caught it. He then noticed a strange looking Snow ball. "I wonder…" he muttered slashing it and finding a small key.

"Way to go Ash!" Pikachu cheered.

The next room had several switches. "What are these for?" Ash said as he tapped them. He changed into a Goron and used Slam on the one. It raised another platform and Ash could hear a ticking.

"Oh hurry!" May shouted Ash yelped with a panic and tried it trying to get across falling into the hole as the timer ran out. He groaned and then sat for a bit studying the switches. "I got it!" he said rushing over.

"Yellow one first!" he shouted as he flattened it. He then ran as a Human boy and jumped up slamed the next one down then "Green, and Yellow again!" he shouted solving the puzzle.

"Hey Ash shouldn't you check for Fairies!" Pikachu warned. "I hear one above us!"

"Oh yeah!" Ash said using the eye of truth like with the last one to uncover a stray fairy. He caught it and continued one entering a room with many doors but little options. "Man I can't wait for those Fire Arrows."

"Me too…" His companions sighed.

 **Dawn of  
The Second Day  
-48 hours remain-**

The Next room had a ramp, "This should be easy." Ash said "Just gotta concentrate," he said transforming into a Goron. He spun really fast and rushed forward with a scream he flew over the gorge slamming into the room with a groan, Marrowak came out and laid on the ground exhausted.

"You okay?" Ash asked.

"Not really…" Marrowak sighed.

May sighed as she entered and yelped when the door locked and shut. Ash immediately changed back and got into a fighting stance ready to react to whatever he had to use. What appeared was a blue wrinkly like person with Hypno like features holding a large staff with a blue crystal on top. He stood there looking at Ash funny before spinning around and surging around the room with after images which left copies that were spinning around. They had surrounded Ash and the others.

Ash quickly pulled out his bow. "Which is real!?" Ash yelped.

"I can sense them and lock on!" May shouted.

"Do it!" Ash shouted as May lit up and rushed over to the left locking on Ash instantly shot him making him yelp. He let out a yell and started the attack again Ash was able to hit him again and again. However the next time he ran he was even faster and giving off an aura.

"I can't lock on like this!" May cried, "I'm sorry Ash." she shouted as Ash dodged an ice spell.

"It's okay," Ash said as he watched the Ice Wizard carefully, he saw that the real one was charging up the attack and shot him. he let out a yell and rushed again Ash managed to dive out of the way and shot him. The wizard was shot in the heart and let out a cry in pain as it disappeared the door unlocked and revealed a golden chest.

"Oh boy I hope that's what I think it is!" Ash cheered as he opened the chest. "YES FIRE ARROWS!" Ash cheered happily as he pulled them out revealing Arrows with Dark Red Tips with black and red highlights for the stick part. They also had Rainbow wings for the feathers.

"Oh feathers of Hooh the Heat from them and Hooh's fire is said to melt any ice no matter how thick!" May said excitedly.

"Hooh huh?" Ash asked grinning as he placed them into his Quiver and rushed out Pikachu and May following.

He then made his way back to the Block room and used them to thaw out a switch he saw earlier which let him get above and grab another stray fairy. After which Ash circled around and thawed the other doors in the ring of Doors he saw earlier.

"Okay so which color you guys?" Ash asked.

"Let's go green." Pikachu said running up to it. "It's a door we haven't been into yet and it was frozen till now, I bet we'll find the way to go that way."

"Good point," Ash said walking forward as he entered the door. He looked around taking down several Ice monsters with his new Fire arrows which unlike the normal ones came back to him. "Nice, these are better than the ones back home." He said thawing a couple of doors and breaking a crate that had his eighth stray fairy. He entered the door off to the side with some fancy foot work and within it found a switch.

"I've seen this before," Ash muttered. "It's higher up though the one I saw was down below."

"I wonder what it does," Pikachu muttered.

"Let's see," Ash said changing into a Goron and slamming the switch down to his Shock the pillar rose. "Whoa!" they said looking up at it.

"That's how we're getting to the boss isn't it?" Pikachu asked.

"I guess," Ash said as the realization of puzzles surrounded by this rose over him.

"Sigh…." They both sighed hanging their heads.

 **LoS LoS LoS**

The Door circled around to the entrance. Ash decided to go back to where he saw a frozen Arrow Switch and made his way through. "Why are we going to a dead end?" May asked.

"Because it's not a Dead end Persay." Ash replied as he used Fire Arrows to kill the Ice Monsters nearby grinning. He then crossed with the Goron Mask and rushed up the stairs in his normal form. He killed the Bombchu that had respawned and stood on the small platform and shot the switch with a Fire Arrow. It rose.

"Ash I hear something." Pikachu told him Ash looked at him and nodded as he tried out his Fairy mask it was active he looked around but saw nothing.

"I don't see anything," May muttered. "You sure you're not just hearing things?" May asked.

"No I know I hear it!" Pikachu stated. "Ash try the Eye of truth."

"You got it!" Ash replied, pulling out the magical eye glass and with Pikachu's help holding it over his eye and looked around. "There's a path leading up to a high up Alcove, with tiny little platforms."

"Oh geeze can you make it?" May asked.

Ash grinned, "Who do you think you're talking too?" he said as he made his way up getting another stray fairy and then making his way through to the door.

Seeing that the door just looped around Ash backtracked towards the room by the large walkway, "we've gotta hurry we're running out of time!" Ash groaned.

"The temples are getting harder!" Pikachu added.

He found another fairy in an Alcove and looked around. "We're are we?" May asked.

"No Ideaaaahhhhh!" Ash yelped as a large hill with eyes rushed at him Ash jumped away and put on the Goron Mask and rushed forward slamming it with Meteor Mash.

It was killed instantly coming out was a small, stray fairy that floated over to Ash and kissed him as he collected it.

"Aww she's grateful!" May cooed as they made their way forward. Ash instantly returned to his Normal Form and shot the ice with a Fire arrow and moved forward.

 **Dawn of  
The Final Day  
-24 Hours remain-**

The Next Room had Ash having to fight Dinolfos. "Pikachu circle around!" Ash shouted. Pikachu used quick attack to zoom around and slam an Iron Tail into the back of one as Ash slashed at it.

" _ **Thunder Bolt!"**_ Pikachu shouted zapping them both. They screamed in pain and were stunned as Ash sliced one in the chest killing it instantly. Pikachu then jumped up and slammed an iron tail hard into the other's head leaving him open for Ash to stab killing the last one.

"You got them!" May shouted. As they disappeared stray fairies appeared happy to be rescued. Ash gathered them up and made his way forward. He entered a room with the same Ice Wizard who yelled at them and rushed forward grabbing May.

"May!" Ash and Pikachu shouted as May screamed.

"Heellllp!" she shouted as the Monster began his attack pattern Ash dodged the Ice Spell and pulled out Fire Arrows when he saw one swinging his staff he shot it with a Fire arrow.

It screamed and rushed forward trying to freeze his Quiver Pikachu blasted the ice away with a Thunderbolt.

"He's trying to counter us!" Ash groaned.

"We've just got gotta keep moving!" Pikachu said as he zapped a Wizard charging up an attack.

They watched the wizards rushing around May had been trapped in an ice crystal Ash managed to shoot a fire Arrow into him one more time. He shrieked in pain and started to slow down. Ash rushed forward and slammed his Sword into him sensing where'd he end up and finishing him once and for all.

The crystal dropped freeing May who flew over to Ash quickly. "Thank you Ash," May muttered.

"No problem you okay?" He asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, I'll live I noticed a chest behind a door, maybe it's the boss Key that's the one thing we haven't found." May said.

"Hey she's right!" Pikachu said as they rushed to the door and Ash saw the elegent jewel encrusted chest and pulled out the boss key. "Yes!"

May looked at the pillar rising up. blocking a door. "Hey Ash look at your Map quick."

"Why?" Ash asked.

"I have an idea, but I need to know something for sure." May replied. Ash nodded and pulled out the map.

May looked at it from over his shoulder. "I knew it the boss room is blocked."

"So how are we supposed to get in?" Ash asked.

"I think I know there were ice discs lower down, follow me!" Pikachu shouted as Ash and May looked at each other and followed. He eventually lead them to a second of the pillar with two discs of ice clearly defined and engraved with Carvings. "Bet you Meteor Mash will work on these?"

"Only one way to find out," Ash replied changing into a Goron, and charging up the attack.

" _Put your heart and soul into it, you are the greatest warrior smash it!"_ Said Kiawe's voice as Ash charged up his fist and with a Silver aura enveloping his fist Ash smashed it right into the Disc causing it to fly with a volume that it shattered against the wall making Pikachu and May yelp. Ash repeated the process and instantly the pillar fell making things shake Ash yelped sitting back and watching in shock. He sighed in relief and looked at his fist and smiled brightly.

They then made their way to the top and across from them over a ledge was the top the pillar leading into one locked door with a Gold Lock. Ash crossed with his Goron Mask and made his way forward but suddenly…..

"Ash," Pikachu muttered Ash and looked around with the Lens of Truth and sighed finding the last Stray Fairy in an Alcove he had to float down with the Deku Mask too. He groaned as he did this then backtracked carefully to the top.

"Dang it Skull kid!" May groaned.

Ash crossed again and rushed forward smashing to large wads of Snow with his Meteor Mash. He finally entered. "At least that was the last one," Pikachu noted once they changed and entered. Ash found himself in a long circular hall. He looked around.

"This was not what I expected, where's the monster?" Ash asked as he looked around.

"Hey Ash!" Pikachu shouted pointing to a large block of ice inside was a tall Tauros like creature with longer horns from the side like a Gogoat of it's head with a mask at the center of it's head with snake eyes it also seemed mechanical in a way where a leafy canopy would've been was sheets of metal shingled against each other.

"Alright," Ash said pulling out a couple of Fire Arrows and shooting them at the ice. The returned as the Ice melted away. The beast let out a mighty roar and rushed at them. Ash and the others screamed as they jumped out of the way.

 **{Masked Mechanical Monster: Goht!**

"Hey!" Ash shouted as it ran he put on the Goron Mask and rushed after it to Catch up quicker. Marrowak holding on for dear life from the inside, "Hang on I'm almost there!" Ash called as he flew off a ramp and slammed into Goht's back making it fall he jumped off noticing the giant yellow and purple eye with pulsing Red Veins looking at him in disgust, as he changed back.

" _ **Thunderbolt!"**_ Pikachu shouted as he zapped the eye Ash shot it with a couple of Fire arrows before Goht screamed and rushed away knocking them away.

"Ash Pikachu!" May shouted flying over them.

"We're fine." Ash groaned getting up.

"Ash he's getting away." Pikachu shouted. Ash nodded and put on the Goron Mask, He rolled towards it at High Speed He soon caught up to Goht and slammed into it's back he uncurled as it fell, Marrowak slammed a Shadow Bone into the eye before using Flare Blitz to make it screech. He changed back as he jumped back.

"He hates fire!" Pikachu said.

"Then we need Fire Arrows!" Ash said as he pulled them out and shot a few into the pupil making it break and the creature scream in horror as it lunged slamming it's horns into the wall, slamming against the wall causing Damage to itself and a several rocks to fall Ash quickly turned into a Goron and shielded May and Marrowak from them he then scooped them up and spun towards Goht.

The Goht was sparking and flinching out of control. "I think it's malfunctioning!" May shouted.

"Then lets finish this!" Ash said as he rushed forward he found a tall ramp he rushed up and slammed hard into Goht's back making the eye scream and come out it looked up and saw Ash and Marrowak slamming a Meteor Mash and Flare Blitz into it making it break apart in pain Goht then began to flinch and thrash around running wildly until it slammed into the wall, The cave in falling on it and trapping them inside.

"Uh oh!" May muttered.

"Don't worry," Ash said as he rushed towards where Goht finally fell and found the mask in the blue light.

 _Ash seized Goht's remains freeing the innocent Spirit trapped within, and only a few people on the mountain got bad frostbite…._

The group were phased out of the room and found themselves back in the mysterious area they met Virizion in. The Creature singing to them this time was a tall bull like creature with long brown horns orange fins on its shoulders and was very bulky. It had orange eyes and let out a roar.

"What exactly are all of you?" May asked. Terrakion let out a massive roar.

"Gaur….di…ans?" May asked. "Guardians? That's why you're in the temples. But why are the protective gods…." Terrakion began to fade away.

 **LoS LoS LoS**

The next thing Ash knew he was in the mountain village now bright green and flowing water that was bubbling. He sighed in relief and headed back to the Temple to deliver the stray fairies. The Great FGairy in her Gratitude she granted Ash a stronger Spin attack and Pikachu more power. On their way back he got to the Romani Ranch Map from Xerosic. Then made their way towards the Goron village and made it inside finding all the Gorons waiting for them they instantly cheered and hugged him when he arrived.

"Whoa…" Ash muttered, "glad you're all okay!"

"yeah thanks to you!" Takeshi cheered.

"Kiawe Marrowak I've been waiting impatiently for you both! I heard that you whom were once thought dead, had drove off the Demon that was causing a Blizzard in Snowhead and allowed Spring to finally return," Said Blaine.

"Who are the Greatest Goron heroes of them all?" Takeshi cheered.

"Kiawe and Marrowak!" they all cheered.

Another cheered out, "The Immortal Goron who is not dead even if he has died that's…"

"Kiawe and Marrowak!" they all cheered. As they did Ash and Pikachu began to felt guilty Ash gulped as they continued.

"The Stars whom we wish upon are?" called another Goron called.

"Kiawe and Marrowak!" they all cheered.

"Kiawe and Marrowak Greatest of warriors!" shouted another Goron.

"The Greatest!" they shouted in unison. "They're the Greatest in the world!"

"My Son got better immediately he even went to see the Goron Races to Celebrate Spring." Blaine said happily. Ash was struggling to keep a straight face now. "This time I shall yield the seat of protector of Tribal Patriarch to one who is younger you."

"M…me?!" Ash gasped.

"Kiawe and Marrowak!" they all shouted. Ash nodded silently.

"This is a lot to take in I need to think!" Ash said suddenly. Blaine nodded as they cheered and he walked outside. He heard a voice.

" _One more you have to help,"_ It said making Ash stop like a Zombie, Marrowak and May looked at him curiously.

"Sure tell me what to do?" Ash said soullessly worrying them. Following the instructions Ash had to go back in time find a certain rock that had been hiding in the lantern above and return it to a Goron who had been freezing by the frozen River. He was rewarded with something called the Dongero mask that looked like a Politoed that curled around the wearer's face.

Ash then took off the mask in tears throwing it to the ground Pikachu gasped and grabbed it as he did the Song of Soaring leaving him and May behind. "Ash come back!" Pikachu called.

"What's going on with him!?" May asked.

"I don't know but there's only few places he could go I don't know if we have the time to look though!" Pikachu sighed.

May gave out a soothing aura. "Let's go to Clock Town that's where the spell defaults if you're indecisive I doubt Ash was thinking about where to go."

Pikachu nodded and they headed back to Clock town as fast as they could the morning sun barely peaking over. Pikachu was quickly able to pick up Ash's scent and found him crying in by the Laundry pool.

"I wanted to tell them," he said as they got closer Pikachu holding the Goron Mask. "I wanted to tell them the truth but I couldn't I lied to them! It's all a lie Kiawe is dead! There is no miracle just a faker in a mask." Ash sighed shivering with sobs.

"Ash…" Pikachu muttered as the mask started to glow it floated out of his paws making him yelp.

Appearing before Ash were the Ghosts of Kiawe and Marrowak. " _Ash It's okay_ ," he said placing a hand on his shoulder, instead of the cold chill Ash expected it felt warmhe wiped his eyes. " _You ensured my people's survival and Gave them hope again. They know the Moon's falling it's so low you can see it through the cloud; and from what I've seen in your memories from the temple, this battle isn't over, when it is I will tell them everything. They will understand, they will know I lent my strength to a hero who out of the goodness of his heart is saving this land."_

" _Sniff,_ Thank you," Ash said as he calmed down. "I think there's still a few things we need to do, before we move on to the next temple."

"The fast way to the Ocean is the west Gate, but it has barriers that only a horse could jump and is still ways a way." May sighed.

"We need Epona!" Ash sighed.

Kawie hummed, " _before I died I heard of a shiny Ponyta that was taken in by the Romani's,"_

"That was her!" Pikachu yelped.

" _Kiawe and I can think of other preperations, Ash your sword needs to be strengthened."_ Marrowak said.

" _Oh and I know exactly how, the prize for the Goron Races is gold dust_!" Kiawe said. " _The Blacksmith here isn't that great and refuses to acknowledge his Partner's real intelligence. The partner made me a mallet to pass on to my next of Kin, a sword without this will return to its original sharpness but it'll stay sharper with the gold dust!"_

"Got it!" Ash replied confidently.

" _Also when you leave Termina take all you find with you."_ Kiawe said.

"Noted," Ash replied.

* * *

 _ **READ AND REVIEW!**_


	7. With a Shot of Milk

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up Lyrics by Masenenela I did make minor changes and not all were used I hope I don't get into trouble I did ask_

* * *

 _ **With a Shot of Milk**_

"And so I stole THIS MASK!" the Musician said holding up a mask with a Braviary face and wings.

"You stole if from that Arcanine?!" May yelped with a ring.

"Yes but I no longer need it here you take it," the man said putting it into Ash's hands and strolling off practicing.

"This better not come back to haunt me later!" Ash shouted feeling guilty enough as it is.

"Just tell him the guy who joined them did it." Pikachu noted.

"I Guess I could." Ash sighed.

" _So now we just have to find Ash's horse right?"_ Kiawe asked.

"Yeah, hey wait I thought we put your spirit to rest!" May stated to him.

" _Oh yeah mine and Marowak's conciseness's are still in this mask. It'll wear off….eventually that's why your Deku Mask doesn't talk to you. But the way I see it I have to help stop the moon. So we still have business here."_

"Okay welcome aboard!" Ash said to the mask as he put it on his belt. "So how do we get to Romani Ranch?"

" _Milk road which is west from the Southern Swamp but there's a huge boulder blocking the way,_ " Marrowak said.

"So what do we do about that?" Ash asked.

" _I know_!" Kiawe said. " _Just head back to the village as me and look for a big door on the east side of the village."_

"Okay…" Ash replied blinking.

" _But first we need to upgrade the sword."_ Marowak added.

"Right!" they all shouted.

Ash had found the building as Kiawe instructed he found that Kiawe had passed a special test that allowed him to carry a Keg that was very temperamental Ash carried it carefully up to the hill where he saw Blaine's son.

"Kiawe!" He shouted.

"Hey little guy," Ash in Kiawe's body said kneeling. "I've got to blow this up so stand back alright?"

"Okay!" he said running some distance as Ash placed the Keg down and let it explode. "Alright you're the best Kiawe and Marowak!"

"We try." Marowak blushed.

They entered and found a bunch of Goron gathering. Ash wandered in trying to look as in the know as possible. " _This must be the Goron races,"_ he muttered to himself as they stood in a straight line with Blaine standing in a stand with his son.

"With Spring finally having returned to our land; we can finally begin the Goron races!" Blaine declared proudly. "We have many strong and fast contenders this year including our very own immortal Kiawe!"

Ash blushed as Kiawe's consciousness waved happily at the cheering. "Alright on your marks!" he shouted as they got into position, "get set….GO!" he shouted as the Gorons rushed off with roll out. Ash managed to speed ahead of them as May tried desperately to follow. Ash turned left weaved through a forest he flew over the hill and leapt in the air hitting the ground and rushing across the finish line.

"He did it!" May shouted ringing happily. She watched as a jar of gold dust was handed him. however she noticed Ash acting slightly difference making her wonder.

It was later when she was walking with Ash when she decided to ask. "So who raced you or Kiawe?"

"Kiawe, he got excited and started begging me to let him race, apparently I can switch between him and myself in my Goron form." Ash replied.

"How'd you even know you could do that?!" May asked incrediously.

" _Lucky guess,"_ Kiawe replied from the mask. " _By the way you're looking at about two hundred Rupee's."_

"I've got at least that saved up in the bank." Ash replied happily. "The Bank teller even gave me a bigger wallet."

"Alright!" Pikachu cheered. As they handed in Ash's sword the Rupees and the gold dust. As they waited Ash used the Ocarina to speed time up and pick up his new Gilded sword.

"There you are kid guaranteed to never dull thanks to that gold!" Ash smiled at the long thin blade with gold diamonds down the side with a metal handguard that bent like a 'W.'

"Arrroooooguuuuuuuuu!" Zaboura shouted.

"What?! No I don't how that works with Gold being frail! Don't talk about stuff like that in front of the customers!" Gaboura shouted throwing his mug at him as Ash quietly stepped out. He gave it a good test it sliced much quicker and cleaner than his normal Kokiri sword had once.

"Alright! Majora's gonna have a hard time beating me with this!" Ash grinned happily.

"Uhhh Ash…" May muttered seeing the moon slightly move causing an earthquake.

"Yeah time to go back." Pikachu muttered.

Ash nodded and did so with no money to store he could do it from anywhere and he'd rather not have to deal with the terrified citizens of Clock town. Once he did that he found himself back in clock town after activating the pad at the Mountain Village and buying another keg he headed to Milk road.

He could see someone trying to chisel away at a giant rock. "How'd that get there?" Ash muttered.

" _There was no sign of a rock slide and the area around here doesn't show any damage."_ Kiawe muttered. " _I don't want to point fingers but it feels like this was done on purpose."_

Ash nodded unwilling to point fingers as well. "Let's get that keg set up." Pikachu replied.

Ash nodded putting on the Keg by the giant rock and changing back to his human form. Seeing this the man jumped back as Ash shot it with an arrow making it explode instantly. "Nice work, I was gonna dig through it but that works too."

"It also works better," May replied snippily.

Ash shot her a glare. "Sorry about her, you should go home an rest."

"Thank ya kindly." He replied leaving.

"Ash I think you're far too nice for your own good." May replied.

"There's nothing wrong with being nice and you didn't have to be rude about it." Ash argued.

"Sorry it's just we have very little time and because we made you lose your horse we're wasting it trying to track it down." May sighed.

"Serena told me something once about time and how weird it is." Ash replied.

"What's that?" May asked.

"It's not a line it's more like a sprouting tree branches are made by different choices and every choice has an opposite reaction as well, but when you control it with the Ocarina you can change where the branches go and when. If you're confused I'm right there with you." Ash sighed his ears steaming.

"Well it makes more sense when you repeat her explanation, but I think it means we technically have all the time in the world. These pads that keep appearing we can activate them to bring back all the changes we made. When we don't have to do this anymore they'll be all permanent and time can move forward without our meddling again." Pikachu added.

" _I still don't get it, can we find the horse now!?"_ Marrowak groaned.

"Yeah, I've tried Epona's song several times but she hasn't come which makes me think she can't." Ash sighed as they headed up the path.

As they did Ash began to see familiar blue flames at the top of the hill. "Could it be…" He muttered running forward. When he did he saw Epona locked in a stable. "EPONA!" Ash shouted as he ran towards it. "Epona!" Pikachu shouted as they rushed up to the stable.

Epona neighed happily seeing them. She even tried to paw at the bars. "Hold on we'll get you out!" Ash said as he started messing with the gate."

Suddenly an arrow shot his head off making everyone scream in shock. Ash turned to see someone who looked like Anabell but somehow Ash doubted it. "Who are you and what are you doing to that Ponyta!?"

"This is my Ponyta! We got separated open the gate and I'll prove it!" Ash stated. "I know a special song that she responds too."

"If she's been hard to keep here it's because Ash has been trying to call her!" Pikachu added.

The girl glared but softened just a bit she looked at Ponyta who nodded and opened the gate Ash smiled and pulled out his Ocarina playing Epona's song Epona trotted over to him and the two happily hugged. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Ash sighed as Pikachu got in the hug too; May let out a sigh of relief a sound of whirring down coming from her wings.

"So what's your name?" Ash asked.

"Lily Romani," she replied happily. "The ranch is named after our last name." she happily replied.

"My name is Ash, and this is Pikachu." Ash replied.

"Yo," Pikachu happily replied.

"And I'm May," the fairy added.

"You've already met Epona," Ash replied. "Thanks for taking care of her."

"Wait!" she said suddenly. "I need help! I gave you back your horse now you have to help me!"

The group looked at each other and back at Lily. "Okay…what can we do for you?" Ash asked.

"What Ash we've got worked to do!" May moaned.

"If worse comes to worse I'll turn back time." Ash whispered.

"You can do what you need and come back if need be they don't come till night anyway." Lily replied shifting on her feet.

"Who?" Ash asked.

"The Aliens that steal our milk!" she stated. "My Sister Lila thinks I'm just imagining things but I saw it with my own eyes!"

May sighed. "You can do that with your imagination to-oof!" Pikachu had thumped her with his tail. And then shot her a look as did Ash.

"We'll see what we can do." Pikachu said as Ash nodded.

"Alright, I've been practicing all day too shoot them down. If you can help me we can protect the Miltank and they'll give Milk in the morning."

"Leave it to me, when do they come?"

"Two am." She replied.

"Two am!?" they yelped.

 **LOS LOS LOS**

Ash had spent the day doing practice runs with Epona. Who had been given the gift too talk by May as well. She was much more, soft spoken than them but she definitely wasn't a push over. But Ash already knew that Elegant yet strong. Soon the sun set and Ash spent the rest of the time sleeping setting an alarm via May who woke him up about a half hour before. Ash ran up to the ranch on Epona, he placed himself on a box in front of the barn, with Epona ready to ride should he need it.

"They're coming be ready!" Lily said as she rushed towards the barn. "I'll be the last line of defense don't let them get through!"

"Okay!" Ash shouted as he readied himself.

"I'll help out too." Pikachu declared cheeks crackling.

Ash nodded, as he watched the horizon of the rolling hill the moonlight bathing the green grass in a bluish silvery tint, the trees reflecting this in a different shade of the tainted green. The stars glistened down. Ash watched not taking his eyes off. Soon the Lillipup that lived with the Romani's began barking as strange lights shined down. Distorting the night time colors Ash pulled out his bow and arrows which he made sure to stock up on.

The creatures were strange looking like weird stick drawings with giant Sableye heads. But the eyes were holes with lights coming from within. They also had large cloaks that covered the tops of their heads. They also had lanterns the swung as they lumbered towards the barn. Ash watched them as they came close he began shooting any that got close May helped him lock on.

"On your left!" May shouted Ash quickly shot there and killed the alien as Pikachu was watching his ears perked up and gasped one alien had gotten behind them. " _ **Thunder Bolt!"**_ he shouted striking it down. Ash turned and quickly shot it.

"It circled around," Ash growled.

"Clever…it…." May muttered.

"More are coming!" Epona shouted rushing with flame charge and striking one down. It screamed in pain from the fire Ash shot it then shot two more.

"I'm running out of arrows!" Ash cried out.

Pikachu darted around zapping many aliens and grabbing a few and threw them to Ash.

"Thanks buddy!" Ash declared as he shot several more. He jumped on Epona who took off like a blue comet around the grassy field Ash shooting any aliens that got close eventually the sun came up and the group were exhausted. But the aliens were gone.

"Whew we won…" Lily muttered having batted a few out of the barn.

"They were relentless." May sighed.

"Thank you so much Ash, here." Lily said handing him a bottle of Milk. "That's our famous Romani Moomoo Milk, when you drink it take a big gulp and put one hand on your hip." She said handing on to May and Pikachu (Epona got some in a bowl.) She then did the gesture she was referring too and Ash and the others copied. And they drank it down. a beautiful rich cool and creamy sweet liquid went down their throats.

When they swallowed it and instantly felt energy and ecstasy rush into them, "AMAZING!" they shouted happily.

"That was the greatest Drink I've ever had!" Ash cheered.

"Me too!" Pikachu added.

"My Sisters about to get up so I'd better get to bed talk to her later I'm sure she'd be happy to give you a ride into town. I'll put in a good word for you see ya!" she said running into the house.

"So what Cuckoo chick come towards them. Ash had a little Moo Moo Milk left and offered it to the Chick who drank. It was back to normal and racing around them before rushing off to a building that was off to the side.

"Looks like this is part of the ranch," Ash muttered as they entered. The chick rushed towards his owner.

"Oh my goodness!" said a man that looked like the man named AJ who Ash tried to help back in Hyrule. "You found him!"

"Yeah," Ash replied with a nod.

"Thank you there was something that spooked them all last night I was up all night gathering them up." he sighed.

"So what's wrong still?" May asked. "Besides being tired I mean."

"The moon is going to fall in three days and we're all going to die…It's even closer today than it was before. I just wish that I could see these cute little Chicks grow big before then. If I could only move like I did back in the day I'd march them right up into Roosters." he sighed.

Ash sighed wondering what to do but then he remembered, what he was told about the Bremen mask. "I wonder…" He muttered as he put it on. He then pulled out the Ocarina and began to play a march. Pikachu sat on his head as he started collecting up Chickens.

" _We are marching to see these Cuckoos grow, they're all hiding over here don't you know we'll go find them and then we will see what these little chicks will be."_ Pikachu sang as Epona and May brought up the front of the parade. The Chicks began to gather. " _Maybe this guy will appreciate; what we're doing to make his day great. All he wants is too see; his little friends grow up big before the end_."

The imaging sped up as Ash marched all over the yard trying to collecting them. It was taking quite a while making them wish they'd just gather in a pile. Every time they thought it'd be done there was more out there on the run. They couldn't take much more of this.

Pikachu's voice began again high-pitched, " _Please tell me this is the last one this is starting to not be very fun, I am running out of ideas to use. I just need some good news._ " Welp you can tell they're getting bored gathering this chicken hoard. And reached verse number six, and Pikachu swore how much it sucked. " _There's the last one right around this wall, please stop moving you round yellow ball, wholly crap stop walking away from him,"_ he said as Ash recruited it. " _Finally we'll soon be free!"_

Instantly they all puffed into full grown male Cuckoo's almost like a Pokemon evolution. The man gasped. "How'd you do that!? They're full grown now."

"Magic I guess." Ash replied glancing at the Ocarina he hid in his pocket. "Thank you they've got crowns and everything! I no longer have any regrest," Take this he said handing him a hood with Pikachu's eyes cheeks and ears. "This is the Pika-hood it helps you run faster, it's from my old running days try it out." He said. Ash nodded and placed it on his head. Instantly he felt his legs and feet felt lighter and he took off."

He raced across the field enjoying the speed the wind in his hair May and Pikachu held on tight laughing with Ash as they raced across the field. However something caught his eye. It was something called the Puppy race track.

"Let's check it out." Ash said taking off the hood and heading in. He saw a bunch of Lilipup shiny and now with different colored collars. "Hello little one." Said a plump lady in a blue dress; "Welcome to the Puppy race track.

"Doggy race track?" Ash asked.

"You simply pick which Lillipup will win and place your bet." She replied simply. Ash nodded and May whispered is and Ash nodded pulled on the Mask of truth he eventually found a gold collared shiny Lillipup. That felt unstoppable.

"Is that the one?" the lady asked.

"Yes Ma'am." Ash replied as he placed a bet of fifty rupees. The Lillipup's took off, and started racing around the track. Ash and the others cheered for their chosen racer. He managed to pull ahead and beat the competition. "ALRIGGGGHHHTTTT!"

"Whoooo well dress me up and take me for a walk, you won." She cheered as Ash smiled playing with the Lillipup. "You get triple your betting money."

"Triple?!" Ash yelped in shock. Soon Ash was walking around with a large amount of Rupee's in his wallet. "They're kind of weighing me down." Ash muttered he suddenly saw people who he thought was Jesse and James harassing Lily and her sister. Ash rushed up. Lila was just as Ash remembered her in his older years complete with a long lavender pony tail.

"Hey what's going on!" Ash shouted they turned to him.

"Little Grasshopper!" Lily shouted.

"Huh!?" Ash and Lila asked.

"That's what I decided to call him." She replied innocently.

"Uhh whatever! I don't know what you're doing but leave them alone!" Ash snapped.

"And who are you to tell us-" 'Jesse' began but noticed Epona and burst out laughing. "Kojiro get a load of that Ponyta." She giggled.

"Hmm?" Kojiro said before getting a good look at her. He burst out laughing. "That's the scrawniest looking Ponyta I've ever seen!" he said laughing like a spoiled noblemen.

"Hey don't make fun of Epona!" Ash growled.

"Yeah!" Pikachu added.

"Sorry twerp!" "Jess' sneered. "That little mule couldn't beat our Rapidash in a race."

"Want to bet?" Ash growled. "I just won a bunch of Rupee's if you win you get them all."

The sisters gasped as he showed off his wallet with Kojiro and Mushashi as she was called, had a flare greed in their blue and green eyes. "You're on." Kojiro stated.

"Don't worry if you managed to win which I highly doubt you'll get something nice." Musashi sneered.

Soon they went to the Rocket Race track. Ash was sitting on Epona who's ears were flat against her head determined as Kojiro and Mushashi brought out their best Rapidash. Both had a shiny cream coat and bright orange and red flames with heat that could be felt from across the Goal line. They stood at the race track. Soon the shot went off and the three were off Epona keeping a steady pace but was just behind. They looked back jeering as Ash glared back.

"Oh no!" Lily muttered Pikachu watched calmly as May was ringing frantically ranting about how stupid Ash was Lila sighed. However Epona and Ash smirked on each other.

"Go all out!" Ash shouted Epona rushed off as fast as she could searing past them jumping over the three fences and beating them by a mile.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" the two said together. Their Rapidash came to a graceful halt.

"How is this possible!?" Mushashi shouted in angry. She turned Ash who stared at them smugly as they groaned and whined loudly in disbelief.

"Mushashi we've gotta give him something nice!" Kojiro groaned. Ash suddenly had a Garo Mask it had a gold pointed bird like face with a purple cloak thrown in his face. "This never happened! It'll be a nice toy twerp you can pretend you're on a big adventure." She growled as the two stormed off.

"Wow!" Ash muttered staring at the Garo Mask.

"That was very brave if not stupid of you," Lila said to Ash making him turn to him as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder.

"I knew he could do it." he stated.

"I didn't!" May growled. "We almost lost all of our money!"

Ash shrugged, "I figured it was the only way to get them to say yes."

Lila giggled, "Would you like a ride to town?" She asked.

"Yeah," Ash replied. "When do we leave."

"Six O'Clock tonight." Lila replied, "About an hour." She said. Ash and the others played all day until it was time to leave a Mudbray was set up to pull the cart and Pikachu and May hopped in as Epona headed to Clock town.

"See you later, little hero." Lily said pecking Ash on the cheek making him blush as she ran off.

"Looks like she's taken a liking too you Ash," Lily said happily.

"Uhh yeah," Ash replied blushing some more as he jumped in.

"You ready?" she asked.

"yeah!" ash replied as the cart began making it's way forward.

"I'll enjoy the company it gets a bit lonely on deliveries." She replied as they existed the ranch lands. She sighed suddenly talking. "I guess it's been a while since our father died."

"He's- I'm sorry to hear that…" Ash muttered sadly.

"It's alright, I've been trying to take care of the ranch but things are pretty unstable lately, like today the Rocket Trio or duo I should say since they broke up have been trying to get us to partner with them but I've said no, there are practices they use that I don't trust." She explained. "That's what you stumbled upon."

Ash nodded in response. "The Cows are always frazzled and I'm finding broken bottles everywhere I don't know who's doing it."

"Do you think it's them?" Pikachu asked.

"Maybe but I can't just point fingers wherever I feel like." She replied.

"Yeah I get it." Ash replied simply.

"I can tell my sisters been worried too she's been practicing using a bow and says it's too stop the aliens." She explained.

"I wonder if skull kid has anything to do with this?" Pikachu whispered May nodded with a slight ring.

"Say, what are the towns Folk saying about that moon, it's much bigger than before isn't it." She muttered glancing at the sky.

"Don't remind me." Ash sighed.

"In town I have a friend named Yellow the day after tomorrow is her wedding….if they can find him…" she sighed.

"Who?" Ash asked.

"Red, he's been missing for a month." Lila sighed.

"Has she given up?" May asked.

"No, but her heart is breaking….." Lila said looking up at the sky. "I wonder if it will fall… that thing"

Ash hummed a gulp escaping from his throat. He noticed a time pad by Milk Road as they headed down it.

Ash she headed down Milk road she saw something strange a giant barred gate was blocking their path. "What the, the road!"

"It's blocked…." May muttered. Lila looked back at Ash with a serious look in her eye.

"Boy get your bow ready…" she said in a dead serious tone Ash responded immediately and got it out. As they turned down the other road; "First the road is blocked by that boulder and now we have to take the detour through ugly country…." She growled. "Hang on tight Ash."

"Ye…yeah!" Ash responded loading up his arrow. Pikachu got in a fighting stance at the end of the cart. "I'm gonna try and get us through here as fast as I can, if you two see any pursuers knock them back with electric attacks and arrows. They maybe after our my supply of Milk bottles."

"Right!" both responded barely turning to face her. She whipped the reigns Mudbray let out a sound as he started racing almost immediately two bandits with Garo masks rushed up towards the cart Ash threw several arrows at them as Pikachu zapped them. Ash could see that they were Radpidash's.

"Hang on!" Lila shouted as she made a sharp turn making Ash fall a bit he fell on his stomach. And tried to get up.

"Ash!" Pikachu shouted.

"I'm stuck Pikachu fend them off while I get loose." Ash called.

"Right!" he shouted getting right to the edge of the cart and zapping any who got close. Ash managed to pull at his leg and push crates and get free. "GAAH!" Pikachu shouted having been hit with the broad side of a pitch fork Ash shot him with an arrow before he could hit the milk jugs. Pikachu shook it off and stood up.

"We're almost there hold on!" Lila shouted, making another sharp turn passing by the billboards for the Rocket Race track and soon they were able to get through the gates leading towards Clock town.

"You did it!" May rang in happiness. Ash sighed in relief as he sat down rubbing Pikachu's head.

"I'm okay…" Pikachu replied tiredly.

Soon they were sitting out by the cart drinking some water. It wasn't Romani Moo Moo Milk but it helped their thirst. Lila finally returned. "Mr. Abe was happy to get his first delivery in quite a while you've really saved Romani Ranch. Those two vultures won't be able to do anything now. "Here," she said handing him a Miltank Mask. "This is for adults to enter the Milk Bar, you should get yourself something nice for all that hard work." She replied as she took off.

"Yeah!" Ash cheered. "More Moo Moo Milk here we come!"

"WAIT!" May rang loudly. "Please lets hold off on that until we've freed the third temple?" Ash mulled this over and nodded.

"That'll gives us a bigger reason to celebrate." He reasoned he suddenly gasped and pulled out his Garo Mask. "Those thieves had Garo Masks like mine….you don't think….."

"It's possible…" May replied in a dark tone. Both were unaware that Jesse and James both sleeped with sweaty and someone bloody masks off to the side of their room.

* * *

 _ **I'm glad this got out I've lost the book that I write notes in for Majora's Mask the good news is finding something else to use is far from a problem. I wanted to get something out before Kingdom Hearts III comes out in eight days can you believe it?!**_

 _ **READ AND REVIEW!**_


	8. Water World with a Dead Magician

_**I'm sorry it's been so long guys I've been playing Breath of the Wild Kingdom Hearts three and Birth by Sleep Final Mix. I've also had some job training I've been working on and have been lacking motivation I'm sorry T_T**_

* * *

 _I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

 **Viginti septem: Water World with a dead Musician**

 **DAWN OF THE FIRST DAY  
-72 Hours remain-**

After stocking up Ash got to work making his way west riding Epona's back he quickly jumped over the large gates that blocked the way and soon they made their way to beach with strange opalescent water that almost looked polluted. Off in the distance he could see

A large torrent of water surging around some kind of structure in the distance; "The air feels really thick here and not in a good way." Pikachu noted as they headed towards the beach.

"Something must be upsetting the balance or something here, but whatever's wrong isn't as obvious as the Swamp or the Mountain." May added.

"Hey guys out there, birds are gathering around something." Epona said pointing a hoof towards the water. Ash and Pikachu rushed out and gasped seeing someone floating face down in the water. A Buizel laying weakly on it's side beside him as Seagulls swarmed around them.

"Thunder-" Pikachu began cheeks sparking.

"Wait Pikachu water conducts electricity! You might hit who's ever out there!" May called ringing. Pikachu instantly stopped and turned sweat dropping.

"Sorry," He muttered.

"I'll get them!" Ash said rushing into the water.

"P…please…" the figure suddenly said when Ash got close and flipped him over. He could see it was a Zora with Dark blue fins handing around his face he was wearing blue mermaid scale pants he looked at Ash with blurry eyes."Get…..me….to…shore…." he muttered.

"Don't worry we're going there right now!" Ash assured as they pulled the Zora to shore. He laid the Zora on the shore.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked.

"No…." the Zora groaned. "My name is Marlon and I haven't got much time will you please….listen to my sad tale?"

"Of course." Pikachu added ears drooping. The Zora stood up and pulled out his fishbone Guitar Buizel jumped up and began singing a song that weaved with the guitar and his own singing.

" _Oooohhh Baby, baby, listen to me! The Carnivals starting soon and we the ones they're wanting to see. But our Vocalist Sakura laid some weird eggs and she's lost her voice you can't hear what she says! Ohhohhooo in the Great Bay something strange is going on, going on I say. Oh baby listen to me I don't want to beg but Gerudo Pirates stole those poor eggs! I left the cape to save them but Bam Pow! Got slammed out and now here I am. Baby if I die like this even if I die, I won't be at peace! I need someone to heal my poor soul! Oh someone baby won't someone heal my poor soul!"_ He cried before falling to the ground.

"You two saved the last of your strength for _that!?"_ May asked incredulously.

"Seems a bit like a waste…." Pikachu muttered somewhat impressed. Ash didn't say anything however, he pulled out the Time Flute and began to play. The song of Healing Marlon closed his eyes upon hearing the beautiful tune.

As he floated down the river he saw Sakura float towards him smiling at him from below. The two continued to float together. They then turned into a standing position and floated down towards a stage where the, other Indigo-Gos were waiting. They then began to play. Marlon faded into bliss as he transformed into a Mask. Ash picked up the mask Pikachu felt both Buizel and Marlon's spirits within it.

Ash set up his Guitar and made a couple of crosses with the fishbone Guitar leaning against it. He sighed and looked determined. "Lets find the Gerudo." Ash replied as he placed on the mask becoming the spitting image of Marlon who also had stripes on his legs and arms. Pikachu became a Buizel and it took a little bit to get accustomed to his new form.

"So where too?" Ash asked.

"Let's head to the Zora hall, we can get some answers there!" May replied. "I think I know where it is here."

"Alright then let's go!" Ash replied as he followed May eventually finding a large shell sticking up in the ocean Ash dove inside however instantly he was greeted with water that felt hot and slimy it was full of zombie Pokemon and fish that rushed at him. "Aahhh! What do I do!?" Ash cried.

" _Use Water Shruiken!"_ Marlon's voice called to him focus energy from the stars in my thighs. Ash nodded doing so and instantly he pulled out two large water shaped shuriken that cut them down.

"I did it!" Ash cried in joy as he swam towards the entrance and entered the Zora hall he saw a few of them sitting around chatting some were complaining about the slimy feel from the ocean however one Zora called out to him.

"Yo! Marlon!" Ash turned.

"Yeah?" he asked looking a little dopey about it, characteristic for Ash, but not so much for Marlon.

"Hey liven up, Adam's been looking for you." said the Zora as he showed him to a door. Ash went inside and saw a Zora looked bulky with some green scales hanging like bangs sticking out at the side of his head with bright green markings and a wet suit practicing as well as writing.

"Uhh Adam?" Ash asked making him look up.

"Oh Marlon there you are." He said waving him over and Ash leaned in closer with Buizel on his shoulder. "Listen I have something I need to tell you. Since you and Sakura are so close I figured maybe you'd be able to figure something out."

"Okay." Ash replied.

"But tell no one, the other Zora's will freak out because this in conjunction with the weirdness going on with the ocean and that strange flying Whirlpool surrounding the temple will make them freak out and possibly invade other villages."

"There wouldn't be any blood sacrifices would there?" Buizel blurted out Ash looked at him but he shrugged not sure where that came from. He assumed it had to be Marlon's Buizel.

"Do we really want to find out?" Adam asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Not really," Ash replied flatly.

"Then try to figure out what you can, Greninja is waiting for you in the upper levels find him and he'll help you out, see what you can find out about those six weird eggs Sakura laid. If you two put your heads together I'm sure you'll figure something out."

"Yeah!" Ash replied as he left and headed to the upper floors there waiting was a black Greninja with silver bubbles in it's shoulder and elbow pads. It had a deep red tongue.

"You're here, I'm impressed by such magic." Greninja replied.

Ash gasped gluped and leaned in close. "You know I'm not really Marlon?" he asked in a whisper.

"I saw Marlon die with my own eyes as you the boy in green laid his soul to rest with your flute." Greninja replied.

Ash gasped, he noticed details different from Marlon for the first time. Bright green shorts he had fins that stuck out in places that were dark almost black blue like his hair he had the usual fin falling back behind his head but it edged into a bright green. "Whoa! How did they not notice?"

"When we see someone or something every day our mind engraves that which we've always seen. I also suspect the magic is at work as well."

"I see," Ash replied thoughtfully.

"Anyway where'd those eggs come from did Marlon and Sakura ever-" May began only to be cut off by Greninja.

"No, they know that there's too much responsibility in their lives now for that. Sadly that day will never come now, what we need to do is ensure that Generation lives on. Whatever is happening it must tie back to the fact she's a descendent of the Zora warrior that defended this place centuries ago." Greninja explained.

"We've gotta help her!" Ash blurted out that was Marlon talking through him.

"We will!" Ash replied talking to himself or rather Marlon.

"Then let's go a good place to start would be the Aquarium that they went too before the eggs were stolen." Greninja said.

"Okay!" Ash replied. With that the now quartet left the Zora Hall as quietly as Ash had come and headed back to where the group had started Epona watched from a distance as Greninja pointed out a building up on a high dock with a hook on top of the round metal building. Ash also found the owl statue there and activated it.

They then climbed up into the the Aquarium where Ash saw a man and his Shuckle and Bellsprout almost like the Trio he saw living at Lake Zelda. "There you two are!"

"We're we in a hurry?" Ash asked.

"I'd say so, Zora eggs are delicate they need a certain temperature and water to thrive correctly. Those Pirates just used water from the ocean but the temperature is too high if you don't get them back soon they'll die." The scientist declared.

"Where's the Pirate Fortress?" Ash said immediately.

It's east of here just keep heading in that direction you should see those large gates. Be careful though most who go in don't come back.

" _Don't remind us…"_ Marlon and Buizel said together. With the information they needed they headed out towards the Pirate's fortress.

"We've gotta be careful, the Pirates have powerful Dragon types on their side. We need ice and fairy type moves." May assured.

"I know ice beam, Buizel should know Icy Punch." Greninja noted.

"What about me?" Ash asked.

"I'm not sure but I heard Zora warriors could preform Dual chop." May admitted.

"Well if nothing else I have my sword. Let's go!" Ash declared as they dove into the water. They swam in the direction they were told and found the gates. "How are we gonna get in."

"Hey!" Buizel called over off in the shadows to the left. "I found some weak borded holes we can break in."

"Yes, Ash use your Aqua Jet!" Greninja declared.

"Aqua Jet….Okay I'll try I'm still getting use to the Zora Form." Ash admitted as he dove and aimed himself and focused he suddenly went off soaring through the water and slammed through the wood the others following May in a Jar to keep her wings from getting wet which admittedly brought back memories. But Ash didn't have time to day dream the sun had already begun to set.

 **Night of the First Day  
-60 Hours remain-**

Snap! "Darn it!" Ash groaned as they hid after a few tense minutes the Gerudo and her Flygon moved off. A strange Camera he had gotten on his travels to find Hilda called a Pictograph Ash had been trying to get the Goron Mask when it fell and took a picture of the Gerudo who was looking in their direction. It had come out pretty well all things considered.

This just after Ash had dove in and utilized a blind spot in the patrol they were taking. He had made it too the other side. The door ahead of them was going to require some muscle. He quickly switched out to the Goron Masks when his back was turned, and slammed the thing down and dove into the water without thinking.

"Ash!" Pikachu as Marrowak called he sighed in relief when he turned into a buizel and dove down.

"That was the stupidest thing you've ever done!" May growled at him.

"So you're finally starting to worry about me." Ash joked.

"When I get out of here I'm going to hit you!" May growled.

"We're going to be doing a lot of swimming." Ash warned.

"Oh don't worry I know that." May replied in a threatening tone.

"Enough that switched opened a gate underneath the water; we can enter the Fortress through there." Greninja scolded the two nodded and followed him and entered they saw a current and the Zora-Ash and two water types used Aqua jet to quickly pass over. Inside was a bit of a maze that they had to traverse pushing a block out of the way then riding a current up.

Then there were many mines littered and chained to the floor floating the group carefully weaved and ducked around them. " _Looks like the beefed up security the last time I was here."_

The next room had a few mines they had to avoid but not as many as before. After climbing a ramp Ash found another switch he had to hit with an arrow before they could move on to the next room. Ash could hear a clock meaning it was timed. As fast but as quietly as they could they rushed through the tunnel. Skimming the surface to avoid a current that would push them out and several mines they made it to a ladder.

Changing back into his human form and seeing a switch and seeing the vent and water below. He then spied a crystal behind bars. "I think I know what to do but we've gotta be on that platform when I hit the crystal over there.

"Good eye, I've seen you've done this before." Greninja mused.

"Not so much infiltrating but exploring places like this yeah, I have." Ash replied proudly.

"Eleven times apparently." May added as Ash hit the switch then they gathered on the vent, and Ash shot the switch making the water rise.

They quickly found themselves in a room with a telescope Ash peered into it. He saw into the inner sanctum of the fortress. He could see a watch tower and several ways in. Along with several things he could stick a hook shot in. " _Why did I give all that stuff up!"_ Ash groaned inwardly. He knew why he made the decision but he could see Paul thinking he was an idiot for it. And his journey through Termina so far was proving him right.

He could also see at the Center of the watch tower was a ladder and even deeper into the fortress where the eggs most likely were on the other side of where they were now.

"I see a door but it's barred off." Greninja noted.

"There's gotta be a switch in here somewhere." Ash replied seeing the hanging mines. He shot them they waited with baited breath just in case but no one came. It also revealed a switch which Ash shot allowing them to get through the door.

The door took them to a ledge outside of the fortress following their only path they made their way in finding themselves in the area of the watch tower.

 **Dawn of the Second Day  
-48 Hours remain-**

"We've gotta be careful or they'll kill us." Greninja warned.

"Yeah I know…." Ash replied as he did the same thing he did before back in the Gerudo Fortress, lacing his arrows with balls of sleep powder so he'd only knock them unconscious not kill them. He managed to knock the ones around the base of the tower slowly making his way towards the tower the minute they were all down, May let out a ring.

"Hey did you just call me?" she asked.

"No," Ash replied.

"I could've sword I heard something just now. " May muttered.

"I thought I heard it too." Pikachu added.

"Let's check something." Ash replied as he pulled out the Lens of truth and looked around by some boxes right by the ladder was a guard.

"Oh finally someone noticed me!" The Guard said in surprise and relief.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Ash asked, looking at the teen with green hair with an orange scarf.

"Well my name is Cameron, I'm a clock town solider, the thing is I've never been able to get the others to notice me…it's almost like they ignore me it's kind of depressing. Anyway I thought I'd stand out if I did something brave so I infiltrated the pirate's fortress but I ran out of energy and well now I'm stuck here." He sighed.

"You didn't think to bring potions?" Ash asked. Cameron stared back there was an awkward silence before…..

"OOOOHHHH NOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed spastically despite that his scream defied logic and he wasn't heard. Much to Ash's relief as he flinched at the volume; "see what I mean."

"Yeah, but right now it's a good thing," Ash said half muttering the last part.

"Good for you, but I've been crying out for help and not even those blasted pirates notice me it's typical really. hey I have a request. Do you have a red potion?" Cameron asked.

"I do." Greninja replied handing him the bottle he drunk up and stand up.

"Thanks I feel better I think. Here as payment." He said handing a mask to Ash.

"That mask is like me wear it and you'll have as much presence as a stone." He said running off. Ash looked at the mask it resembled a Geodude with black holes for eyes. He put the stone on and it seemed to cover the others like a veil and so far none of the Gerudo Pirates noticed Ash climbed the latter and slipped passed the Pirate patrolling the bridge. They rushed inside Ash yelped as a Beedrill passed him they turned and watched as it flew into a large nest hanging by a small vine Ash could see one of the eggs in a tank as well as a girl he recognized as the gate keeper from Hyrule with her Hydregion in front of an Iris look alike named Risi with her own Dragonite and Haxorus.

"I've been waiting for you Shobu." Risi said. "Did you find the rest of the eggs?"

"N…No but that's beca-" Shobu started only for Risi to cut her off.

"What are you trying to pull here?!" she snapped her dragons growling cowing the other dragons and their master. "If people hear we the great pirates lost the treasure that we stole we'll become a lasting stock! That's the last thing we want!"

"Y..Yes but Risi…" Shobu tried to argue timidly. "The see is strangely hot and murky and we were attacked by Gyarados weird looking ones at that."

"Silence!" Risi snapped making them shiver more. "That's why the Zora can't send for help. With the Eggs gone the Zora should be frantically searching for them. If we don't hurry the Zora's will get to them before we do. There are four eggs here, now. The other three must be past the twin peaks of Pinnacle Rock. Where those Gyarados lurk; got that go find the eggs before they're gobbled up."

"Understood," Shobu said at last she slumped and walked off.

"Wait!" Risi said smiling a bit Shobu turned back to face her. "The Zora eggs are the only clue we have about that Dragon Cloud floating over the Great Bay. If what that strange masked boy said is true. And if we can get our hands on that treasure that's in the temple of that Dragon cloud….Then we can spend the rest of our lives living the good life." she said as Shobu grinned evilly along with her. "So get a move on and go find them!"

"Yes Ma'am!" she said vigorously and she and her dragons rushed off.

" _Hey this is as far as I got before I got bashed and mashed!"_ Marlon warned. " _She's got tough guards in there and she's the most powerful of the group."_

Ash nodded and then saw the nest and it's thin life support. "Well Marlon," he said taking out his bow and arrow. "Sometimes instead of fighting harder," he began taking aim. "You're better off thinking smarter!" he stated as the arrow cut the vine making the nest crash. There was loud buzzing and screaming and pained roars as everyone in the room rushed out with the Beedrill hot on their tails.

"Ha ha!" Greninja declared as they rushed for the room and made it inside.

Ash noticed a chest and opening it up found a combo hook and long shot. "Nice!" Ash declared holding up.

"Hurry the eggs need our help!" Greninja pestered Ash nodded and climbed up the tank. He jumped into the water as a Zora and collected the egg.

"Crap!" Ash groaned. "I only have three bottles!" he groaned.

"And that guard took mine we'll have to collect as many as we can and come back."

"This egg's looking kind of pale." Pikachu noticed.

"Then we don't have much time we'll have to get out." Greninja said urgently. Ash nodded they headed back out they escaped the fortress with the egg and rushed it back to the aquarium dropping it off. Fortunately when returning they found a shortcut they could use via the Hook shot to get quickly back to the watch tower and with the help of the stone mask, they were instantly back in.

Heading straight ahead of them they made their way into a door way Ash wasn't able to enter before without the hook shot. "I hope the other eggs are better than that one was." Ash muttered.

"The leader of the pirates had it in her room. It might have been the first one they stole so she had it as a trophy, which is really sick!" May growled.

"Don't worry we'll save those eggs!" Ash declared as he made his way through what looked like a storage room for Ammo slipping past the guard he entered the room.

"HALT!" shouted a voice as a Flygon growled at her. A Gerudo jumped down.

"We're not fooled by that mask!" she declared as she attacked Ash who switched into the Zora form.

"Marlon if you know Dual Chop now would be the time!" Ash growled as Buizel jumped at Flygon and whacked him in the face with an Ice punch but was knocked back. He skidded across the ground; And tried Aqua jet.

" _I'm trying bud I'm trying!"_ Marlon groaned as Ash dodged out of the way managing to stun her with, Water Shuriken then landing several strikes on the Gerudo. She screamed in pain.

"Wait I've got an idea! Buizel try combing Aqua Jet with Ice Punch!" Ash shouted to his partner.

"Here goes nothing!" Pikachu rushed then pulled out it's fist the edge of the water froze a bit hitting Flygon making it flinch a little, "ALRIGHT!"

"You think you're pretty cocky don't you rat!?" Flygon growled.

Ash knocked her back with Aqua jet slamming her into Flygon. His Fins glew an Aqua color and he slammed them. "I did it!" Ash cheered.

The two glared at the boy as he took a fighting stance. "Don't think it ends here." The Pirate growled as Flygon kicked up a Sandstorm and the two disappeared.

"Do you think she'll warn the others?" Ash asked nervously.

"Well they didn't in the Fortress so maybe not hear let's just get those last three eggs and get out, we can figure out Pinnacle Rock after that." Pikachu noted.

"Right," Ash replied as they headed forward.

 **-Night of the Second Day-  
36 Hours Remain**

Going forward they found another tank, with a lone egg in it. Ash grumbled about why they couldn't keep the eggs together then sarcastically reminded himself that, that would be too easy. He also heard Malron grumble about how the Gerudo didn't know even gave a crap about caring for their kind and that the eggs were getting sicker faster being apart. Ash quickly jumped into the tank as a Zora and scooped up the egg. Then after exiting the door on the left of the room they found themselves on the other side of the watch yard.

"I guess that's convenient," Ash muttered. As he looked around for the path he needed next.

"Ash up there!" Pikachu said quietly pointing up. Making sure to have the stone mask on Ash rushed to the other side where another door was and climbed up via the hook shot and entered. The next area was bright lit in a yellow tint and very hot making Greninja and Marlon moan in fear for the egg. Ash quickly traversed the area slipping past the Guard and entering a room on the left. However they were quickly trapped.

Another Gerudo and a Dragonair this time attacked them. Ash with the Zora Mask on quickly attacked with Dual Chop as well as Ice Aqua Jet. The two were knocked back. Dragonair readied an Ice Beam but Greninja landed a kick on Dragonair the two started to chase each other in a battle Greninja getting hit with a Thunderbolt.

"Greninja!" Ash cried out as he was hit with a sword and knocked down The Gerudo stepping on the the dorsal fin on his elbow.

"You're done for, fishface!" the Gerudo sneered as she went to stab Ash. But with lightning reflexes he pulled off the mask shocking her. "WHAT THE-"She was hit with a slash by the sword making her stumble back. It wasn't bad but it was enough to make her and Dragonair run off.

"Whew…"Ash sighed.

" _Choice moves my man."_ Marlon congratulated.

"Well, helps to have battled a lot." Ash sighed as he got up. They made it through and found the egg. In a tank with Zombie fish-looking like Basculin and a larger Carvannah looking creature.

"Okay can I just say that think creeps me out alot!" Ash muttered a little fearfully.

"It's a Debresko once it's bitten you it won't want to let go…I _**haaaaaattte**_ those things!" May added.

"Ash use Aqua Jet but just let yourself float down it should kill them all but not harm the egg." Greninja said.

"Alright I'll try…." Ash replied as he climbed up and put on the Zora mask and doing carefully as instructed Ash killed all the Zombie fish and then got the egg out of the tank as quickly as he could.

Ash exited the room May scanned the area until she found an area up by the first door they entered. Leading Ash as he hook shot his way up he entered a door with a room full of Gerudo not taking chances he knocked them all out and finding a bunch of rupees to store for later he made his way through the next door.

"That's as far as you'll go!" shouted a Gerudo as she and a Salamence appeared. Pikachu and Greninja teamed up to take down the large Dragon while Ash fought with the pirate.

Pikachu Zapped it while Greninja landed a water Pulse on it. Ash was matching blade for blade with the Gerudo getting a couple of slashes in. He tripped her but she rolled out of the way of another kick he swung for a counter attack knocking her back.

Salamence launched a Hyper beam on the two Pokemon double teaming them. Pikachu was skimmed on his back making him pant in pain as Greninja took the brunt.

"Greninja!" Pikachu cried out.

"I'm fine," he muttered doing hand signs and putting as much as he can into a powerful ice beam that surrounded Salamence. Pikachu charged up electricity and launched a thunderbolt the attack. The two attacks combine and trapped Salamence in a large glacier.

"Salamence!" The Pirate shouted only to be kicked into the wall by Ash scratched his sword she ran off as Salamence was unable to move. The group rushed in quickly.

"They're bringing in the big guns lets hurry and get out of here with that last egg!" Ash shouted as they made their way through. Ash quickly hook shot into the tank and changed into a Zora scooping up the last of the Zora eggs.

"You finally got the last of the Zora eggs, so let's get out of here." May called.

"Yeah and I think I have the best idea how and we'll be right by the Aquarium too." Ash said. "Greninja you need to get close to me now." Ash said. A Bit confused Greninja nodded and did so. Ash played the song of Soaring and just in time too he disappeared as a Gerudo entered the room.

 **X X X**

Ash quickly entered the Aquarium and climbed as Greninja talked with the scientist. "How's the egg we brought?" He asked the man.

"It'll live you guys got it to me just in time. It started perking up the minute it hit the bottom." The scientist said.

"Did seem that way to me," May muttered as Ash was putting the eggs in one by one. "Oh they had them separated as well, is that bad?"

"YES IT'S BAD!" the scientist yelled making Ash yelp and almost fall in after he let the last egg drop, it slowly floated to the bottom with it's siblings as a silence fell over. Greninja spoke breaking it.

"The Eggs can sense their siblings assuming these are live Zora eggs and not something else entirely. So far they've acted exactly like real Zora eggs. And Zora eggs get stressed out when separated." Greninja explained.

"No respect! No respect for life those dang pirates!" the researcher growled as Ash climbed back down.

"It's kind of like you missing Max and wondering if he's okay." Pikachu said as he climbed up Ash's shoulder.

"Yeah….it is….that's a powerful bond those eggs have." May muttered.

"And they're still stressed!" Said Bellsprout, "we're a few eggs short!"

"Yeah I know we need to go to a place called Pinnacle Rock." Ash said.

"With the water being more murky then usual over there like that Pirate mentioned it'll be difficult." Greninja sighed.

"If you had a glowing Horsea that lived there I'm sure it could show you the way. I think I saw one in the fish store not too far from here." The Doctor said.

"I think I saw it on the way to the shore." Ash muttered. "Thanks we'll check it out." And with that the group left Epona was nice enough to help them find it quickly having looked around a bit and ate some food to pass the time. They entered and saw a big bulky man with dark skin some scars and brown hair.

"Ash there!" Pikachu said pointing to the left showing a very sad Horsea in a tank that was shiny. Its wing like fins lit up a bright Pink.

"Please take me back to Pinnacle rock!" he cried. Ash nodded.

"Hey sir how much for that fish?" Ash asked.

The man hummed. "Well it's technically not for sale as I planned to sell it at the Carnival. But I'd be willing to part with it. For a Picture of a Gerudo Pirate," Ash grinned and showed him.

"Wow this is amazing, you must have an amazing shutter finger!" the man said in glee as he printed it out.

"Or amazing luck," Pikachu added before Ash could boast he groaned in annoyance but smiled as they traded it. Ash placed the Horsea in his bottle.

"Thank you so much take me to Pinnacle Rock, I'll do anything I can to help you in return." The Horsea said gratefully.

"It's good that you said that, I need to go there as well, there are lives I need to help." Ash said.

"Okay then lets go together!" the Horsea said as they rushed over to the water. Ash scanned the area for two large peaks sticking out. Once he spotted them he headed there they weren't too far from the Pirate Fortress. Ash dove under their Radar with the Zora mask with Pikachu/Buizel and Greninja keeping close with May in a Bottle and started to swim for it he got to a point where he needed to and found several signs around the area.

"Ash, I can lead you from here let me out!" The Horsea said.

"Okay," Ash replied as he did so. The water was so thick he had a hard time seeing even his friends beside him. Horsea however was able to glow brighter than even May.

"Thank you so much Ash, but I have one more request…if that's alright." Horsea replied timidly.

"Sure," Ash happily replied making the water type perk up.

"My friend is trouble there please help me save her." Horsea pleaded.

"Of course!" Ash replied. "Show me where to go."

"Right!" Horsea replied. "Keep an eye on my light." He said as he zoomed off in a certain path. Ash eventually got to where Pinnacle Rock was he still had trouble seeing. But Horsea was able to show him quite a bit of whats around him.

"Everyone stay close. Remember those weird Gyarados are around here." Greninja noted.

"They're called Sea Serpents. They're a nasty bunch be careful!" Horsea warned.

"Okay," Ash replied as he started swimming down into the depths of the underwater pit. As he got close to one a large Gyarados like creature with the head of an Ekans with it's fangs lunged out. Ash yelped and hit it with Dual chop. It was followed by Greninja hitting it with Night Slash.

"Ash I think I see an egg in there!" May, shouted ringing. Horsea dove closer and indeed it was a Zora egg. He rushed at it with Aqua jet as he got closer he saw the Sea Serpent rush at him. Ash yelped and did a U turn upwards then thinking quickly he decided on using Dual Chop in combination as Pikachu in Buizel's form had done with Ice Punch he swirled into a torpedo like attack and slammed the Serpent in the back of the neck it screeched in pain and ran off.

Ash quickly collected the Zora egg and swam out with Horsea's help.

"We need to hurry!" Pikachu/Buizel said. "More are waking up." Ash nodded heading down deeper with Horsea leading the way Ash slammed into them one by one making them run. He found one more in another tunnel but so far there was no sign of the other egg.

"This isn't good!" Greninja muttered.

"Don't give up!" Ash stated not willing to as he swam deeper. The combination attack started to change. It became something new. A Gold Current with sparking electricity surged around him

"Wild Charge?!" Greninja gasped. "And Magic is keeping it from frying us all, This is a completely new attack….amazing…who is this boy."

"A Legend!" Buizel/Pikachu declared as Ash drove another Serpent out then swam right to the bottom where the final one was and it charged at him. Ash growled and swam right into it forcing it to be slammed into the wall hard. It let out a pained cry and surged out; Revealing the final egg and Horsea's friend. Ash rushed down and scooped it up.

"That's the last one." Ash panted as Horsea rushed to his friend happily.

"There you are I was so worried about you!" Horsea said as he rushed up to the friend who was a normal Horsea with a bright gold light. They danced lovingly as swam beautifully around. Ash gazed in awe but remembered the eggs. He gave them their time alone and made his way back to the Aquarium.

 **X X X**

Exhausted with the sun threaten to break over the horizon Ash put in the last of the three eggs into the tank. The Scientist watched nodding. "They're looking much better." He said as Ash hopped down. However he sighed wondering how to get into the temple. He thought about asking Greninja but a collective yelp made him turn he saw the eggs bursting He gasped and switched to the Zora mask. Coming out were little Zora's having little large eyes and huge tails and small bodies and tiny feet they almost looked like a Poliwag. They started swimming up against the wall of the tank Making some kind of pattern.

"WHOA LOOK AT THIS!" The Scientist shouted. "WHAT COULD THIS MEAN WHAT _**DOES**_ IT MEAN!?"

"The Key to the temple;" Greninja gasped. "Don't you understand the way these Zora children have lined up it means…" Ash blinked and gasped pulling out his Guitar and followed along with the little ones; making a slight singing noise. Following along Ash played a jazzy yet smooth guitar solo having learned the New Wave Bossa Nova. The Children sang along with him as he played. He could feel Marlon crying in the back ground. They were tears of relief and joy. Ash smiled to himself as he finished the song.

"Whoa amazing!" the Scientist exclaimed "that song is said to invigorate singing voices."

"Will it work on Sakura?" Greninja asked. Ash nodded saying his good byes he lead them outside and activated the platform that allowed him to imprint his accomplishments on the land when he touched it again.

"This will cause the world to remember our acomplishments?" Greninja asked Epona listening in.

"On the first day too, but we're running out of time. I don't trust myself to try and do the temple in a day, I need as much time as possible." Ash replied. "Don't worry I'll set things right from here you've been a big help."

"And I'm going to continue I want to see this through to the end, my family has protected the descendant of the Zora warrior who saved the great bay eons ago. I'm not about to leave a duty unfinished now." Greninja replied. "I will guide you through the temple. I spent my life studying the inner workings."

Ash smiled. "You're kind of like the Sheikah to Serena's family." Greninja smiled and nodded. "Okay we'll go together." The two shook on it. Ash deposited the Rupees he found and making sure Epona and Greninja were close to him he played the song of time and returned to the first day.

* * *

 **Magi Surge  
Type: Fairy  
Category: Physical  
Power: 90  
Accuracy –  
PP: 15  
Description: the User strikes the foe with a magical shield around them that also causes electric type damage may paralyze.  
Secondary: 30% chance to Paralyze**

* * *

 _ **Yes I'm using a guide again….thanks to Masenela's Video's for helping me out when I didn't get around to doing this very well because I wasn't feeling up to it and the aforementioned KH3 So basically the notes weren't helping so I probably need to strap my phone to my head and record my playing. She Also somehow has a permanent magic meter I WANT A PERMANENT MAGIC METER HOW DO I GET ONE?!I WANT TO GO CONCUSSION, CONCUSSION ON THE FLOOR LIKE CHUGGA DID WHY NINTENDO WHY'D YOU DO WHAT YOU DID TO ZORA LINK WHHHHHYYY?! IT'S BAD ENOUGH AND SPOILERS NOMURA DECIDED TO KILL SORA FOR A WHILE X_X**_

 _ **READ AND REVEW**_


	9. Get Steam Punked!

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

 _ **Capitulus D**_ ** _uodetriginta:_** _ **Get Steam Punked!**_

 **Dawn of the First Day  
-72 Hours remaining-**

With Time rewound Ash and Co immediately returned to the Great bay Ash making sure to activate the panel before proceeding forward to the Zora hall, they rushed through the back lead by Greninja and there Ash activated an Owl Statue in his Zora form, before pulling out his Fish Bone Guitar.

He began playing the song as he played; Sakura gasped and opened her mouth as a beautiful sound came from her. She sang along to the melody as she and Ash played.

Suddenly they heard a rumbling the ground shook slightly. Ash was wondering if maybe he had cleared the Dragon Cloud. No instead bursting from the water was a large Tirtouga with an island for it's shell on the back. It also had it's Shiny Coloring.

"Mmmmm Yawwwwwnnnn, I sure slept well." He sighed contently.

"Whoa…." Ash breathed as Buizel watched from his shoulder his jaw dropping May just hovered there as Greninja nodded at the other water type.

"I just realized when I opened my eyes the passing of days was quick isn't it Sakura?" He asked her. She blinked in surprise he knew her name. "Yes Sakura it's nothing to be surprised at, even when my eyes are closed in sleep I see everything that occurs in this ocean."

"Maybe you can help us get past the Dragon Cloud or how to make it go away?" Ash asked.

"I can, Sakura is confused so there's no time for idle chat. Now then proud Zora warrior the seas have opened the Temple for you." He said. "Climb up on my back."

Ash nodded and did so using the Hook shot and then the Tirtouga made it's way towards the temple.

 **LOS LOS LOS**

"Stroke! Put your backs into it!" Shobu shouted as her Hydregion roared the pirates were rowing, as fast as they could. Making their way to the temple, however the Dragon Cloud suddenly pulled them all in screaming and tumbling they went flying through the air Ash held on to the tree on his left with Buizel holding onto him as they went past the Dragon Cloud and into the temple. The first thing the young boy saw a hall with light lining around the door. Ash jumped down and waved to the Turtouga and looked around spotting torches. Taking out a deku stick he quickly lit them all up and instantly a chest appeared revealing the first stray fairy.

"I knew it!" Ash said gleefully.

"Nice work." Greninja replied as he lead them into the next room.

"Hey look!" May shouted as she flew up a bit. "Check out that giant wheel something is making it turn."

"The temple, is one giant mechanism. We need to find the key switches to progress to other rooms." Greninja explained.

"Activate the keys find the heart of the temple beat the curse got it!" Ash said confidently.

Ash dove into the the water as a Zora before he could follow Greninja onto the platform to their left however he noticed the second stray fairy and scooped it up after that he followed Greninja onto the platform. Ash could see he needed his hook shot to get to the other side there he cut down a couple of Skultula and found the third stray fairy.

"What are you looking for?" Ash asked as Greninja looked around he gasped in success.

"That," Greninja said pointing to a switch; "To make our way to the Heart of the Temple we need to activate every Switch."

"Okay I'm on it!" Ash said diving in and swimming towards the switch. He climbed up onto the switch's platform and pulled on it eventually he managed to turn it and push into the keyhole shaped indent that activated a Geyser."

Ash went to the other side. Making his way towards the Geyser jumping onto the platform on the right and making his way across the platform; Skuluta jumped out at him. Buizel however used Sonic Boom making it crash into the water. It screamed as it drowned,

Ash then quickly made his way across the gyser of water which had enough pressure to give him a boost and double jump across. He landed expertly the others following without much Issue.

"My Wings are getting wet and it's getting harder to fly!" May groaned. Ash opened a bottle for her she sighed and jumped in. Making his way into the next room.

"There the contraption that powers the whole Temple." Greninja said.

"Ohh so that's how it works." May muttered.

"Look carefully you should see what looks like some darker pipes. We should get to the Center of the Temple" Greninja said as Ash looked around he noticed the pipes like Greninja had pointed out. He also saw a Hook Shot that would help him move around the room. Wasting no time he hook shot towards it. Greninja and the others watched as Ash suddenlty heard a sound that made him smash open the barrel revealing the fourth stray Fairy.

"There's some kind of glow at the bottom of the tank!" May suddenly rang out Ash looked down and saw it too. He got out The Great Fairy Mask and put it on then took aim shooting the bubble below him. And within minutes the fifth stray fairy came to him staying close to his inventory.

"Where are all these fairies coming from?" Greninja asked in confusion catching up with the two alongside Pikachu.

"You know that Masked one the pirates mentioned?" Ash asked as Greninja nodded. "He split the great Fairies into pieces in each of the four areas."

Greninja gasped. "That's horrible!"

"It's okay once I get all the stray fairies here I'll put her back together and I'll be able record that." Ash replied.

"Thank you, you've been carrying a heavy burden on your shoulders haven't you?" Greninja asked.

"It's okay it's not the first time." Ash assured.

"Even so, someone so young to take on the problems of the entire land," Greninja replied.

"I Appreciate that!" Ash assured sadly. As he jumped into the water in his Zora form; he was getting close would he ever find his way home again however? How would he return to Hyrule or was he destined to travel through many strange lands he did not know. He felt a pang of sadness inside but had to shake it off. He couldn't be home sick not now. He decided as he entered the upper only open door with the current carrying them. It wasn't easy. The Next room was one with a few tall ledges and a door Ash wouldn't be able to reach but he looked at the water and sighed.

"I wish I had ice Arrows still." He groaned. He saw a nearby chest and hook shot to it opening it up he found the Dungeon Map. "At least I get this." Ash said reassuring himself as he packed it away. He then shot a couple of pots when one of them was glowing and recovered the sixth Stray Fairy.

"We'll need to take the Door on the left. But becareful there are Deku Lillies growing there." Greninja warned as they made their way down the door.

"Deku Lillies?" Ash asked.

"Water Variants of Deku's they're nasty and survive being cut from their roots." May explained.

"Oh, better be careful." Ash muttered. Buizel yelped as one jumped on him he instinctively tried to use Thunderbolt but it didn't work. Ash quickly swatted him off with his new Magi Surge attack. He then used it to kill the other two.

"Thanks Ash," Buizel sighed as they rose to the surface. They saw killing the Lillies has Spawned a Chest containing the Seventh Stray fairy. Convenient but it made May wonder.

"I wonder if they forced the Stray Fairies to come into these Temples as a way to slow us down. " May muttered.

"Yeah seems that way. And the fact that he hasn't really tried to stop us makes me thing Skull Kid is way to confident in a moon falling on our heads." Ash agreed.

"That'll be his undoing, one must never underestimate their Opponent, but that goes both ways Ash, you must be vigilant." Greninja warned. Ash immediately nodded as they entered the next room. Ash groaned as he saw the Boss Key Chest but couldn't reach it. Didn't help that he could tell there were magical properties in the water that would make a platform when frozen with Ice Arrows.

"Now I _really_ wish I hadn't given those up!" he whined.

"Then why did you!?" May, growled annoyed by this.

"Because I didn't think I need them…." Ash sighed, realizing how shortsighted that was in hindsight.

"Look out!" Pikachu shouted as Bombchu growled trying to get to them igniting it's fuse but trapped on the ledge and unable to swim the anxiety of not being able to reach certain victims made it explode instantly. With it gone Ash was able to get the compass from the chest that was snooping by.

"I'm starting to find a lot of these maps and compasses, everywhere…" Ash noted.

"It's to protect the Temples from would be intruders…but clearly that hasn't helped….unless this Skull kid is being aided by the infamous Ghetsis of Legend?"

"Actually…." Ash sighed basically revealing this was the case. "But he is and it…it's an evil mask that was used in Hexing rituals."

"Not always but that's all I can say any and all text of his life before then has been erased…and probably for good reason. What idiot would be so careless to not only bring that Mask back into the open but carry it without caution?!" Greninja asked irritated.

"We can think of someone…." Ash, Pikachu and May sighed together.

 _ **In the Clock Tower…..**_

Conway screamed clutching his heart like he had been stabbed and slumped on his side and looked at his large bag of Mask. "Oh dear…" He muttered realizing it would almost impossible to get back up or even pick up the bag once he cut himself loose.

 _ **Back in the great Bay Temple….**_

Ash jumped into the nearby water and killed the Deku Lily and hand like things there with Magi Surge and got a chest containing the first of possible many small Keys.

Ash smirked but sighed when he saw the Boss Key chest he'd have to figure out a different route there was still the fence around it he could jump out if he was there but from where he was even Ice Arrows wouldn't help. "That's where we need to go but we need to find a different route." He said.

Before they continued on Ash put on the great fairy mask he looked around shooting a couple of pots and getting the eighth stray fairy before jumping into the water. After killing the hand creatures and following the current to a large door.

"Over here!" Greninja said leading them to a red pipe that they climbed up.

"I like the Asthetic in here I'm not gonna lie." Pikachu noted.

"It is a cool look." Ash muttered in awe.

"This temple is full of technology beyond our own. The Ancients built it with knowledge of the future." Greninja said.

"That's amazing…." May muttered as they climbed to the lock door. Ash after returning to is original form,instantly unlocked it and entered. Inside was a couple of ChuChu's that Ash dispatched quickly before moving on. Inside he found an empty room.

"Something's not right…" Ash muttered as he looked around. Pikachu gasped.

"Ash, look up!" Pikachu cried. Ash did so and gasped seeing a large eyeball monster with many smaller ones around it. They functioned and moved and even resembled Exeggecute. They dropped down Ash immediately got to work trying to clear away all of the eyes before he could shoot the large one.

" _Ash change into me, you can use Magi surge as a barrier!"_ Marlon called to him.

"Okay if you say so." Ash replied placing on the mask and turning into a Zora warrior he charged forth with the attack and slammed into the group of tiny egg like monsters clearing them away. Pikachu as Buizel using Sonic Boom and Greninja using Ice Cutter killed off the ones that had been disoriented from the main group making sure they couldn't come back. Ash switched back once he had a clear shot. He managed to take aim and shoot the main one in the eye.

It screamed in pain and charged around the area trying to find it's group. Ash slashed at it a couple of times. It managed to calm itself and jump up Ash jumped away with Pikachu landing on his shoulder. And using it as a spring board launched a thunderbolt attack right in the eye making it shriek in pain as Ash slashed at it.

It rushed around again running into Ash's arrows then thrashing more and more until it disappeared dying. With that a chest appeared. Ash went over to it and pulled out arrows that looked like crystal with sharp polished arrow heads and Articuno feathers at the end.

"Ice Arrows!" Ash cheered. "Now let's go see where these babies take us!"

"Someone's happy they got part of their old arsenal back." May teased; "though we wouldn't have this problem if he never dumped it somewhere."

"I'm never going to live that down am I?" Ash sighed.

 **Night of The First Day  
-60 hours remain-**

Ash exited back to the previous room and he saw blue Octoroks and got an idea. "Hey those won't happen to be made of water or turn into cubes when frozen would they?" Ash asked.

"Yes why do you ask?" Greninja asked. Ash smirked and got in front of where they were one jumped but Ash sniped it and the one behind it just in time to make platforms for them to cross. "Well done the ancient Zora warriors would be proud." Greninja complimented.

"Aww thanks but it helps that I've done this before." Ash replied blushing as he crossed. He made his way to a central platform where a switch was and pushed it into place. With this done more of the pipe lit up brightly.

"Let's return to the center room this should give us further access to the rest of the temple." Greninja noted.

"Not only that there are rooms with area's I can access now that I have the ice arrows." Ash said Greninja nodding and they headed back. They returned to the center room changing back into a Zora Greninja lead Ash and the others to a room that had a now lit red pipe guiding them in. Ash recognized it as a room that he had been into before. He hook shot back to the treasure chest and froze bits on the water that turned into large Ice Blocks.

"Lets go!" Ash said as he crossed them the others following May swinging from inside a bottle.

"We made it!" Ash declared as he entered a door and found a blue Chuchu.

"Ash those can be frozen!" May rang out Ash immediately shot it after some trouble and chasing it around. He also had trouble shooting it when it was in the position he wanted but finally he managed to get it to hold still. He climbed up to another Red Switch and activate it.

"I get it we have to open all the connections to get to where the boss is!" Pikachu said.

"That's right; it's simple in idea but difficult in execution." Greninja replied as they exited the room. "Ash, do you remember where the Deku Lilies were?"

"Yeah?" Ash replied.

"We need to go there next." Greninja replied leading them back there. Ash climbed up to the door and saw the water sparkling where Magic and Ice arrows would give him a boost. "Follow me!" he said leading them into a door. When they entered Ash froze a bit.

"I've seen a room like this before…but we already fought a mid-boss, but…first time for every-"

"KARRAWAAAAAAAAA!" shouted another mutant frog that summoned slime. Ash gasped and quickly got to the corner of the room as Greninja and Pikachu were separated from him. Ash growled pulling out Ice Arrows as he looked up at the sky he froze it but it wasn't enough and he got absorbed.

"Ash no!" Pikachu shouted charging up a thunderbolt.

"Don't you'll hit him by mistake!" Greninja cried making Pikachu watch in pain as Ash was thrown to the ground in pain. He got up coughing up slime that he gone into his lungs.

"Ash, get up!" May, shouted from his waist. Ash looked up and saw it he rolled to the side watching carefully and dodging all the hits holding his bow. He shot the ice this time it froze completely. The slime fell breaking appart making the frog run in fear. Ash however was quick to land a powerful cutting combo on it.

It regathered it and began it's attack pattern. "Ash becareful!" Pikachu said rushing to his shoulder.

"Okay don't be afraid to zap it even it if gets me." Ash said.

"What are you sure!?" Pikachu asked frightened.

"Yes!" Ash replied.

"It's rising be on your guard!" Greninja shouted. Ash nodded and took aim hoping he would get it right it froze and shattered. Pikachu rushed after the frog and zapped it as hard he could as Ash slashed at it with his sword.

The frog yelled as hit them with it's feet before regathering it's slime. Ash was caught up again as the frog started doing it faster. Pikachu zapped it Greninja watched as the slime fell from the electricity this time Ash was able to slash at the frog and kick it into the wall. It groaned trying to gather more slime but it was paralyzed. Ash then unleashed another powerful attack making it fall back it snarled and rolled out of the way of Greninja trying to stab it.

It snarled knocking him back. Greninja rolled out of the way of the attack getting absorbed into the slime. Ash gasped and dove after him.

"Ash!" Pikachu cried watching in horror. Ash swam towards the two amphibians. It was difficult and he could feel his lungs burning but he managed to turn into a Zora and hit the monster in the back with a Magi Surge making it scream and the slime drop. Ash and Greninja crashed into the ground Ash and him coughed up slime as it changed back into a regular Politoed.

"Guys!" Pikachu shouted running towards them. "Are you okay!?" he asked frantically.

"Ye…cough yeah," Ash replied. "Greninja?"

"I'm alright." He said sitting up, "Ash, thank you."

"Sure!" Ash replied happily as he helped Greninja up. They went through the door and Ash grinned seeing the boss chest and pulling the Boss Key from it. "Almost there, and we're not doing too badly on time either." He jumped out of the whole near him the others following him.

They returned to the center room and got out of the pool with the current getting a bit stronger. "Whew…Is that normal."

"Yes it'll be difficult though." Greninja replied.

"Hey there's a yellow pipe up there!" Ash replied.

"We need to activate it to get to the heart of the temple." Greninja replied. "there's a ladder that was covered by water if we freeze it we can get into another side of the temple."

"Okay, leave it to me!" Ash replied as he carefully made his way over the rotating turbine to make it to the other side with a few well timed jumps. Ash sighed in relief when he made it. His heart pounding he looked up at the water fall and froze it stopping it in its tracks as the ladder appeared.

They entered a new room the yellow pipe winding around it. Ash was almost surprised by a tektite but Greninja was quick to kill it. Ash could see a glow above him with Greninja's directions he made it to the corner of the room and hook shot up, finding in a chest the ninth stray fairy.

He headed back to the barrels. There he made icy platforms and made his way to the next switch activating it. "Good we're at the point where we're almost done." Greninja replied.

"Where too next?" May asked.

"The entrance, it'll take some time to get back there." Greninja sighed.

"No it won't!" Ash grinned holding out the Flute of Time. "I have a song that should help."

"The Song of Soaring good idea!" May cheered as Ash nodded playing the song instantly they were warped to the entrance of the temple. Ash grinned as they entered to the door, back in the room. Ash looked around and saw another Geyser had been activated from all their hard work. Ash saw a place he could hook shot near the door and flew up.

"Whew!" Ash shouted happily smiling. "That never gets old.

"Ash there should a switch that should reverse the water wheel that will help us move on!" Greninja shouted.

"Okay!" Ash shouted as he pulled the switch in place. Turning back into his Zora form he followed Greninja back into the center room and dove inside. The next room he entered had two of the pipes lining it and several mines that Ash had to block since they were moving too fast.

"We're almost there," Greninja assured. "I know it's been tedious but I want to thank you."

"It's no big deal," Pikachu assured. Ash headed towards the barrels and jumped to the moving platform. "Ash There's a stray fairy in there!" May shouted Ash turned to see an alcove that he hook shot too grabbing the tenth stray fairy in a chest.

"Good eye." Ash said.

"Thanks." May replied.

 **Dawn of the Second Day  
-48 Hours remain-**

The next room had several ramps being maneuvered by weight. First he had to climb a ramp to get himself there. He could see a glow in a nearby Alcove and froze the water fall and jumped in as a Zora to find the chest containing Stray Fairy number eleven.

"It feels like the Temple is starting to drag a bit." Ash admitted as he pulled himself out.

"Maybe, because we usually get the Boss Key closer to when we find the boss door?" Pikachu suggested. "Mind you the stress of doing this in three days' time doesn't help!" he added his ear twitching.

"Don't worry we're almost done." Greninja promise as Ash went into a small hole filled with water to break the twelfth stray fairy out of the barrel. "We need to get this switch to go up."

"Got it!" Ash stated as he and Greninja stood on the other side of the scale. Ash thawed the frozen waterfall causing water to run on the other side and lift them up. They repeated the process until they found the next switch and activated it. Ash followed the pipe but had jumped into a caged area for the thirteenth stray fairy.

"Two more to go at least we know we're close to the end." Ash said as he headed to the last lowered switch. Melting the water he followed it back into the room where he originally found the map. This time he was able to get right into the center of the room and headed through an open door. Climbing a Green pipe he caught sight of the Fourteenth Stray fairy. He popped the bubble and lured it with the Great Fairy mask. Which told him there was still one more nearby; He eventually found it in a hallway that would expel him out without finishing up activating the rest of the Green switches if he wasn't careful.

After thinking he got an idea hitting it with a Water Shuriken and immediately putting on the Fairy Mask which help him get it as he floated up on his back making the others scream.

 **LoS LoS LoS**

"Are you really that stupid!?" May yelled ringing wildly.

"I said I was sorry…" Ash muttered realizing he should've surfaced first. He got up shaking the cobwebs out of his head. They activated the last of the switches and Greninja smiled.

"That did it now we need to return to the center room. A Door should've finally opened. He replied and lead them there. As he said a new door was open. Passing a Geyser Ash entered a room that was a simple hole in the middle of a bare room.

"I'm getting a sense of Déjà vu…" Ash muttered.

"Makes me think of the Shadow Temple back home." Pikachu muttered as they looked down the hole. Greninja waited.

"This is your fight I will rejoin you when it's over." Greninja replied. "Me and my ancestors have always been guides but must not interfere with fights such as these."

Ash nodded. "Thank you Greninja." He said before jumping down with Pikachu on his shoulder and May in a bottle on his belt. Jumped down into the hole landing on a small platform.

"Well this should be easy." May muttered sarcastically.

"Don't worry worse comes to worse I have the Zora mask." Ash assured as something watched them from the water before rushing up towards the small platform. It leapt right over their heads Ash got a good look at their opponent. A large brown grotesque looking Basculin like monster with a mask around it's face and large and long Gyarados like fins.

 **Gargantuan Mask Fish Gyorg**

The creature was swimming around Ash quickly got out his bow as Pikachu readied an electric attack. "That mask is probably gonna protect it. Some of the scales look a bit like armor be careful!" May warned.

"Yeah I got it!" Ash replied as he watched. There was a moment where Gyorg rose from the water he managed to shoot it a couple of times with arrows making it yelp in pain.

It dove back underwater Ash gasped watching it only for it to Lunge at him from behind. "look out!" Pikachu shouted zapping it making it scream in pain as it hit the water Ash getting hit with the electricity and wincing in pain when his convulsing from the shock ended. "Oh no Ash are you okay?"

"Ye…yeah I'm fine May?" Ash asked looking at the bottle.

"I taste purple, is it Tuesday?" She muttered before ringing to regain her mind. "Ow!" she whined.

"Ash now's your chance!" Pikachu shouted as Ash shot it with a couple of arrows making it flail in pain. Eventually it surfaced with a large eye sticking out of it's mouth. Ash switched to the Fire Arrows for extra damage and shot it several times before it ducked back underwater. Switching them back out. Ash managed to get a few more shots on it. He managed to dodge a blow this time. Pikachu zapping it as it went by.

Ash managed to hit it again. This time it was close enough for Ash to slash it with his sword. Pikachu then hit the eye with Volt Tackle making it shriek in pain. After reabsorbing the eye back into it's gullet it dove into the water.

"Where'd it go!?" Pikachu asked then they yelped as the platform shook.

"What's going on?!" Ash cried before feeling his feet get wet. "He's sinking the platform!" Ash gasped fumbling through his masks he grabbed the Zora mask and put it on.

" _Good now I can have a go!"_ Marlon said proudly.

"We have to work together Marlon if we fight over control of our bodies we're going to lose." Ash warned as he fended off several small creatures. He swam around and towards Gyorg trying to figure out how to attack it now. He suddenly felt something pulling him back. He gasped Gyorg was trying to suck them in and swallow them.

Ash grabbed Buizel and started using Magi Surge to flee from the attack. May was caught and was being pulled away Ash stopped and rushed after her reaching for the bottle as she screamed.

"Hang on!" Ash screamed as he grabbed the bottle and curled up into a ball. Buizel taking over Pikachu's body in it's current form sent a sonic boom at a weak chain link of a Mine just ahead of them. It was sucked in first. Making the monster turn on it's side weak point exposed. Ash surged into it with Magi surge until it backed up again and surged.

"Oh thank you Ash!" May cried sounding almost weepy.

"Don't worry you're safe." He said swimming up to the surface and letting her out. "Go wait with Greninja okay?" Ash asked.

"Okay!" May replied timidly doing so as Gyorg charged up another attack.

" _Ash it's at it again dude!"_ Marlon shouted.

"Okay!" Ash replied swimming down as Pikachu was trying to get away from the current with Buizel's turbine tail. He saw another Mine.

"Ash hurry!" Pikachu shouted as Ash ran cutting it with a water shuriken but missing it; Getting sucked in with Pikachu Ash however rushed away with Magi Surge barely managing to avoid getting bitten down.

"We gotta plan this carefully." Ash breathed panting.

 **Night of the Second Day  
-36 Hours remain-**

Ash was trying to bait him into sucking. But he was more content just spouting more fish for Ash to fight off and swimming around; "Stop burning my time you stupid fish!" Ash growled.

Pikachu was watching it carefully finally after what seemed what seemed forever Gyorg started to suck them in. "Finally!" Pikachu shouted using Sonic Boom on a mine causing Gyorg to swallow it.

"Nice work Pikachu!" Ash cheered as he rushed at the eye hitting it over and over with Magi Surge and made the eye retract pulsing and leaking in pain green blood floating around a bit. Ash swam around dodging the fish Gyorg released from its mouth. They used Aqua Jet to kill them before ramming into Gyorg's side making it flinch in pain.

It roared trying to suck them in. Ash quickly cut a mine that was swallowed almost immediately. It exploded laying on it's side Ash rushed forward and slammed into it as hard as he could killing it. The Fish screamed flopping around as the water drained out. Greninja and May rushing down to join them as the fish disappeared leaving only the mask. "You did it!" Greninja cried joyfully.

Ash grinned as he rushed and picked up the remains.

 _Ash got the remains of Gyorg and freed the innocent spirit inside. Only one more to go! Hopefully the next one won't be as long!_

Ash, Pikachu and May appeared in the same cloudy area. They could see a colt like Pokemon with red hair and blue and cream fur from afar. It was calling to them.

"Hey listn we want you to lend us your power! If you leave things as they are, something terrible will happen to the world!" May called. "Surely you're the only ones that can stop it!" she thought for a moment it clicked in her mind as her heart had a small void in it. "That's what Max was trying to tell us…"

" _Hel…..help….our….friend!"_ The Giant called.

"I get it we have to help the last one!" Ash stated determinedly. May nodded and turned back to the creature.

"Then Promise you'll cooperate with us!" May called. The creature nodded as the vision faded to white.

The group found themselves back on the cove where Sakura no longer was. The Tirtuga smiled at them. "Good work Ash, Now the Zora Warrior's soul can rest in peace. But the evil that haunts this land has not completely vanished. I too must abide by the laws of Ancient times and merely watch from my slumber." He smiled after Ash blinked sadly at him. "I shall depart after I enjoy Sakura's voice a little longer….I think the Gods can permit me that." He chuckled.

" _Hey Ash…"_ Marlon asked from in his head. " _I want to play with my band….one last time…and in return I shall help you on your quest."_

"You didn't need to do that for me to grant you that." Ash said softly.

 **LoS LoS LoS**

Ash entered the Zora hall, as the rest of the Zora's were gathering around. Marlon had control of Ash's body as Buizel followed behind him. "Sakura!" he shouted rushing over.

"Marlon you're okay!" Sakura said happily.

"Yeah and so are the eggs! They should be fine as well!" Marlon replied.

"That's so great, lets do our rehearsal." She said smiling as Marlon smiled back.

"Not even death would stop me from playing with all of you." he replied as they played a beautiful tune that Ash felt very peaceful too. As the song ended. Sakura smiled at Marlon.

"Thank you, the eggs I laid reminded me of a song that was sung to me as a child by my mother." She said Marlon nodded.

"Yeah I remember." Marlon said sadly.

"I'm sorry for everything I put you through." She said tearing up. "Thank you all of you…" she muttered sadly. Telling them all that she knew…..Greninja bowed his head disappearing into the night.

 **LoS LoS LoS**

" _It'll be one crazy story but she'll explain it to them all."_ Marlon said.

"I'm just glad it's not a repeat of the Goron village, that made me feel bad no offence Kiawe."

" _None taken."_ The Goron spirit replied.

"This is the way right Marlon?" Ash asked as he hook shot from tree to tree.

" _Yeah if you see a cave with blue wings around it that's the right one,"_ Marlon replied. Ash then grinned as he saw the cave the Zora Spirit had described. He entered and saw the other purple fairies that floated around helplessly crying and bumping into each other. The ones Ash had gathered flew out and rushed towards their other pieces and instantly reformed into a great fairy. Identical to the ones Ash had seen before but with purple hair.

"Thank you young one for returning me to my true form. I am the Great Fairy of Courage. As thanks for restoring me I shall grant you double defense!" she said casting a spell on Ash that turned his tunic and hat Blue for a second before fading back to green.

"Whoa cool!" May said in awe.

"Thanks!" Ash said as she nodded and disappeared. As Ash recorded his accomplishments into the tablet at the entrance to the beach, they all returned to Clock town.

"A Club?" Epona asked.

"I wanted to check it out last night, but May insisted we do the Third Temple first so…" Ash replied as he waited for the Bar to open.

He suddenly saw a Meowth, walk over and knock a half hour later. It entered as Ash put on his mask and followed. He looked around there were some people lining up for Milk and Chateau Romani a special drink said to give you endless energy.

He saw the Meowth sighing to himself sitting at the edge of a bar sipping down a tall glass of Moomoo milk. Ash then saw a Large beefy Zora with blue scaly shorts and a blue headband leaning against the wall.

" _It's Archie our Manager? Figured he would be here, we had to cancel cause of Sakura's voice going out. And He was so looking forward to this too."_ Marlon sighed.

Ash nodded silently to himself and went over. "Are you okay?" Ash asked.

"Not really we were scheduled to do a show here but it got canceled. It burns me up because this place has a reputation for being a great venue…really sucks. I'd love to do a sound test to see what it would've been like." Archie hummed.

"Maybe I can help you could say I'm a one man band." Ash said grinning at the pun.

" _Boooooo!"_ The two active spirits and their partners shouted.

" _That pun was bad and he should feel bad…."_ Archie thought. "Okay well get yourself set up on according to the diagram. And then I'll conduct you from there."

"Okay!" Ash replied setting up the masks in the instructed places. Starting with his Deku Mask, he stood on the front left playing the notes instructed.

"Ohhh yeah I can feel a beat let's keep going!" Archie said hopefully but Meowth scoffed.

"Peh, what beat you mean that hideous racket!?" he heckled.

Next was Kiawe in the left rear. He played the drums the spirit of the Deku Mask conjuring up a copy of itself to play along side him.

"Okay yeah yeah next one quick!" Archie shouted getting energized as Meowth heckled Ash again.

"Booo Farts sound better than you!" Meowth shouted.

"Why does he have to be so mean?!" Ash growled.

"Just ignore him, only two more." Pikachu assured patting his back as Ash in the guise of Marlon that made Archie freak out a bit until he got the explanation played the guitar he followed his own notes as Archie cheered loudly and Meowth shouted.

"Get off the stage you hack!" he shouted as the bartender glared but couldn't do anything the customer was always right after all. He sighed as Ash as himself went to the final spot and together the song became an invigorating vibrant yet majestic song. Meowth gasped and listened carefully.

"BRAVO THAT WAS THE BEST!" Archie cheered his spirits lifted making Marlon and his Buizel cheer.

"Dat Song could it be?!" He said turning. "When I was a baby I heard that song before, It brings back so many memories!"

"That was their old standby Ballad of the Wind Fish." Archie explained. "That's the song the previous members of the Indigo-Go's made famous!" he happily added.

"I entered show business because I heard that song at the Carnival all those years ago…" Meowth said nostalgically thinking back on the memory. "By doing performances I thought maybe I'd get to meet the singers of that song."

"The one you heard singing must have been the original Sakura, the mother of the current lead singer who is also named Sakura." Archie explained.

"I see…so her daughter is singing now…" Meowth muttered. "I'd like to hear that….." He got up going over to Ash. "Sorry I heckled ya before kid. "Take this…" he muttered handing Ash over a mask in his likeness, with tears running down it. Ash teared up a little before putting it away. He sighed he could break the curses of this land but there were miracles even a Hero couldn't make happen.

* * *

 _ **READ AND REVIEW!**_


End file.
